A Place Only We Know
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: When fate forces Leah and Edward into each others lives, they quickly realize their more than just friends. But it becomes an uphill battle for the duo when fate brings in a third party: the Volturi. Edward must figure out how to free his love from the grasp of her own imprinting or face losing her to the always scheming Aro and his crew. Starts 3 years post Breaking Dawn. Rated T
1. Breathe

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**Rated: T** because it deals with teen...stuff...

**AN:** So there aren't enough Leaward stories out there. There just isn't. Like maybe 5 and a half. So I'm here to make that 6 and a half. I've actually seat down and planed this story out before I began writing it instead of vice versa so that's a first. I think in the end it will all work out :) I hope you all enjoy! Review!

**Prologue:** Breathe

There is one major problem with imprinting. More often then not, a shape shifter will think he has imprinted, when he actually has not. So when he actually does imprint, someone is left out in the cold.

And that's the story of how my marriage with Bella failed.

I had naively believed that everything and everyone fell into the right place. I married Bella and had Renesmee. Our little Ness would grow up in six short years and marry Jacob and we would all be a happy family.

But reality was different. Jacob ended up imprinting on Bella during Renesmee second birthday party. It was a subtle change, and it happened within a fraction of a second. The universe seemed to shift beneath us and then in the instant that followed, Bella's heart was given to Jacob, and his heart to her.

That same day she left me.

Three months later, they got married.

And I was left there, still dumbstruck by what happen.

The day Bella left me was the day that I stopped believing in natural love; the day I stopped believing that maybe there might be something more out there for me.

It took me over a century to find love, but less than half a decade for love to leave me.

I was so jealous of Jacob for the longest time. So jealous that it was stifling me and I thought that I might just be the first vampire to die form suffocation. I was sure of it actually. Then fate brought me to someone who had their heart ripped from them just like me, and together we learned how to breathe again.


	2. The Force that Turns Two into One

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**Chapter 1:**The Force that Turns Two into One

I hated being late, especially where my daughter was concerned. She was the one constant in my life nowadays; the only love that I knew would never leave me. My little Nessie, my glowing star.

I sighed as I sped down I-5 South towards Olympia, going only sixty because the state patrol was out in swarms. Something about a tragically bad accident near Nisqually Valley…I didn't feel too sorry for the poor bloke; I was actually kind of pissed at him. He shouldn't have been speeding.

I turned on my radio to 98.1 Smooth Jazz, hoping to drown out some of the chatter in my head, only to hear more coverage of the accident.

"…Wow Mark, they say it would be a miracle if the driver of the CR-V was still alive."

"Yah Susan, that semi knocked the back bumper and caused the CR-V to spin out, flip over and get hit by an on-coming truck on the driver's side."

"Well, that's unfortunate…" I muttered to myself and switched off the radio as I neared the accident. By this time I was only going a whopping 5 miles per hour. There was no way I was going to make it to La Push by six now. I could feel the growl rise in my chest as I pulled out my Blackberry and pressed speed dial number one to call Bella.

She was still my number one.

"Hey Edward!" She answered in her bubbly tone of voice. Like always. She seemed happier than ever since she married Jacob, and that killed me.

"Hi Bella. Listen, there was a really bad accident here in the Valley and its blocking all the lanes but one, so I'm going to be late picking up Renesmee."

"Oh, that's too bad. Be careful out there then Edward."

I would have laughed at her comment, but I haven't laughed since the day she left.

"Bella, I'm a vampire, remember? Not too much can hurt our-"

But I lost my thought. Someone thoughts were crystal clear above the others.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck Damn you Jacob Black!_

"Edward? Edward? Are you alright?" Bella asked, pulling me back to reality.

"Yah Bella, I'm-"

_Urg! I'm a fucking werewolf! Why the hell can't I get out! Where's help when I need it? Real help? Jacob! JACOB! If you can hear this, then I need you! Crap, can't believe I just said that!_

"EDWARD!" It wasn't Bella's voice that was shouting at me, but I wasn't paying it much attention anymore. I knew that voice that was filling my head.

"Bella, I'm going to be late, I'll see you in a bit." I spoke absentmindedly as I approached the scene.

"Edward please don't-" But I hung up and pulled over to the side lane. The crisp air and fresh smells of Western Washington greeted me as soon as I stepped out of my car and reminded me of peace and clam. But the scene before me was anything but serene.

"Sorry sir, but you can't be here. If you would kindly just step back into your car…" I hardly notice the woman's voice, let alone her presents. I paid her warnings no attention.

"I can't do that miss," I dismissed as I pushed pass her with ease. "That's my sister-in-laws car." I eventually answered to the wind when I noticed that she followed me.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry to hear that then sir, but still, there's nothing you can do. Why don't you just come this way with me and you can tell us who she was." She tugged at my jacket but I shoved her off.

"Is." I stated simply and finally made my way to the wrecked car. It was a mess; flipped over and completely smashed. Of course it wouldn't be enough to kill the young werewolf inside, but it was enough to cause some injury.

People all around where calling me, telling me to step aside, but I didn't really heard them. Through the driver seat window, I could see her upside down and squashed between the flimsy metal. I had to hold my breath as I neared her because of all the blood that had been spilled. All of her blood.

"Leah? Is that you?" I whispered so quietly that only a mythical being would be able to hear.

She struggled to move physically, by mentally her mind snapped up.

_Shit, it would be the leech that save me…_

It was Leah all right.

"Stay still Leah, I'm going to get you out, but this is going to hurt."

Her speech was incoherent, but her thoughts weren't.

_If you lay one grimy finger on me I'll OUCH!_

I reached in and ripped her belt buckle causing her to fall a few inches to the hood of the car with a loud _thud_. She let out a blood-curdling scream as I heard a nasty popping sound. I tried my best to ignore her pain and grabbed her wrist to drag her out of the wreckage.

She was in bad shape. Glass shards clawed at her exposed skin, causing her to bleed more. Some of the glass had gotten lodged in her skin. She was barely conscious had bruises covering her face, blood and gasoline soaked her cloths and hair and most of the bones in her body were broken. But she was alive.

_Thanks…Leech…_I heard her think before she finally gave in to her pain.

"Hurry! Get the paramedics over here! We got her out!" The policewomen shouted. The EMTs were there in seconds flat, ripping Leah from me and placing her in a stretcher.

"Alright son, just a few questions." Said one of the offices on scene as they checked Leah to make sure she was stable enough for transport. Peter was his name. "What's your relation to the female again?"

"She's my sister-in-law."

"Right, and what's her name?

"Leah Clearwater. I'm Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son. Her blood type is O negative; her brother shares that type. No she's not on med's. No she's not under the influence." I answered his next questions before he even spoke them.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well, thanks Mr. Cullen. Now if you'll leave your phone number with me, I'll make sure to notify you when she arrives at the hospital."

"My father is a doctor; we can accommodate her at my house Officer Peter."

"I'm sure you can, however I can't-hey! How did you know my name?" Peter asked me, but I didn't bother to answer. I was by the driver, giving him directions on how to get to the Cullen's residences before Peter was able to finish his sentence. As soon as the driver knew where he was going, I got back into my Volvo and sped off right after the ambulance, with the state police soon flagged behind me.

Once we were on our way to Folks I picked up my phone. I had gotten some 28 calls from Bella's phone since I hung up on her-or more likely Jacob-10 minutes ago. I first called Carlisle and told him what was going on, then I called Bella's phone back. Sure enough, Jacob answered. Like expected.

"Is she going to be okay?" His voice was full of worry. The bond between Alpha and Beta was a strong thing. Apparently, they could communicate with each other telepathically even in human form as he seemed to be fully aware that I was with her.

"Give her a few days, she'll heal." I could hear him relax over the phone.

"Good to know."

"I'm having her dropped off at my house so Carlisle can watch after her."

"Thank you so much Edward."

"Yes. Right. I'll see you in about an hour Jacob." I ended the call and sighed. I couldn't help but be a bit bitter at Jacob. He did steal my wife and it still hurt. Everyday, it hurt.

With the help of the sirens, we were able to make it to Folks in 35 minutes. When we pulled into the driveway, Carlisle and Alice were already waiting for us. Alice had a look of somber surprise on her face as our caravan approached the curved driveway to our house.

"The poor girl must be infected." One of the paramedics was telling Carlisle as we all rushed to moved Leah into the makeshift recovery room. "She's so hot, she burnin' up all the morphine we put in her!"

"Really now? How peculiar. Thanks for telling me." Carlisle said with a nod. It wasn't peculiar at all. Her blood had been hot since the day she became a shapeshifter.

"Are you sure you have everything you'll need to help her? She's in really bad shape…though she does look better than she did ten minutes ago…"

"I'm sure. Now if there isn't anything else, I must tend to the patient."

"Right Doc. Good luck." The paramedics made their farewells and left.

"You can stop pretending to be unconscious now." I said to Leah as soon as they were gone.

"I rather not…" She muttered.

Alice looked on with a rather curious look on her face, but she was careful not to reveal her thoughts to me. I surged it off for now.

"Actually, I'm going to have to sedate you Miss Clearwater. Your body is healing too fast and the bones are setting all in the wrong ways." Carlisle said calmly as he prep a syringe.

"Oh uh-un! The hell if you do! I'm not going to be sedated around your kind. Not unless I have my pack near by."

"I'm actually surprised she didn't jump off onto the freeway once she heard we were coming here…" I muttered then turned to leave. An odd feeling swept over me then. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and make sure she was going to be okay. Even though I knew she was in the care of the most capable hands. I had to fight an unknown force just to get to the doorframe.

"Me too… But at any rate, umm…Thanks Edward." She muttered.

I looked over my shoulder at the lanky form on the hospital bed. Her rusty skin was glistening with sweat, blood and oil, her eyes as black as night, with a muddy river of hair following over the pillow. I felt myself soften a bit and the unknown force began to pull again at what should have been my heart.

I nodded a welcome back to her. Then I had to leave, because if I had stayed any longer, I feared that I would never be able leave. But something was telling me that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. And somewhere, deep down in this soulless body of mine, I knew that this event was only the beginning mark for the two of us; that slowly, fate was squeezing us together, slowly weaving our lives together and, slowly, making us one.

**AN**: So how as that? All reviews are welcome!


	3. You Could Have the World

**A Place Only We Know**

**By: **Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** I must say that I am thoroughly pleased and pleasantly surprised with the response I got! This is a rare ship indeed but people seem to like it! I only hope that people continue to like the story! So thanks to everyone who reviewed and left their thoughts. It really does mean a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** You Could Have the World

"Do you like this place?" I asked my daughter as we sat in the Thaiger Room, one of the more popular diners on the Ave close to the University of Washington. I watched as my daughter pile her mouth full of noodles, much the way Jacob did. The sight bothered me slightly. If it were up to solely me, she would be living here in Seattle in my flat. But Bella had Rosaline, Alice and Esme on her side. Together the four were a force not to be reckoned with.

"Yes, I think Thai food is my new love! It's better than blood!" she exclaimed. I chuckled a bit and patted her on her shoulder.

"Well, eat as much as you desire."

Renesmee stopped for a moment and looked at me with her thick chocolate eyes. She looked so much like her mother that at times it killed me to even look at her.

"Oh da-I mean Edward, don't say that. Remember I have Grandpa's appetite and he might as well be a werewolf. I could eat this place out if I wanted to."

"I don't think that would be an attractive sight dear. So by all means, please go for it. "

"Eww, I can't imagine that I would now since you put it that way. What kind of guy would want a pig for a girlfriend?"

"Please don't start on this subject Nessie. You already know how I feel about you and boys."

"Yes _father_. You want me to be single until I'm 150 years old."

"I do believe I said 170 but-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as a wave of fresh pine and forest shocked my scenes.

_I really do hope he's here already I'm starving…_

Leah was here? What was she doing in Seattle? I inhaled deeply once more, basking in her wonderful scent. I then tried to pick up my daughter's scent but it was masked by the thick, heavy smells of Thai food.

"Earth to Edward? Are you there?" I focused back on my daughter and forced a smile.

"I'm here. And so is Leah." I said, snapping myself away from Leah's thoughts.

"Really? Auntie Leah is here?" Renesmee started peering around the crowed restaurant trying to find her. "What's she doing here?"

"She's waiting for someone." I stated simply.

"Hmm. Well I wished she'd come over here, I miss her…" Nessie sighed.

"I don't."

It was a lie of course, but I couldn't bring myself to say that I did miss her in some respect. I may have left her on a makeshift hospital bed 3 months ago, but she still continued to occupy my thoughts. Everyday I found myself thinking about her and everyday I found myself struggling to push the image of her face from my head. It was like Bella all over again. I worried that soon I might find myself sneaking into her room to watch her sleep at night.

"Leah hates me dear. World War III might break out in this tiny restaurant if she joined us for lunch. Besides, she's waiting for someone."

"But you saved her life! She likes you, deep down inside, I know she does."

"She would have crawled out eventually."

"Not before the car exploded."

I could feel myself wince. Apparently moments after we left that tragic scene month ago, Leah's CR-V exploded into a fiery display. I really had saved her life. I had saved Bella's life once too in yet another unfortunate car incident. It was a bit ironic.

"Leah would much prefer to be left alone than see me, I'm sure Renesmee."

She pouted, her checks still filled with noodles.

"Whatever then." She sighed. Then she reached across the table for my hand and rubbed it in a comforting way. Vivid scenes of Leah and me passed through my mind. A picnic on First Beach, a camp site underneath the stars. Then an image of all of us- Leah was with me, Bella was with Jacob- and we all looked so happy. It was perfect. Way too perfect. I wanted to take to false reality that Renesmee put in front of me and drown in it. But all too soon she removed her hands, taking the pleasant images with her.

"What on earth made you think of that?" I asked as calmly as I could.

_I don't know…You lost your love because of imprinting and the same happened to her. You saved mom form a car and now you saved Leah form a car. You like humans and she's human…ish…_ My daughter thought so that Leah couldn't hear.

"You're nuts Renesmee. Don't ever show that to me again. Don't show that to _anyone_ again."

She rolled her eyes then shoved an egg roll in her mouth.

"You two would have made the cutest couple too."

* * *

When we finally left, Leah was still waiting on her guest.

She had been waiting for over an hour.

She shouldn't have to wait that long for a guy.

I walked my daughter back to my apartment just off the Ave and walked the 20 some blocks to my last class of the day. I would have preferred to drive, but with a campus such as one like the UW, walking was much quicker. I turned onto 15th street and made my way to Hitchcock Hall for my open computer lab, Biology 328 class. I was already familiar with the marital, having taken the class over 30 times, but I always found biology interesting. I made my way to the third floor of the red brick building and opened the doors to the computer lab.

Then I smelt her again. Piney fresh and clean.

She was already at her computer, typing away, but she spared me a glance as I entered and gave me a halfhearted smile. Next to her sat Mike Newton who was seated so close that his hips were practically attached to hers. Mike, who was oblivious to my presences, stroked Leah's shoulder length hair in a longing fashion, twisting his fingers in its silkiness. I found myself wishing that it were me playing with her hair in that fashion.

And then there were his thoughts. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. Images of her sprawled out under his sheets in hot passion races through his mind and all I wanted to do was rip his heart out.

Leah's thoughts were more innocent. She was daydreaming about walking down the pier on a clear weekend, kissing him under a perfect sunny day. I felt a familiar pain where my heart should have been. Oddly, it was the same pain I felt the day of Nessie's second birthday party.

I took a seat behind the two and watched them all lab period long. Mike would rub his hand up and down Leah's thighs (which were thankfully clad in jeans), trying to sneak his way to her center. But Leah would push his hand away in a swift motion if he got too close. Mike was a little put off by that, but he wouldn't let it stop him. He'd wait a few minutes then try again. It was madding to watch. Mike was a huge downgrade from Sam. Accepting Mike was like hitting rock bottom. That girl could literally date any guy she wanted to at this college and yet she chose Mike.

Maybe she was right to think that there was something wrong with her before.

Maybe Carlisle should have given her a MRI scan just to make sure she still has the ability to think right.

As soon as the clock struck two, I packed my stuff up and was out the door.

"Yo Edward!" I heard a familiar voice call me name. There was no way for me to pretend like I didn't hear him since he was so close behind me. I turned around to face him using every bit of self restraint I had left as to not snap him in half.

"Hey Mike. It's been awhile."

"Yah no doubt man…Are you taking Bio 328 too? I saw you as I went to go pack my stuff up."

"Yes, I am."

"Awesome! That means we can have study parties and shit like that. You were hella smart back in high school. Between you and Leah, I might actually get a 2.0 in this class. You know Leah right? She's from the Forks area too. I'm sure you do because Leah is a friend of Jacob and Jacob is good friends with-" He cut himself short. He, like everybody else in Forks knew about our divorce. I gave him a weak smile for caring.

"It's okay Mike. And yes, I know Leah." Then, as if on cue, Leah finally emerged from the lab with her leather school bag slung around her narrow shoulder.

"Hey Edward, I thought I saw you." She said causally as she reached for Mike's hand. So they weren't just messing around but actually dating then. Why did that seem so much worst?

"Hey Leah, It's been a while." Three months, two weeks and four days seven hours 26 seconds and counting.

"Yah it has. I didn't realize that you were going to school…here." She added quickly, realizing that it would be odd for me as Fork's Highs valedictorian to not go to college.

"I didn't realize you were going here either. I thought you were at Western."

"No, I switched at the end of last year."

_Sam decided that he wanted to go back to school._ Was her reason unsaid.

"Ah, I see. Well it was nice seeing you two." It really wasn't. I realized then that I was somewhat jealous of Mike. For all the trash he was worth or rather not worth, he was still able to be with Leah. Leah was only kind to me because she owed me. This kindness wouldn't last long, I was sure. It wasn't fair. I turned to leave, not being able to stand being next to the two when Mike called out to me again.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing later tonight?"

"Homework." I grunted. It was always a good excuse. Normally, people would say 'oh' and then say 'never mind then.' But not Mike Newton.

"Great! That means that you're going to need a break. Leah and I are going to Kelly's around 9 or so. Wanna come with?"

Mike seemed to be genuinely enough, but what surprised me more was that Leah wanted me to come.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

I wasn't given the chance to think about it. As soon as Renesmee got word, she immediately started whining until I agreed to go, and then begged me to take her along too. I wasn't too thrilled that Nessie was tagging along and Bella would have my head if she ever found out. But I couldn't say no to her. She was my little girl still and it wasn't like I was going to let her out of my sights.

"Oh daddy! We're going to have so much fun! I've always wanted to go to a bar! Maybe afterwards we can go to a club or something?"

"No, we can't. And don't you dare drink anything, or for that matter, eating anything while we're out."

"Don't be so paranoid dad. I'm five and I'm a vampire." She said as she brushed mascara unto her long eyelashes.

"Half a vampire, and for Christ sake Nessie, go put some cloths on!"

"What?" She blinked innocently, but looking anything but. Her waist long hair was straighten and pulled into a loose bun at the nap of her neck, with a few curly locks poking out from behind her ear. She had a snug fitting, low cut white tank top, a super mini skirt and knee high leather boots. I would rather kill her than to ever let her step a foot outside of the house looking like that.

"We're going to a bar not a strip club. And no, you are not a gogo dancer."

She rolled her eyes but stocked back to her room in my flat and changed.

By the time we got to the bar, it was packed and nearly impossible to find anyone. But Leah's fresh scent was a powerful guide, we found her in no time. She was seated at the bar, sipping on a martini when I caught her glance. Her dark brown hair was down and cut much shorter than it was three months ago. And although she hadn't any make up on, her lips were full and cherry red and her lashes were long and thick.

"Edward you came! And you brought Ness?" She raised an eyebrow at my daughter who waved back in response.

"Yah, she's five and a half." I answered as if it justified something.

"Right, because all five year olds look like they can be 17 passing for 21…" Leah muttered but reached over to hug Renesemee none the less.

"Where's Mike?" I asked her when I realized that he was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know…he saw an old friend and went to go talk to them."

I didn't believe that for a second, nor did Leah.

"So Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you save me?"

It wasn't a question I was expecting. Why wouldn't I save her? She thought I hated her, that's why.

"I'm not the biggest fan of the shapeshifter, but that doesn't mean I hate you. Plus you're practically family; I wasn't just going to leave you there."

"Well, thank you. I owe you one. Big time."

"I'm holding you to it."

She laughed. It was the first time I heard her laugh. The sound was just as mesmerizing as her appearance. Music in every note that escaped her lips.

"Hey dad, I'm going to go over there. Okay. Bye!" Nessie muttered and tried to scurry off into the crowd, but I quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go _anywhere_ alone in this place." The thoughts that came pouring out of the heads of half these guys were just sick

She pouted some and then sat down.

"So, are you dating anyone now Leah?" Nessie asked. I shot her a warning glance, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"Yah, his name is Mike. You know him Edward."

"In deed I do…" I muttered.

"So what's he like?" Renesmee continued to press.

"He's just like any other guy I guess. He's okay enough."

Hearing that for some reason made me feel a little better. The fact that he was only okay to her meant that she realized that she had room for improvement when it came to who she dated. That was a good thing. That girl didn't need to settle for less. Not when she could have the world.

"How long have you two been dating?" I asked out of morbid curiosity.

"A little over two months now. It's been…fun. Interesting I guess. What about you? Anyone new in your life?"

It was a simple question, but a painful one as well. The wounds that Jacob's imprinting left on me were apparently still fresh after three years.

"No, not yet." I did my best to hide the haunted look in my eyes, but Leah saw right through the façade. She instinctively reached out and placed a warm hand to my shoulder before she even realized what she was doing and gave me a comforting smile and looked at me with her bright eyes, with only a small trace of pain and hurt in them.

"I've been exactly were you are now Edward. But the good thing is that it only gets better from here."

I gave her my first genuine smile in the span of three year, and I felt the hands of fate starting to knit our lives together once more.

I had a strong feeling that I was going to be spending a lot more time with Leah, and that thought alone brought heat to my cold heart.

* * *

**AN:** Let me know what you thought. Thanks! :P


	4. Fall Fast Fall Free Fall for Me

A Place Only We Know

By: Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** So as soon as I got back form my date, I started working on this. So like for about five hours now? Yah, I'm just that cool :D I'm glad that people like this story! I have drafted all the way up to chapter 11 so far, but I will be taking a short break to finish drafting my other three stories that I'm working on at the moment. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me a piece of their minds; you guys rock! Now I think I had something else to say, but it's 1:45 and my brain is shutting down, so I hope you enjoy the fic and read on!

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Fall Fast. Fall Free. Fall For Me

Three months after the bar, Leah and I seemed to be getting closer and closer with each passing day. We were at the point now where we would meet up just about every day, just a after biology to talk about our project and more often than not now, our lives. Sometimes Mike would join us. But most of the time, Mike had to take off to finish some 'business'.

That boy was stupid if he thought he was pulling one over anybody.

And the women in front of me must have been in a state of denial; there was just no way that she could've been oblivious to what he was doing.

That meant that I must have been a coward for not saying something about the situation. The last thing I wanted to do was piss Leah off though. I was afraid of losing the friendship I had with her over Mike.

Me and my selfish ways.

I was honestly surprised at how much I had fallen for Leah in just this short amount of time. But if I thought about it, it wasn't all that surprising. She was exquisite both in body and mind.

"So explain this thing about genetic mutations you were telling me about again please?" She asked me from across the table. We were currently at her favorite coffee shop on the Avenue, working on her Bachelor's research paper. I had offered to give her one of my old essays, but Leah refused. Leah, unlike the rest of her pack brothers, she lived for academics. She took great pride in her work and continuously pushed for accolades.

She would go far, that much was for sure.

"What I was talking about was the change in the nucleotides due to high exposure of ionizing radiation, causing Rapid Somatic Hypermutation, which seems to be carried form on the Y chromosome from generation to generation, unlike standard SHM."

I could see the gears of her brain beginning to turn, and hear her thoughts organize the information I gave her.

"So you're saying that certain immune mutations may be transferrable? But how is that possible? I mean Darwin's theory kind of explains for it, Darwin's evolution doesn't work on the species as a whole, it's for the individual. An example please?"

I couldn't help but chuckle some. Leah refused to change topics until she sucked out every last detail from me.

"There's only one so far; Vampiric acid."

Leah rolled her eyes and snapped her notebook shut.

"Well I can't every well use that as a base for my research paper Edward. Good God, you're almost as bad as Jake."

"Oh ouch! There's no need to be rude. Thank you works just fine."

She laughed softly under her breath and shook her head.

"Thanks for the help, Edward" She said with a sigh and stretched her arms above her head.

"Yah, no problem Lee, any time. So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't really know yet." She answered nonchalantly, but her thoughts told a different story.

_Mike and I were s'pose to go to Gold Bar this weekend, but apparently he has something better to do._

My lips pressed into a thin line. Of course Mike had something 'better' to do.

"I wouldn't necessarily say better. And besides, it's the middle of winter, its too cold to go to Gold Bar."

Leah rolled her brown eyes and sat up in her chair some.

"Right, because I'm going to get cold and die of hypothermia. Oh the tragedy."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Oh, shut up Leah. You know what I mean. Anyways, I'm heading up to Forks this weekend, so if you were going to go up that way, I was thinking that we could car pool."

She mulled it over for a few seconds, and then nodded her head.

"You know what? I think that's a really good idea. Jacob has been screaming for me to come back home for about two weeks now, and I just really want to get away from the city for a bit. When are you leaving?"

I looked at my watch, but I already knew my answers.

"Let's see, its 12:45…so now."

"Now? But Edward! We still have another class, and then there's study group at 4:30!"

"How many days of class have you missed since you started college?"

"Well, none, but-"

"Good. So this one time isn't going to hurt you." I said getting up and pulled on her iron hot forearm, forcing her out of her seat. "Think of this as therapeutic."

"Therapeutic? Edward!"

"Don't even say it Leah. It's bad enough that you thought it. You don't need your books or your papers or your cell phone."

"Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what I do and don't need?" She snapped, lowing her brows toward me in a V-shape and placed bawled fist on her hips.

"I think I'm Edward Cullen."

Leah just folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at me.

_Whatever. But I DO need to stop by my dorm to get a few things and check out with my DA._

"Glad you came to your senses, Leah." I said smiling down at her. We walked to my flat first since it was only two blocks away from the coffee shop and hopped in my Volvo.

"Which dorm do you live in anyways?" I asked once I realized that I didn't know where she lived.

"Pierce. The one just off the I-5 exit." I nodded my head. She was only a five-minute's walk away, at a human pace.

I pulled up right outside of the dorm and Leah jumped out.

"Be right back."

"Uh-huh," She thought I was waiting for her.

Once she entered the building, I left the car and went over to the side of the dorm. She would have to live somewhere on the fifth floor, because that's where all senior girls lived in that dorm. Finding her room would be a matter of just seeking out her scent.

It proved too easy. I made it to her room before she did. Leah was just too set to her human ways. I shook my head as I picked her lock and entered her dorm. Her pine scent was everywhere and it was refreshing. She would make the prefect air freshener.

By the time Leah finally made it her dorm, I had already packed a gym bag full of cloths for her. She took one look at me and frowned.

"What the hell Edward!" She yelled as she snatched her bag from me. "This is my room! It's bad enough that you can invade my mind, so leave my room alone!"

"I don't invade your mind, Leah. You broadcast your thoughts to me. So really, it's you that needs to leave me alone."

"Watch it leech…" She muttered as she peered into the duffle bag. I didn't take the term 'leech' to heart. She always called me that when she was mildly annoyed. Which was more often than not.

"Well it looks like you got everything at any rate. How did you get in here anyways? I would have seen you enter if you came through the doors?"

"You still act too much like a human Leah," I said as I opened her window. "I came in through the fifth floor window."

"What did you do? Scale the side of the building?"

I rolled my eyes. For the way she was talking, she could have been a mortal.

"Now you're making me sound like Spiderman. Please, stop with all the flattery, Leah." I said sarcastically.

"No, seriously. How did you get the fifth floor window?" Her curious side was coming out again.

"I jumped."

"You just, jumped?"

"More or less. I climbed a bit too. But mostly jumped."

Her minded was still a bit boggled, but she just shook her head, as if to clear it.

"Whatever. Let's get going, okay?"

"Agreed. See you at the bottom." I said as I jumped from her window and landed lightly on my feet below. I looked up to see Leah's hovering head out the window as she looked down at me.

"Stupid Vampboy." I heard her mutter as she shut her window. It brought a smile to my face.

* * *

The ride to Forks seemed shorter than normal. Conversation between Leah and I seemed to flow a lot easier than what anyone could have expected. Sure we had a lot of banter, but it was friendly. And I could talk to her about anything; she would have something insightful and charming to say back.

All and all, Leah was rather pleasant to hang around. She wasn't the same girl I knew four years ago, a woman scorned by the very nature of her kind, and full of hate and bitterness.

This Leah was more forgiving. More willing to let go and let live.

I was almost sad when we entered the town limits.

I was going to drop her off at La Push, but I soon realized that her pack wasn't there. Everyone was at Charlie's house- from Leah's pack to my most of my own coven. Garrett of the Denali coven too.

That was odd.

Odder still, there seemed to be no animosity between the groups either. It was all rather peaceful.

"Slight change in plans Leah," I said as I prepared to exit the freeway.

"Oh?" She asked and looked up from her window.

"Everyone's at Charlie's."

She arched an eyebrow at me.

"You mean the whole pack's at Charlie's house?"

"Not just your pack. But my family as well."

Leah's thoughts went dire for a moment and I could feel her grow tense beside me.

"Jacob would have told you if something was wrong Leah, don't worry. There's not a blood bath. It's really harmonious over there actually."

She relaxed some in her seat, but only some. She was still a bit skeptical. Renesmee birth and Jacob's original imprinting on her gave us all something to fight for, and Jacob's and Bella's marriage brought a little more peace to the two groups, but the pack still wasn't that comfortable with the vampires. Besides the Clearwater's and the Black's of course.

We turned in to Charlie's drive way and were greeted by Emmett, Quil, Seth and Garrett.

Garrett was the first to reach the car and immediately went to peer in the passenger window to look at Leah. His eyes locked on hers and for a few intense moments didn't break gaze.

Leah just stared back at him, but she felt really uncomfortable and tensed up again. Her only relief was that Quil and Seth were there too.

"Goddamn it!" Garrett exclaimed, backing up from the door after an odd amount of time. "There goes 200 bucks!"

"But, but how?" Seth stammered as he looked at his sister as well.

"It's not fair! She had to have cheated!" Quil protested. "Maybe she lied. "

"Nope. She's never been able to do it before." Emmett said a bit perplexed.

_How_ _on earth did Alice see her?_ He wondered.

Alice saw Leah?

"Um excuse me," Leah said as she opened the door to get out the car. I soon followed her. "But just what the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Why, you pretty lady!" Garrett said, eyeing her with his still somewhat ruby eyes.

"Yah sis. We made a bet with Alice."

"Well that was stupid." Leah answered

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad I had enough sense not too." Said a husky voice from behind.

"You? Have sense? That's a first…" Leah said turning around to hug her Alpha. The connection between the two was uncanny. At times, it was as if they were one person.

"Ouch, man. Right off the bat, Lee! Not even a hi."

She grinned and patted his chest lightly

"Yup. Now where is mom?"

"She's in the kitchen, with Alice and Bells."

"Thanks. So why is everyone from the Northwest magical community here?" She asked as she walked into the house.

"The Denali's were already on their way here when Quil and Emmett made the bet with Alice, then Garrett heard about it and wanted in, so they all came down here to wait for you. And when Nessie heard that you were coming down she wanted to come too. Thus, the most cracked-up family reunion."

Jacob couldn't have been more right.

"Leah! It's about time you came back home!" Sue Clearwater exclaimed as, barging out of the kitchen to wrap her arms around her daughter's slender frame.

"Heya mom," She said and hugged the older women back. "I'm sorry I haven't been back sooner. You know, the insurance _still _refuses to get me a new car. Six freakin months later too! Apparently, I staged the whole thing…" She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, where Alice and Bella were idly gossiping. Alice had the biggest grin on her face as we walked in, but her mind was blocked. Bella must have been protecting her from me. But why? The look on Bella's face was borderline murderous though.

"It's about time you showed up!" Alice said, waving at Leah. "This, of course, means a trip to the Bellingham Mall. They have this dress that would look just gorgeous on you!"

"You can see me?" Leah questioned, sitting down.

"Now I can!" Alice cheered and wrapped her up in her awkwardly in her arms. "And we're going to have so much fun together too!"

"Um, thanks…Alice?"

"No, I can't see them. Just you. But that doesn't make you a freak of nature; everything happens for a reason"

Leah was a little taken aback by that. She was just getting use to the idea of me answering her questions before she spoke them, and now it looked like she would have to get use to Alice too. Leah didn't really know what to say back. She wiggled her way out of Alice's grip and gave her an awkward thanks once again.

"So Edward, how is life in Seattle?" Bella asked me but her tone wasn't sweet. I could tell she had an angle.

"It's fine."

"Just fine? How are the bars?" Her tiny fists were clenched and she was gritting her teeth. Alice shot Bella glance and reached across Leah to grab her forearm. But that didn't stop her from bearing her pointed teeth and snarling at me. None of this scared me though; I'm the one that showed her how to roll her upper lip back like that.

"Bells, really?" Jacob drawled and rubbed her shoulders a bit. She just batted him away.

"Yes _really_! How could you Edward? She's my _only_ daughter and you know how I feel about her going out!"

Bella looked like a true vampire at the moment, and the sight reminded Leah of Victoria's vampires. Slightly bothered by it, she bolted to my side in the blink of an eye. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I lightly placed a hand on her shoulders. She could have easily moved to Jacobs side, but she went to mine instead.

"Bella, stop over reacting. Nothing happened. I wasn't going to let anything happen."

"In Edward's defense, Nessie does have the mind of 21 year old, a body of a 17 year old and Leah was there too. Nothing would have happened to her." Jacob said, trying his best to calm her down. It was pointless though; when Bella was on her rampage, there wasn't a force in heaven or earth that could knock sense into her.

"She my only daughter too Bella. Do you really think that I would let anything happen to her?"

"I know that you wouldn't want anything to happen to her." She said bitterly. I was a little taken aback by that. Was she trying to insinuate that I wasn't carful enough when it came to Renesmee?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I could feel my own lips pull back. Had we still been married or if I was still heartbroken over her, I would have never snarled at her like that. But oddly, even the last if wasn't true anymore. Bella was now like a sister to me. And I've fought both of my sisters before.

"It's means that maybe you should-"

"Mom! Dad! Stop it before Grandpa has to buy a new house!" Renesmee yelled from the doorframe as she dragged Jasper in with her. Immediately a sense of peace fell over the kitchen, and with in seconds, Bella and I had both mellowed out.

"Jasper! Ugh! Why did you clam me down? I wanted to rip Edward's head off." She rolled her eyes, and then looked back at me. "I'm sorry Edward. Just forget the last thing I said. But please…She's only five. I don't want her growing up so fast."

"Oh, mama! You can't blame dad for that! He can't help the fact that he's a vampire and that his chromosomes made me develop at a rapid pace." Leave it to Nessie to make everything so matter of fact.

"No, I guess I can't can I?" She looked sheepishly down at her hands, and had she been human, I knew her face would have been red from embarrassment. Classic Bella.

"I forgive you Bella."

I tried to feel for Leah's reaction to the whole thing, but now her mind was blocked too. I liked it better when Bella didn't know how to use her power.

* * *

We didn't stay at Charlie's long since everyone else quickly left back to La Push, so that's where we traveled.

The reservation had a family feel to it; Esme had been cooking all day long with the help of Rachel and Rosalie and Charlie, Garrett, Carlisle and Billy were out on the porch, debating the odds the Seahawks had at going to the Super Bowl the this year. Emmett found a sparing partner in Paul, Alice and Eleazar were immersed in a conversation about tribal history with Sue, Quil, Kate, Embry and Jasper were playing cards, Tanya, Carmen and Renesmee were googling over Crystal and Ashle, Sam and Emily's new born twins and Bella, Emily, Sam and Jacob were talking about family life.

Had we all been together like this six years ago, there would have been bloodshed.

Then there was Leah. I couldn't read her mind because Bella was blocking her Alpha's mind, but she had a rather complex look on her face. She set down in the over grown grass with her hair falling around her face, pulling up blades and waving them together, forming a grass crown of sorts. I stepped out from my spot on the porch and came to sit by her on the ground.

"You were right Edward." She said without looking up at me.

"Of course I was right. But for the sake of humor, what was I right about?" I asked, readjusting myself next to her on the grass. She continued to weave the blades together for a few moments longer then sighed, still not looking at me.

"I really wish Bella wouldn't block Jacobs mind…"

"Then that makes two of us. Did she scare you?" I asked.

I could fell the air around her change as she set up some.

"I wasn't scared, but angry leeches aren't too pleasant to be around. I know Bella wouldn't hurt me, but still…it's an automatic response on my part."

"So you felt saver by me?"

"If she did decide to attack me, who better to stop her than you?"

"That would never happen. The only time Bella had human blood was when she was human. Me on the other hand…"

"Yahyahyah. You think you're going to relapse soon huh?"

I looked at her and gave a toothy grin.

"Maybe."

I would have thought it impossible for her to see me through her thick hair, but she punched me in the shoulder.

"Now you're trying to scare me."

"No, I'm not. It will take a lot more to scare you. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm so right about."

She let out a heave sigh and put she grass crown down.

"Sometimes it's easier having you just invade my mind."

"Yes, though I thought that we came to an agreement that it was you who was invading my mind."

"I do believe that I told you to shut up in response." She laughed, and then gave me a quick glance.

If I were human, then I would have thought that everything was just fine. But my vampire vision allowed me to see the traces of red in the whites of her eyes and the smeared trails of tears that had fallen down her cheek.

She had been crying.

"Leah, what-"

"Don't you _dare_ ask me that here," She said sternly. I didn't need to read her mind to understand; she didn't want anyone else to know why she was upset. Probably Mike. He would wake up one day only to find that he had been emasculated.

"Alright then," I got up and then pulled Leah to her feet. "If not here, then where?"

"Edward, don't worry about it. It's my problem. Go have fun, okay?" I was going to protest, but then I saw her cell phone poking out of her front pocket.

"Okay then. I'll have fun," I said, and took her phone in one swift motion. "Didn't I tell you not to bring this?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you don't give that back right now…"

"So we're on full name bases now? All right then Leah Anne Clearwater; what? What's going to happen if I don't give it back right now?"

"Oi, stop acting like a fucking child and just give it here!"

"No, I don't think I will."

The scene that we were causing was making Leah blush with anger and embarrassment, and Jasper, who wasn't even trying to clam Leah down like he had with Bella earlier, thought the whole thing was amusing.

"Edward just give it back!" She attempted to snatch it out of my hand, but I was much stronger than her when she was in her human form. I jump back and waved the phone in her face.

"You're not getting it that easily."

She lunged at me again, but this time I took off running.

"Edward! Get back here! I'm not at all in the mood! UGH!" And then she was right behind me.

"Run Edward, Run!" I heard Emmet yell.

"You are so dead when I catch you!"

"Go get 'em Leah!" Jacob cheered.

Leah ran fast in her human form; I had to push myself to stay just a few steps in front of her. Soon we were out of their hearing range, but I didn't stop running. We ran through the forest and blinding speed, dodging trees with ease. After about 6 miles, the forest cleared and became a steep rocky platform. I went up to the peak and peered over.

So this is where Bella jumped over all those years ago then? It should have killed her. It really was a testament to her strength. I looked at the phone in my hand and flip it open with my thumb. Leah was screaming at me to just give it back and pulling at arm, but I just ignored her, because what I was reading made me want to go back to Seattle right then and commit murder.

Leah had sent a message to Mike, but she received a message from his girlfriend. His other girlfriend.

I could hear the rapid thumping of her heart against her chest and heard her choke up behind me. This weekend was suppose to make her feel better, to make her feel happy. But instead Mike, yet again, ended up bring her to tears.

I turn around to look at her, and sure enough, even with her face turned from me, I could see the tears were cascading freely down her face.

"I really didn't want to tell anyone about that." She said after a moment. "I guess I can understand his reasoning though."

"Really? Because I can't Leah. You were more than he deserved and we both know that."

"Yah, well, it doesn't matter now does it? Because it's always the same story with me…Just…just give me my phone. I'm going to head back to Seattle."

Mike shouldn't have been able to hurt her this much. I made the decision there that I would personally make sure that karma got back to him as soon as possible.

"No, Leah. I brought you here because you needed a break. Not Mike, or anyone else for that matter, is going to ruin your weekend. I'll see to that."

She started to speak, but ended up chocking up again. In one motion, I had her gathered up in my arm and cradled against my chest and just let her sob there.

Days could have passed and neither of us would have known.

"It's all going to be okay now," I whispered into her hair when she had finally stopped crying.

"Really? Can you promise me that?"

"No, not really. But I can promise you that I will all way be here and that I will never be the one to make you cry like this. I'm much smarter than that. Jacob would kill me."

But I would probably beat him to it.

She looked up at me with red-rimmed brown eyes and smiled. I could have sworn that I could feel my own heart beat.

"Thanks Edward." She said, then pulled away some. I could still feel her warmth against my body.

"No problem Lee. Ready to go back now?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"There's just one more thing I have to do."

"Oh really?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yah." She said with a wicked smile, and then pushed me. But not before I grabbed her hand.

The fall down wasn't that long at all, but I could have spent the rest of forever suspended there, just being with her. She hadn't forgotten Mike-she was still in pain. But she was here with me, holding my hand, falling with me.

Then we broke the surface, and the freezing water of the Sound surrounded us.

There was a moment when I caught her eyes through the murky waters and I felt my world shift away from beneath me. I was free falling again, and falling fast. I understood then why it was so hard for me to leave her when she was lying in that hospital bed, or why I felt the need to kill Mike for even thinking about doing something that might hurt her, or why I wanted to be the one to comfort her when she was sad.

The same thing happened to be when I fell for Bella.

I was falling for Leah. Not in some small crush way. No, this feeling was legitimate.

She pushed up to the surface for air, and I was soon behind her.

"What was that for?" I asked her. In all honesty, I didn't mind one bit why she did it. And I don't think she was mad at me for bring her down with me either.

She swept some of her matted hair from her face and smiled.

"I don't care how sweet or comforting you are. You took my phone. You had to pay."

"Ah, I see. Was it enough?" I asked. She seemed to ponder my question for a moment or two, and then splashed me with water, as if she could get me more wet than I already was.

"Now, you've paid enough." She laughed and began to swim up to shore, leaving her phone to sink to the bottom of the ocean floor to be forgotten.

* * *

Our journey back to La Push was measured in hours, not minutes and by the time we got back, the sky was painted black and the only people still outside were Bella and Alice, who were animatedly chatting.

"Well now, it's about time you two got back." Alice waved at us as we came into view. "We were starting to get worried that maybe you two killed each other. That one would have been hard to explain to Sue." Bella nodded in agreement.

"Or Nessie. She's been complaining about you two all day long. Apparently you have a game of Jenga to finished, Leah."

"She still remembers that? God, that was like three years ago!"

"She has a long memory, she still remembers being born. I can barely remember my life before I became of vampire." Bella said getting up to go in the house.

"I can barely remember what happened before I left today…"Leah said as she followed behind Bella.

"Don't keep her up too late Bella, we have a trip to Bellingham in the morning!" Alice yelled after them.

"I will, I will…" Bella muttered from inside the house. She never did like the shopping trips Alice dragged them too.

"And you, Mister Edward, come and sit by me." She patted the seat next to her, motioning me to sit down.

"Are you about to tell me my future?" I asked as I sat down.

"Maybe, not really. It's not clear, but here's the camcorder you wanted." She said handing me the tiny device that I hadn't even asked for yet. "All I really wanted to tell you was that, if the time comes, were all willing to go with you." She said with a sad smile and patted my shoulder. This was the problem with Alice; she was always giving cryptic messages. And I couldn't read her mind because Bella was _still_ blocking it.

"Now tell me what's life in Seattle like?"

" I will, just as soon as you tell me how you started seeing Leah?"

* * *

**AN:** Oh it's love! But don't start to think that this story is close to finish! Edward and Leah aren't getting together that easily folks. Please let me know what you think, especially about the cliff scene. It's overplayed and I would normally not use it, but I think I used it well for a playful romantic scene, instead of an emo like one...


	5. In Your Arms

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN**: I had wanted to get this story out sooner, but was acting all funky and what not, so I just let the system chill for a few days…I drew some cover art for this fic too!! I'll post it during the next story update (so maybe Friday? I hope…) At any rate, thank you for all the love I've been receiving guys! It really does mean a lot to me! You guys are amazing! :D lets me know that this isn't all for naught.

Now two quick things: 1)Please don't hate Bella. Edward doesn't hate Bella. Bella couldn't help it, it was her destiny to end up with Jacob. 2) This chapter (I feel) moves a little slow, but it's important for later chapters. I hope you enjoy it though!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** In Your Arms

With the Denali's gone and Emmett and Jasper out sparing, Carlisle and Esme back at the reservation and the girls out and about town, Jacob and I were left to have a horrible conversation. Or rather, he talked, and I said:

"No."

"C'mon Edward! Just tell me already!"

"No"

I was sitting at the top of the landing, waiting for anyone else, really, _anyone_ else, to come back home. Jacob had been folling me all day long, like a sick puppy, asking me the same thing, over and over and over and over. The sky outside was a purpleish tint; it was getting dark soon. Where was everyone?

"Please?"

"No."

"What if I tell you what Alice and Bells are hiding?"

"That's temping, but no."

Jacob gave me his famous pout that allowed him to get whatever he wanted from the girls, but it didn't work on me. I just stared back.

"Edward! This is killing me!"

"Really? That's good new. Say, how does it feel? You know, slowly dying and all that?" I asked sitting up in my chair some. Sure, I had a new love to pressure now, but that didn't mean that I wasn't still somewhat pissed about Jacob's second imprinting. If I was being honest with myself, I wasn't upset about that anymore; but I liked it when it was Jacob on the squirming edge and feeling out-of-the-loop.

"Oh hahaha Edward, you would know better then me. But seriously, me and Leah haven't kept a secret from each other for the past five years! We've shared _everything_. And I mean everything."

"I'm sorry Jacob, but you have to take that up with Lee. But you could always force her to tell you, you know?"

No he couldn't. Jacob never forced Leah to do anything; partly because if he had, she would surly beat him back into submission with her fiery mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait a second. Back up some Edward. What did you just say?" Jacob had the most perplexed look on his face, as if he had just bared witness to the most ludicrous sight. Well it was crazy for me to suggest that he force her to do anything, but it wasn't that crazy.

"But you could always force her to tell you?"

"No, no not that! What did you call her?"  
"Lee. I call her Lee all the time."

"And she hasn't killed you yet? She didn't allow me to call her that until about three years ago. Hell she didn't even let Sam call her that when they were dating… " He said the last bit to himself.

Now that was something I wanted to hear. It was interesting-very interesting. She never minded me calling her Lee at all. And at times, she even preferred it. I was about to ask Jacob why she hated that name when I heard the tires to Jacob's Land Rover( a Christmas present from Esme) pull of the freeway. The girls would be home in a few seconds. We made it down to the front door just as the girls pulled up. Bella was out of the car and in Jacob's arms before her car door even shut. Leah and Renesmee were quick to follow her lead, while Rosalie and Alice moved the trunk load of bags into the house.

"Honestly mom, I'm not sure how you survived for the seventeen years before you met daddy or Jake." Ness said as she ran to hug me. I hugged her tight against my stone-cold body and kissed the top her head. She looked ridiculous in the outfit Alice had her wear, but I was ignoring that for to moment, just happy to have my little girl in my arms.

"You are so lucky you obtain my grace then Nessie." I said into her massive mane of curls.

My Bella. Still just as clumsy and accident prone as ever.

"Yah, really lucky," Leah commented. "Never thought a vampire could run into a wall. Or trip over her own feet. Or fall down the stairs. Or-"

"Okay, okay I get it. So I'm still a little clumsy. It's not like you've never tripped before…" Bella scoffed as she crossed her arm. Had she been human, she would have been beat red.

Leah seemed to pounder the question for a few seconds, then shook her head.

"Nope, can't say I have." She said with a grin.

"Yah Bella, it's a little odd that you're still such a klutz. Vampires are supposed to be inherently graceful and nimble." Alice said from the front door as she went to go fetch the last bags from the car. "You guys didn't make mention of how, absolutely stunning my girls look by the way. Shame on you two." Alice wagged her finger, now with the last bags in her hand. "Women loved to be complemented. So tell them; how do my lady's look?"

Bella looked cute in her modest outfit that was composed of Ugg boots, navy blue skinny jeans and a red 3/4th sleeve Ralph Lauren shirt. Nessi was wearing a long olive green tube shirt with tan short shorts (which I was going to have to burn) and matching olive pumps.

But those two paled in comparison to Leah.

Her short hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, with a few locks falling out just below her ear, exposing her big brown eyes. The straps to the yellow sun dress she was wearing came just to the edge of her shoulder, elongating her elegant neck and beautiful collar bone. The shape of the dress was snug against her upper body, but hung lose at her hip, flowering out to the bottom of her knees, with intricate bead work at the hem that made her legs look impossible long. Her matching yellow pumps only seemed to extend her glossy legs to perfection and brought her up to my eye level.

She looked perfect.

"Alice, I must say, you do work miracles! It's been ages since I've seen Leah in a dress!" Jacob commented and then hugged his beta tight.

"Yah, well take a picture, it last longer." Leah muttered.

"It's really pretty though Auntie Leah!" Renesmee said, tugging a bit at the hem.

"You look…wonderful Leah." I eventually said sounding completely awed.

"No need to state the obvious, Edward. She could be a freaking model I swear! I'm taking you shopping more often Leah."

"No thank you Alice. Once was enough for me. Besides, I have enough cloths in those bags you're holding to last me for years!"

"No, you don't. And anyways, I see it in your future. You can't beat fate. I'm just not sure why I haven't done this before!" She said in her melodic voice and danced her way in the house. Leah frowned hard and looked at Bella.

"I liked it better when she dotted over you…"

Bella smiled, showing off her pointed teeth.

"I'm just glad that I'm off the hook now!" She cheered.

"Don't think that for a second Bella! I still have much to work on with you." Alice said leaning out of the second floor window. Bella groaned and leaned her head against Jacob's massive pexs.

"Sometimes, I wish I never met the girl…I blame you for this Edward." She added jokingly.

"I'm not taking the blame for anything Bella. Blame Jacob."

"Me? Why me?" Jacob blinked.

"Because blaming you is just that convenient." Leah smiled.

"You know dear, they have a point. This mess is now officially your fault Jake. You should have imprinted earlier."

Leah just laughed and Jacob rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever', before picking his wife up (much against her wishes) and carried her inside.

"Now Nessies, let's talk about this 'outfit' your wearing." I said, following the rest of the group back inside.

She rolled her chocolate eyes and sighed.

"Daddy! When are you going to stop treating me like a baby! I am five after all…"

My little girl was five. What was happing to the world?

* * *

The thing we kept forgetting about Leah was that she was more human than shapeshifer. Alice's shopping trip ended up taking its toll on her, and soon she fell into a deep sleep, not even waiting for Esme( who returned home shortly after the girls did) to finish cooking for her.

"Oh, poor girl," Rosalie said, pushing some hair out of Leah's face with cool hands. "She really is a delicate thing isn't she?"

"Delicate? Ha! Don't let her hear you say that. Leah's one of the toughest girl's I know. She'd kick your ass for saying that, Rosalie." Jacob said from his spot on the floor, just under Leah's feet.

"I'd like to see her try…" She muttered to Jacob.

"It wouldn't be a contest…As of yet at any rate." Alice chipped in. "Why haven't you trained her Jacob? She's your beta after all."

"Werewolves don't need to be trained, Alice. It's all instinct." Jacob said pointing to his head. Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood up slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping woman too much. It was odd (really odd) to see just how caring and _sisterly_ Rosalie was with Leah. Maybe because she never aspired to become a vampire like Bella once did?

"Stupid mutt, maybe it's 'instinct' for you silly boys, after all, you have been running around barefoot through the forest fighting each other even before you started to phase, but Leah's a lady; lady's don't think about fighting or jumping or boyish things like that."

"Boyish things like mechanics? Wow, some lady you are Rosalie." Jacob said, calling her on her favorite pass time. Rosaline promptly thumped him on the head.

"I'm sure that I'm a better mechanic than you, mongrel."Then she made her way up the stairs soundlessly.

"Aw man, what a bitch! Alice, I didn't do anything to her this time. Why is she still picking on me?"

"Because you smell like a dirty wet dog. Sorry hun." Bella said for her, jabbing him in the side with a hard finger. Jacob mocked a wince, then gathered Bella in his arm in one swoop and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"It's okay Bells. I think you smell horrible too." He flashed her a heart-breaking smile and she, in turn, socked him hard on the shoulder.

Those two together were sickenly perfect. Their interactions with one another were witty, amorous, and dreamlike; it was almost as if the heavens designed them together for each other.

I guess in a way that was true.

It made me wonder why on earth she got with me instead of him in the first place?

Well, if I never got with Bella, I would have never known Jacob, which in turn, I would have never met Leah.

I casted my gaze once more to the sleeping form on the couch. She stirred lightly, causing a few strands of dark hair that came out of her bun to fall back on her face. Long black lashes pooled at the bottom of her eyes and full lips were slightly parted, allowing for easily breathing. She looked so soft and human.

"Whoa, Leah's really out of it. Maybe I should get her back home…"

"The ride would wake her." I finally spoke and crossed the room in two step steeps. I reached down and picked Leah up, careful not to move her too much, and brought her up stairs to my old room.

It was the first time I've been in that room in three years.

I laid her down onto the old bed I had gotten for Bella, and Leah immediately snuggled up against the blankets and sighed contently.

"Thank you…" she muttered softly and turned her face toward me, long lashes fluttering open. Her voice was so soft the even I could barely hear her. I frowned some and set down on the edge of the bed. She was so peaceful; I didn't want to wake her.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I should have just left you on the couch."

"I really wasn't asleep, but I was so tired…I don't think I can even walk. I feel like how I felt when I first started to transform. I can barely move my legs, and I feel like ice is following in my bones…No pains yet though."

"Are you sick? Do you want me to get Carlisle? "

"No."

"Jacob?"

She gave me a stern look.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"Yah, and I'm not delicate either." Leah said, still just as feisty as ever.

"Of course not, Lee."

"I could kick her ass…"

I just chuckled, but I was seriously hoping that she was just kidding around. Rosalie was a lot stronger than what she looked.

"I do like the fact she called me a lady though. My brothers don't see me as one, but I am…I can run and bite, but that's just about it. I don't know how to fight like they do." She said with a sigh and tugged the blankets around her body.

"You'll learn in time. Besides, you're much more talented in other ways." I reassured her.

"Would you prefer it if I took you home?"

"No. This bed is big and comfy."

"We could bring the bed as well."

"It's too big to fit through the door."

"I can bend it."

"I don't want to get up." Leah sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Leah, work with me here. What can I do?"

"Did you want me to leave?"

She sounded so sincere. The last thing I wanted her to do was go home. I wanted her to stay here in my bed.

"No, I want you to feel comfortable."

"I'm comfortable here."

I smiled down at her and swiftly pushed back some of her hair out of her face, much like the way I did with Renesmee just before she went to bed.

"You're still in your sundress Leah, let me go see if I can find you something to sleep in."

Alice was in the room half a second later with a pair of soccer shorts and a tank.

"Some privacy please?" Alice asked as she shooed me off the bed and had me face the other direction as she lifted Leah's dress over her head and put on her tank top and shorts with lighting speed.

"This is just a spell dear. It'll go away before the night." Alice assured her, as she wrapped her in blankets. "I see you all energetic and peppy in the morning so don't worry."

"Thank you, Alice."

"No problem, Lee. Have a good night." She wrapped her arms around Leah for a quick hug.

"I put the camcorder in your jacket Edward so that you wouldn't forget it." She said to me, then bounced out of the room. I just nodded and watched her leave the room. I supposed that that should have been my que to exit too, but I didn't want to leave her. Just like I didn't want to leave her all those months ago. Everything about her was tugging at my stone heart, grounding my feet in place.

"Are you leaving Edward?"

I tuned to face her. She was all wrapped up in the blankets now and Alice had pulled all of her hair back into a bun.

"I would only keep you up. And you look like you need rest. Lots of it."

"Alice said that this is just a spell and that I would feel better by the need of the night."

"Did you want me to stay?"

She laughed lightly and set up a bit.

"Of course I want you to stay! Come here." She prompted by patting the empty area of the bed next to her.

I was by her side before she even finished. She automatically snuggled up against my chest the best she could and I wrapped my arms around her frame and pulled her the rest of the way.

This felt perfect. This felt right. This felt natural, just having her lay here against me like this. I never wanted to get up from this position, but Leah said that she felt cold and my body was like a glacier.

"I should probably move Leah. I'll make you freeze."

"Edward, shut up." She muttered and looked at me. "You don't feel cold to me at all."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should move this blanket so that-"

"Stop being such a nice, wonderful gentleman and just stay here with me alright?"

She snaked her arms around me tightly and pressed her cheek hard against my chest. She was shivering slightly but she wouldn't move away.

"I told you already Leah that I'll always be here, so don't worry about that. I just don't want you to get sicker, that's all" I held her tighter and she sighed deeply, letting out an extra rush of freshness to fill the minuscule space between us. I took a long breath to suck it all in. After a moment, she turned her face to mine once more and smiled.

"Strange don't you think? Six months ago, I tried my hardest to stay away from you, now I don't want you to leave, it's like I can't get enough of you. What the hell happened between us? How did _we_ become such good friends?"

It was a good question. Seemingly out of nowhere, I run into her flipped-over CR-V, save her and fall hard for her. And now, I feel like I would do just about anything for the woman in my arms.

"The best answer I could give you is fate."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I really don't believe in fate anymore, but whatever. Just hold me alright?" She yawned and allowed her face to fall back to my chest.

I smiled down on her and resisted the urge to kiss the top of her forehead.

"I won't let you go, I promise."

"Night Edward…"She mumbled into me and fluttered her eyes shut. A minute later, her breathing was soft and steady, already deep in sleep. I bent down and stole a kiss form the top of her forehead. It was cowardly, yes, but I couldn't help myself.

"Sleep well Leah."

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, she seemed to be happier than ever, with all trace of the weariness she felt last night gone away. And we were inseparable now; we were so comfortable with one another that we just extension of each other. We fit perfectly together, just like Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Jacob; It was as if _I_ had imprinted on Leah. I honestly couldn't remember a happier time in my life. We stop by La Push so that she could say good-bye to her family, then we made our way back to the highway, south to Olympia, ready to face the realities of the city and the college again. But it was going to be okay; Leah was here with me. Seeing her shining face in the seat next to me inspired me. I was prepared to do anything to keep her face just the way it was now.

Which meant that Mike had a huge problem at hand now. He didn't realize just how hellish his life was about to be.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if i'm teasing you, but there's still about five more chapter until they get together at last. But i hope you liked this! a little mellow bit, before everything become choatic and dramtic :D Hope you liked it! Reviews of all kinds (except for flames, because those don't help) are welcome. Thank you!


	6. Open Door

A Place Only We Know

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** Told you I'd get this done by Friday…even thought I had a ten page report to get done…I find it amazing. Knocking out 3,000 words for this is easy. Doing it for English? Not so much the easy…(and I did say, not so much the easy) But it did it, go me! And go this written up. So I'm proud. The only promise I broke was not finishing the cover art for this story. As a quick warning, a chapter like this is why the story is rated T. Violence, though, truthfully, not really gory…Mike bashing. Thank for all the lovely reviews people! :D Read on!

* * *

** Chapter 6:** Open Door

She was pissed. Beyond pissed. I doubt that Jasper could even calm her down had he been here. But if her angry drove her to my door, then I selfishly welcomed it. She leaned against me as my fingers flowed across the keys of my Hamburg Steinway piano, playing an old tune. Her warm heat radiated through my body, making me feel alive again. The soft vibrations of her juicy heart echoed against my toughen skin. And with every exhale of breathe, the room was filled with a plume of freshness.

She was silent as I worked my melody, but her mind raced with the latest gossip from Mike's love life.

He was now bedding Leah's roommate, Janice Hallmaker. It wasn't surprising that Mike's new liaison was causing serious tension between the two girls. Janice knew she was just the rebound girl and was positive that Mike was just using her to try and get close to Lee again. Janice, however, didn't seem to comprehend just how much Leah _never_ wanted to see his face again, and the fact that Janice had him in their shared dorm all waking hours of the day pissed her off. It was a hopeless mess, but I wasn't too worried about it. Mike would soon be long gone if I and my camcorder had anything to say about it.

I finished my piece, and Leah sighed contently.

"Beautiful, as always."

I cocked my head and gave her a toothy grin.

"Can you tell me who composed that piece?"

She mulled it over for a few seconds, the shot out:

"Bach?"

"Nope. More modern."

"Okay then, Patrick Moraz?"

I frowned. What I played sounded nothing like Moraz's work. But at lest she remembered him.

"Less modern than Moraz. Like Gottschalk."

I could feel Leah roll her eyes and sigh.

"Please don't ask me to tell you the name of that piece. All I know is that it sounded lovely. Nothing more."

I laughed softly at her statement; she was no music major, but she tried hard to make sense of what I told her. But she preferred her science, by far. I pulled the wooded cover over my keys and turned in my seat to fully face her.

"You know you can always stay here Leah, if only for a little while. Or forever. Which ever way you'll have it."

She flashed me her brilliant smile.

"I know I can Edward, thanks."

"No problem. Now, get up. I have a surprise for you."

She arched a dark brow. She didn't like orders, nor did she really like surprises.

"What is it?" she asked reluctantly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" I got up from my piano bench and grabbed her coat. She didn't need it, but we wore them out of habit. She rolled her eyes, but got up nevertheless and accepted her coat.

"Just as long as it's nothing like the last surprise you got me."

"No, nothing like that." I spoke innocently. And it was true, though somewhat misleading. The last surprise I got Leah was the new BlackBerry with a costume face and back plate especially designed for her. She took it just as well as Bella would have.

We walked out to the Ave and the 20 some short blocks it took to get to Red Square. All the way idly chatting about whatever passed through our minds.

"I think it could be very possible!" She was weighing out the possibility of whether or not someone could be born a vampire. She thought it had a fair shot.

"Even if it _were_ possible, why on earth would you want to d something like that?" I asked her.

"Rose and I were talking and-"

I raised my hand to stop her.

"Enough said, I understand." Rosalie was still pushing the whole baby thing. I felt sorry for my sister, I really did. "Now turn right here." I said shoving her along.

"Okay, okay! God mister pushy, jeez! I'm going I'm-go…ing…"

Her words caught in her throat as she turned the coroner.

_Oh my god…_was all that she thought.

"Rosalie wanted to get you something smaller, but you seemed attached to what you had before…Do you like it?"

She just kept staring at the CR-V in front of her that was wrapped in a big red ribbon.

"Is that mine?!"

I chuckled at her comment. Sometimes, she could be very dense.

"This girl sees an Intergalactic Lima-Forest Fusion Green CR-V in the middle of Red Square that has a huge sign that says 'To: Leah' on it and she asks me if it's hers…" I shook my head as if I just saw a pitiful site. "Of _course_ it's yours, Lee."

"Hey, cut out the sarcasm. It doesn't suit you, you bastard!" she said as she swatted at my chest playfully. I caught her fist lazily, and she gave me a tight squeeze.

"It's Intergalactic Lima-Forest Fusion Green! How did you know that was my favorite color?"

"I saw it in Seth's head," I said with a shrug and then hugged her back. "Rose did a lot of work to it so that it's eco-friendly. It's has and EV- A123 Systems battery instead of a four-cylinder otto cycle K series engine, and at the top, under the bike rack are solar sensitive panels that can convert light into energy for the car."

"Dude, I lost you at eco-friendly. Cars are Jacob's business."

"But of course they are." I smiled at her, showing off my teeth.

"Put your fangs back where they came from and let ride!" She dashed off to the car, yanking me with her and ripped off the ribbon, stuffing it in the trunk and hopped in the driver's seat. I causally moved into the shot-gun position.

"Being completely frank and honest right now, this is the coolest thing ever. Period. I'm not sure how to start thanking you guys…How to start thank you! This is too much. Don't you ever do this again. Or I'll have to kill you." She ended her thank you with a glare. I laughed hard at her and patted her shoulder. She stated laughing too.

"You are very much welcome Leah. Now, are you going to drive this thing, or what?"

"Oh, I'll drive it." She gave me her beautiful smile, then shifted the gear to DRIVE.

* * *

Three days later, Leah took me up on my housing offer. I was seating at my piano, working on my third symphony when my phone buzzed to life. It was none other than the she wolf herself. I smiled as I picked up the phone.

"Lee, why are you up at this ungodly hour of the night? You need to be sleeping. I'm not going to answer any questions for you now." That was a lie. All she had to do was asks and I'd spill.

"Um, I was just wondering if I could come spend the night with you?" her voice was meek and unsteady. I immediately grew tense.

"Of course you may Leah, you needn't ask. What happened?"

"I'll…I'll tell you when I get there okay? Gimme five minutes. And please, just let me keep my thoughts to myself."

She wasn't asking me.

She hung up.

I was nervous now. Why did she sound so _scared_ on the phone? What was driving her out of her dorm at 2:30 in the morning? I paced back in forward in my living room until I saw an unnatural blur come down the avenue. She was running here? I ran down to the door and opened it for her.

All she came with was her school bag and the shorts and hoodie she was wearing. It was dark but darkness wasn't an excuse for my eyes; I saw everything she tried to hide in the shadows.

I couldn't help myself. I needed to know what was going on. But her head was cleared of anything that might tell me what had happened.

"Leah, what the hell…?

She just waved me off though.

"Edward, I'm exhausted. I'll explain later…" She muttered, pushing past me to the stairs case and up to my apartment.

I wanted to grab hold of her arm. I wanted to shake her by her shoulders. I wanted to force her to tell me. But I just let her go. I had to trust that she would tell me at some point.

As soon as she got through the threshold, she plopped down on the couch to rest, but it was much too short for her six foot frame.

"Leah, you don't have to sleep there. Ness has a bed that you can lay on instead."

"I'm too tired to move…" She muttered into the couch pillow.

"Well here then, I'll just carry you-"

I went to go pick her up, but was met with a surprising yell, both mentally and vocally.

"DON'T TOUCH ME LEECH!" Her voice was hoarse but forceful. Her eyes were red yet again and she was _snarling_ at me. What was going on? I needed to know what had happened. And I needed to know now.

I set her back down to the couch genteelly, and she looked up at me with apologetic eyes.

"That…that was uncalled for…"

I just nodded my head in agreement, waiting for her to continue. Then she spilled. She was very meticulous about her thoughts, which I was glad for because by the time she finished her story, my fists were balled tight and my lips were curled back. I was ready to commit murder.

She told me of how Mike had come over to visit Janice; how she insisted that they all have a drink. How she got oddly tired and fell a sleep. How she felt someone tugging at her clothing and how she urged her body to become more alert. How she woke up to find Mike on top of her, ripping her shirt. How he held her down by her neck, punched her in the face and called her a bitch for leaving. How it took just about all of her resolve not to phase and bite his head off. How he continued to try and rape her and how she fought back hard. How she made him bleed and bruise and run away like a coward.

Then she told me of how Janice had gotten mad at _her_ saying that _she_ wanted to sleep with Mike and when he changed his mind, she screamed rape. How Janice, so love sick over Mike, tried to fight her too. How she cared about Janice too much to stay there any longer and how she ended up calling me.

"That's what pissed me off the most, I think." She was sitting up now with her knees curled into her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "She was supposed to be my friend, but she turned on me. I could never hurt her like I did Mike though.

"I could. Easily." I had only clamed down a bit. "And I could kill Mike too."

"No and definitely not. _I'm _going to kill Mike." She was serious.

The thought entertained me immensely: Leah was a strong woman who didn't need a man to come and avenge her, but at the same time, I didn't want her to get blood on her hands.

"Not yet, you're not. Here, allow me to have a proper look at you." She let me push back her hood and tilt her head. The bruise on the right side of her face was bigger than I had originally thought; even with her fast healing rate, that wouldn't go away for at least a few days. And the angry red handprint on her throat wrapped around her neck like a collar.

"Jacob is going mad right now." She said with a half laugh. "He really wants to know what's going on."

"You should call. He is your Alpha and all that jazz…" Did I like Jacob much? No. But he was close to Leah, he had the right to know.

She gave a single nod, then stood.

"I'll call him now. But can you do me a favor?"

"Tell me what you want."

"Call Rosalie for me."

I was still trying to figure out when they became friends.

* * *

Like asked, I called Rosalie and urged her to come down to Seattle. Leah did the same with Jacob. Leah asked if they wanted to carpool. They both said no.

We waited all of an hour for the two of them to complete the 3 hour journey. Rosalie arrived first, taking Leah away from me the moment after she walked through the door. Jacob arrived seconds after her.

"What happed to you? You look horrible!" Rosalie said, turning Lee's face in her marble like hands."  
"Looks like you were in a bad flight Lee…" Jacob tried to lighten things up a bit for her but failed horrible as he traced the outer line of her bruise. He was extremely nervous now. Leah patiently allowed them to prod her face for a few moments, just like I had, before she calmly brushed them aside and moved back down to the couch by my side.

_I…I can't repeat it…Not without bawling like a kid…_

I nodded my head and rubbed her shoulders gently, letting her know that I had understood.

"Jacob, sit down. This isn't a pretty story."

By the time I finished Leah's story, she was silently crying hot tears of anger in my lap. Rosalie was smoothing out her short hair, cursing Mike and Janice and feeding her urge for murder and Jacob was beside himself with her fury.

"That son of a bitch!" he howled out. "And Janice really defended him? What a whore."

"I say you torch his car while he's in it. Better yet, you should do it while the Janice chick is in the car as well. Kill two birds with one stone and all that… I can show you how to do it and make it look like just a gas leak."

Jacob was nodding his head. He thought it was a good idea.

"You should expose him for the cheating bastard he is before you take him out. If you just kill him, then people will just feel remorse."

"Well how's she going to do that? Everyone loves Mike Newton?" Jacob asked

"Trust me, I have a way. Just give a one more day."

The next day, Leah didn't go to school. She stayed at my flat with Rosalie and Jacob. I, however, did. That day resembled something close to a teenage blockbuster film. It was somewhat epic in my option. The message for that day was clear: Michael Newton= Man Whore. That message was posted everywhere. It was on the cover of the school's weekly news paper, it appeared in the inbox's of all the students on campus and flyers with the message were scattered everywhere. But the most damning things were the video clips. That had _everyone_ thinking.

_Oh. My. God._

_Stupid man whore…_

_So glad that's not me! Wait, hey! That's my girlfriend! The two-timing slut!_

_He told me I was his only one…_

_He said he loved me!_

_AND I WAS GOING TO MARRY YOU? ARGH!!!!_

_What a joke…_

_I would be so embarrassed…_

_I should be removing this and punishing whoever did it…but maybe I'll just call it a public safety announcement and leave it be._

_I thought he loved me…_

_Hahaha, those stupid bitches, they probably all have Chlamydia now….Wait a second….OMG! that's me! I slept with Mike! Dear God! I need to call the doctor NOW!_

By mid day, Mike Newton had become campus enemy number 1. I was pleasantly re-watching my creation on my laptop when my phone started to buzz. It was Leah.

"Vindictive. Destructive. Creative. I like it." She laughed softly into the phone. I smiled

"Glad to do my part. Though, I would much rather kick his ass." I could almost feel her frown.

"No, I'm going to do that." I sighed.

"As, you wish. Just make sure he approaches you first. You might also want to go over to your dorm and check out."

"Check out? As in, leave for good?"

"Yah, I need a roommate. Ness isn't here enough at any rate."

"Alright Edward, you have yourself a deal. See you in a bit then." I ended the call, then closed my laptop as someone walked through the door. Right on time.

"Rough day?" I asked casually.

"No shit." Mike scoffed. He was pissed. It was hard not to smile.

"They ousted you good."

"Fuckin' bitch…"

"Bitch? How do you know it was a girl?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Anger boyfriend perhaps? Jealous lover of the other?"

"Vindictive. Destructive. Creative? This was totally the work of some skanky ass ho."

I found it ironic how he mirrored Leah's words. "Just wish I knew which one it was…"

"Wasn't a list posted of all the girls you were with? Maybe the girl who did it isn't on the list?" I suggested kindly.

"Yah! Because she wouldn't want to list herself as a whore! Good thinking Edward."

No, more like a skipped a certain woman's name…

Mike grabbed for a paper by me, and scanned it for the list of names.

"Well I'm leaving. Going to go me _Leah_ at her old dorm to help her pack her stuff."

I hopped my message snuck in.

* * *

It did sink in. I went to Leah's dorm and hour later, only to find all her stuff gone and a battered Mike Newton on the ground. He was bleeding, badly, with a few bones snapped the wrong way and all out of place. His blood was calling me, but I stayed focused. I casually strolled to his side and poked him with my foot in the rib. He winced. Leah did a bang up job on him.

"I'm surprised she just didn't kill you."

He coughed up some blood, then turned to me. He struggled for words.

_Edward! Edward, thank God! That psycho bitch-_

"She isn't a psycho bitch, Mike."

He looked at me, his eyes wide. He wanted to know how I knew what he was thinking. I grinned, showing my teeth. His natural instinct began to kick in, telling him that there was something un-human about me.

"If I told you Mike, I would have to kill you. Leah wouldn't like that much you know… She wants you to suffer." I pushed my foot harder into his rib. He cried out in pain. It was a sweet note of victory in my ears.

He was afraid. Fearful of his life. He didn't want to die. He should have thought about that _before_ he tired to rape my friend. I kicked him harshly over unto his back so that blood wouldn't pool in his lungs. He wailed out in pain once more, but no one beside me heard his cry. I squatted down over him and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. I was thirsty and his blood was calling me. But the fact that the blood came from a being like Newton, just made it too disgusting. I would have to hunt soon.

"Call 911. Tell them that you came here to confront Leah, but some guy came and beat you up and you didn't see his face. Once you get better, I want you to leave. Leave Washington and don't ever come back. If I see so much of a trace of you here, I'll kill you on the spot, got it?

He weakly nodded.

I got up and left. It was the last I saw of Mike Newton.

Three weeks later, he packed up and left Washington.

When I made it back to the flat that day, Rosalie and Jacob had already re-arranged things in my room so that it would accommodate all of Leah's stuff and where chatting about the interworkings of Leah's new CR-V, while Leah sat on the couch, eating for the first time since the incident. When I walk through the door, Leah popped up and in a flash, she was hugging me tight.

Her thoughts were relived, grateful, peaceable and happy.

"I was wrong before. Today was the best thing I ever received. Period."

"Think nothing of it Leah; It's what friends do for each other."

"I think you're officially my best friend Edward."

I didn't miss the smiles that Rosalie and Jacob both exchanged.

* * *

**AN**: Over kill with Mike? I was trying to make him into this really sleazy ball so that no one would care if he got beat. And I originally had it where Rosalie and Edward feasted on him. But then I thought better of it. Also someone mentioned that this story is going by too fast. Well, the current time frame from the beginning to now is 7 months. In the next chapter, we'll be skipping ahead 2 more months. Just to help keep things straight. Thanks!


	7. Ribbon in the Sky

A Place Only We Know

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** So the only reason why this chapter came so quickly was because I need a distraction from my school work. It was seriously bring me down. And now I'm behind, lol! Anyways, thanks for all the love folks! It really does mean a lot to me, and I do read every single one and listen to the wonderful feedback. For Heart's Strong, I added a little bit of fluff here and there at the end and for silhouettedstarlight21, Bella and Ness are back (and will be here to stay for a while) I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 7:** Ribbon in the Sky

I liked being Leah Ann Clearwater's best friend. Namely, because I didn't need an excuse to spend some much time with her. She moved in to my flat without a hitch after the Mike incident and Esme came in a week later to revamp the apartment so that Leah had her own bed to sleep in. Alice tagged along too, very upset about missing Mike in her vision and pleaded with Leah to let her take her shopping. Leah caved in and went.

And we spent the days in class (and when we could) outside and we talked the nights away until she finally fell into slumber. Things were going rather smoothly.

Two months later, I received a letter from Carlisle. I was expecting it. It was a letter he sent out every year and (in more recent years) a letter I received.

_To Edward Anthony Cullen: _

_You and a guest are cordially invited for a night and swirls and wonders_

_At the Columbia Tower, for the Cullen's 125th annual Benefit Ball on the 21 of March._

_Please R.S.V.P by the 11 of March._

It was signed and dated by his personal assistant. I had always replied 'No.' to this letter for the past three years, but with Leah peering over my shoulder, I was sure my answer would be different this year.

"You and a guest are cordially invited….Carlisle is having a dance? 125th annual?"

"Yah," I replied weakly and set the letter down on the in-table. "He's been having this dance since before I was even born. The ball raises money for a general hospital fund that then gets disbursed to the hospitals that need the money the most."

"I take it that Alice has a big role in all this?"

I chuckled deeply to myself. Leah had come to know my sisters well.

"Alice actually does all the planning. It's been that way for the past 73 years."

"Huh… I bet she has it so my dress matches the décor… Wouldn't put it pass her." Leah shrugged then made her way nimbly to the kitchen to finish off a sandwich.

"Dress?" I asked rather stupidly.

"Yahhuh, she had it delivered yesterday along with a tailor to make sure it was 'perfect'." Leah rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food. "Bob, Iga juss wambted oo-"she breaked to sallow after I raised my eye brow at her. "Sorry…but gods! I just wanted to smash his head in…"

She decided then and there she didn't like fittings. I laughed at her thought and joined her in the kitchen.

"Alice is…pushy."

"That's understating it, Ed."

"She not as aggressive as Rosalie though."

"Rosalie isn't aggressive…Okay, well maybe. But aggressive just sounds too harsh."

I mulled it over for a few minutes. Then said;

"I think it suits her perfectly, like a tailored dress." I flashed her a toothy grin and she swatted shoulder.

"Be nice to your sister. She's cool."

The two girls were complete opposites. I still had no idea how they became such friends. But at least it was better than them fighting. What was odder though, was that (according to Nessie at any rate) Rose and Jacob are now working on an old Civi together.

What was the world coming to?

As if she heard my thinking, Leah began speaking again.

"It's like the world is ending you know? I mean, did you know that Rose and Jake are actually getting along? Craziness!" She shook her head, then plopped herself up onto the counter and faced me. "Jake says that she reminds him a lot of his mother and apparently, she liked that lot."

"That's all she ever anyways. To fix things and to be a mother…Now she can have both." I stated absentmindedly. "So who are you inviting?"

She looked down at me with raise eye brows.

_Inviting where?_

"To the ball, silly."

She laughed her wondrous laugh and clasped her palms together.

"That's just the thing, Grandpa!" She was using that term now more than the euthamism 'leech'. I found it assuming since I was actually old enough to be her great-grandfather. "I didn't get an invite. I was assuming that _you_ were taking me."

I chuckled and looked up at her.

She was Alice's insurance to make sure I showed up this time. I broke out into laughter then sighed.

"I guess it's time to RSVP then."

O.o

I didn't RSVP, but Alice with her special ability didn't actually need people to confirm their attendance.

The dress that Alice had picked out did indeed go with the theme of the party. It was a costume designed by the local Blum Company that draped over her body perfectly, hugging slightly at her curves and fanned out in the back at the bottom like a mermaid. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck, exposing ears dripped with gleaming white diamonds. Her pointed mid night satin green shoes (which were the same colour as her dress and other accessories) had a sliver diamond studded flower broach where her skin met the material and her gloves covered ¾ of her arms. She looked iconic.

"I look like a prissy drag queen!" Leah mumbled as we entered the first set of elevators.

"You look heavenly." I reassured her, as the guild pressed the secret code (which was a secret no more) to take us to the second elevator bank. A familiar smell lingered in the air. It was troublesome…Leah smelt it too, but she just casted it aside, not bothering with it as much as her dress.

Leah scoffed at my statement, as the elevator shot us up into the sky.

"You're just saying that because if you don't I'd beat you."

I smiled broadly.

"I thought you didn't care?"

"Just shut up Edward." Then she sighed. "It's a pretty dress…I guess."

I just laughed. From what I could tell, Leah loved to move; whether it was dancing or running, she didn't care, so long as she was moving. She didn't, however like dresses. She would do all she could to stay out of them. She found them restraining.

We were up at the 64th floor elevator bank in less than five seconds and when the doors opened, none other than Alice, was there. Her smile, though gentle, was full of irritation.

_We have unwanted guest, brother. _She thought. Out loud she spoke;

"I, and this is quite embarrassing on my part, forgot to invite the Volturi. Thankfully they caught word and came right over."

She didn't forget and she wasn't thankful that they were there.

So that's what I smelt. This was mildly irritating. I'm sure the pack was going wild right about now.

_Tanya just had to go run her mouth about it and Jane heard about it and told Aro and Aro called me. _

"Well, at least they came." I forced out cheerily, and then bent low to hug my pixie-like sister.

"And Leah! You look divine! That colour work for your tone so well! It's red carpet material." She smiled widely and Leah smiled back.

"Thank Alice. I hate dresses, but there's no denying that this is gorgeous. It doesn't change that fact that I still feel like I'm in drag, however." She said with a frown.

Alice just laughed and lightly threw herself up at Leah to hug her.

"Careful in there." She whispered so softly in the taller girl's ear that even I could barely hear it. Carefeul of what? Alice kept that hidden from me.

Leah just nodded and hugged her back.

"I'll see you up stairs okay?" Leah said smoothly, though, now she was feeling slightly paranoid because of the warning Alice gave her.

Alice nodded her head then ushered us into the last elevator that would carry us to the reception.

The ride was short, too short for Leah. Before the doors could re-open to free us, she pressed the manual over-ride. She looked at me, her eyes full of question.

I sighed and began to answer them.

"Remember the people who came to kill my family and I when Renesmee was born?"

She nodded her head.

"Is that whose here?" she asked in a hushed whisper. I nodded my head. "Why? What do they want? What's going to happen?"

I didn't want to tell her what I saw in Alice's head. I didn't want to worry her. I didn't want to believe it. I sighed and looked into her eyes. They were pleading for the truth. It pained me to lie.

"Nothing is going to happen. They are just here to be social. Now if you would please," I pressed the button to release the doors reveling the grand party before us. I courteously took her hand.

"Be my guest."

The benefit ball didn't seem to change much since I last attended it three years ago. Carlisle gave a toast to all the donors and made recognitions to all major parties. Then he and Esme took to the centre floor for the first dance, and then soon, everyone was up from their tables and began twirling around in neat rotations. Even Bella was dancing. Somewhat. Jacob had her in his arms and spun her graciously. She never looked happier though.

My daughter, who was looking so beautiful tonight, it near stole my breath, was being swirled expertly around by Seth. Who knew he could dance?

Charlie and Sue were blissfully spinning as well, though her children didn't care much for it.

Jasper held his Alice close to him as they turned and turned and Rosaline and Emmett where all over the floor.

Then there was Leah and I. We moved as if on air; there was no friction to break the flow of our movement, no gravity to hold us to the floor. We were flying.

And no matter how hard she tried to suppress her thoughts, euphoria rolled off her in waves. She was happy here in my arms. This was perfect. This was how I envisioned my life. I never wanted to let her go. But of course, someone would ask to cut in.

"Mind if I cut in for a dance, son?" Carlisle asked me. His current dance partner was Bella. She smiled brightly up at me and Leah.

"Of course I don't mind. That decision is up to Leah, however."

"Sure, sure," She smiled and was in his arms seconds later, whizzing around the floor effortlessly.

I began to dance with Bella. She had improved since she was human, but still nowhere near as graceful as she should have been.

"You're not blocking everyone tonight." I stated as I spun her around, much the way Jacob had earlier.

"Nope." She admitted as she peered at our daughter over her shoulder. She hadn't changed dance partners yet and they both seemed so happy with each other. "I was just trying to hide something before."

"Obviously, Bella." I laughed. She laughed too.

"Alice said that Leah was given two paths. One lead to you, the other lead elsewhere. She just didn't want you to get your hope up if she chose the latter." I could feel myself tense up. So that's what they were hiding. Was that why Alice could suddenly see Leah? I forced myself to ask the question that I needed answered then.

"Has she chosen yet?"

"I don't know," Bella said honestly. "But I've been watching her watch you. It's the same way I look at Jacob, the way Alice looks at Jasper, Rose Emmett…and the same way Nessie is looking at Seth right now…" Her tone went from dreamy to flat as she glared the couple once more. She sighed, and then looked up at me. "Anyways…she looks at you like you're Superman."

I flashed my ex wife a full smile.

"Why Bella, didn't you know? I _am_ Superman."

She rolled her eyes and punched me in the chest.

"Alright there, Clark Kent. I suppose that Leah's really Louis Lane?"

"No, she's too strong to be Louis Lane."

I looked at her from across the dance floor and she smiled at me, still being whisking around the room with Carlisle. I smiled back. From what I saw in Alice's mind, I was curtain where her other path lead too. I was praying that she choose me.

"Carlisle has a secret for her."

"Oh?" I tapped into my father's mind and smiled. Soon, he was asking Leah if she would like to take up a full time position working in the research lab at the hospital back home as his assistant. She freaked, and then accepted. She earned it.

The song soon end and formed into a new one. Bella rushed off to get her father to dance with Ness, leaving Seth to dance with his mother. Neither of them were happy about Bella splitting them up but went along with it so that Bella didn't explode.

But all I really care about was the fact that Leah was in my arms once again.

The song this time had a quick tempo that allowed us to quick step around the room and defy physics with our flawless movements and agility. She was happy. Happier that she had ever been since Sam. Maybe even happier.

"Congratulations are in order I believe." I whispered as we danced.

"I still can't believe it! Out of all the people he could have pick-"

"You were the best." I cut her off.

"I'm good, I know, but surely not the best."

"You under estimate your abilities Lee; you are quite talented."

"Yahyahyah, enough Edward. Not even my ego can take all this flattery." She smiled again.

"Since when have you become so modest?" I asked. She just laughed and I was off flying again.

We continued to dance, our movements completely in sync with each other and the rhythm of the beats, but yet again, I had to let her go. This time however, not so willingly.

"My dear child. Would you care to dance with me?" His papery textured cold hands were out stretch toward her and I instinctively pulled her closer. I saw Alice from across the room. She looked and felt just as worried as I did about this.

Leah looked up at me, as if to assure me that she would be fine, then met his gaze with hard eyes, not sure any sign of weakness.

"One dance." She made she point clear, then gingerly took his hand. She thought she might break it. Marcus then guided her across the floor with no effort and danced as if atop a cloud.

I was left to dance with the sadist child, Jane.

She was an excellent dancer, as a vampire should be. But our movement weren't in tune. She was jealous of Leah. She must have known what Marcus was thinking then. I felt flames of passion erupt within me myself.

"The old fool…" I let escape under my breath.

"Silly, isn't it? You can dress a bitch up and make her pretty, but it will still be a bitch. She doesn't belong with us."

"Leah, isn't a bitch, Jane." I growled out.

"She a _dog,_ Edward. And that what you call a female dog, a _bitch_."

I pulled back from her hastily. All of a sudden, I couldn't bare being near her.

"That _bitch_, is my best friend, I'd have you know, Jane." I bit out venomously.

She gave me the oddest smile.

"For now, but in the future? Well, we'll just have to see, wont we?" Her tone was condescending. I didn't care for it much.

Bella's words from earlier hit me like a ton of bricks then and Jane's words were like a confirmation from Hell. Alice saw two paths for her. One leading to me. The other, I was curtain now, was leading straight to Marcus.

He was fascinated by beauty and strength and charmed by her feisty personality. He wanted her. And from Aro's thoughts, he believed that Leah would make a wonderful lap dog for the graud.

Leah was oblivious to that fact. She found him gentle and witty and a tad bit cute and his smile took her breath away.

The thought sicken me.

Then I felt something shift in someone's mind. It was like their world was being turned right-side up for the first time and they were finally seeing the sun.

I panic at first; I was so worried about Leah imprinting on Marcus. But it wasn't her, because her thoughts suddenly only focused on her brother and she had her head snapped towards him. So did every other pack member that was in that room.

Seth had imprinted on my daughter. It was a relief, for me anyway. Bella on the other hand was getting ready to throw a fit once Jacob told her what had happened. It would only land on deaf ears however. Ness and Seth were stars stuck with each other at the moment, much like the way she was when Jacob had imprinted on her three years ago. The song soon changed, and before I knew what happened, Leah waltz right pass Jane, and back into my arms. She gave a quick glare towards Jane and muttered 'I could show you just how much of a bitch I can be.' but Jane just walked away.

"What a brat! I hate vamps…the majority of them anyways."

I chuckled, gladly taking her warm body back and we began to move again, this time to the song, Ribbon in the Sky. The slow count of the piano and soft cords of the stringed instruments brought us close together for a slow dance.

"Looks like there's going to be another wedding soon." Leah muttered as she rested her head against my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed her in. She liked Marcus. But she felt peaceful here in my arms and as much as she tried to hide it from my invasive mind, she liked this just as much as I did. It was a fact that I clung to for hope.

"Don't tell Bella that. She's going nuts." I watched as Jacob and Jasper tried to calm Bella down, but trying to clam Bella down when she wasn't thinking was a difficult task and not attempted by many.

Leah laughed softly into me, and we continued our dance to the soft melody that was played by the band, and I pushed out thoughts of Marcus. I pushed out thoughts of Jane, I pushed out thoughts of Renesmee and Seth and Jaspers, Bella, and Jacob, Alice and Rose, Esme Emmet and Carlisle. I pushed everyone out of my thoughts for that one song. Because, for now, Leah was here with me as we twirled there in the air.

_This is not a coincidence, and far more than a lucky chance, but what is that was always meant. Is our ribbon in the sky for our love._

**AN:**So there was fluff like requested and Bella and Ness, like requested. But the plot thickens, as it should…Because I told you this story just can't to straight to happily ever after, now can it? So with part one coming to a close soon, think about a trip to Rome, a kidnapping, a wedding(or two, or three), a new pack of wolves, a war, the beach on a sunny day, a baby and a change in power. Ya know, just some clues as to what's up! :D. Thanks for reading!!! Reviews are welcome, as always.


	8. The Beginning of the End

**A Place Only We Know**

**By**: Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** I'd like to take some time to thank those who read 'Good-bye, Jacob Black' for all the support you gave me during this time. It means a lot. I would also like to take this time to encourage those of you who haven't read it to please do at some point. Since I now know what happen, I may right a second part. As for this story, I'm so thankful to you guys! Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine this many people would read (let alone review) this story! I'm very excited that I'm going to reach over 100 reviews with (hopefully) this chapter.) You guys rock! I'm sorry that this chapter came out a little later than what was planed and that it's not long, but then again, I had a lot of things to deal with over the past few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Chapter 8**: The Beginning of the End

When Bella was human, she would talk the night away in her sleep. Leah was speechless as she laid in her bed beneath me, but her dreams were the most vivid things I've ever seen in a mind, almost as if it was what she was seeing. Clear and focus and picturesque where the images that fluttered carelessly in and out of her head. It was a testament to how acute she was during her waking hours.

She was replaying the dance in her head. I smiled like a silly little boy of only seventeen whenever we were dancing in an endless circle above the sky and growled slightly under my breath when Marcus took over, spinning her away from my life.

I was going to have to take him out the picture.

The dance went downhill after Seth imprinted for the mythical beings that were present. To say that Bella was enraged would be an understatement. She was so upset that Jasper had to leave the building because of it and Emmett and Carlisle had to restrain her with great trouble. This, in turn had made Renesmee so troubled, that I had to leave to comfort her, leaving Leah open for Marcus to come and sweep her away once more.

Of course, none of the humans were aware of out plight; not until Leah collapsed under her legs for the second time in as many months. Marcus caught her before she was able to touch the ground, but I was by her side in the following instant. The mysterious pain was back and was crawling up her legs fast. I lifted her wordlessly from Marcus's grasp and Carlisle was over her moments later, concentrating on her heart, her pulse and dropping temperature. Sue, Renesmee, and Seth flanked closely behind us as we loaded her in my Volvo and sped off to my thankfully nearby apartment.

Carlisle assured us that it was just a spell that would pass quickly. But his thoughts weren't so easy. She laid on her bed in my room, and after being kissed and hugged a goodnight from her mother she started to drift off, doing her best to ignore the blazing frost that numbed her legs.

That how I found myself watching her dreams like a beloved home video.

"That can't be healthy Edward." Carlisle pointed out as he watched me stare at her sleeping state.

"Why do I need to worry about health?"

"I was talking more about your sanity, son."

I knew he was. But it was too late to try and save that. I was long over the deep end.

"What's going on with her?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer. A big part of me didn't want to hear it, but it was something that I had to know.

"It all makes so much sense now…Why Alice saw her, why she smells so sweet, why she's so much more_ human_." He said more to himself than me.

_She destabilizing. _

My petrified stomach dropped.

"Her genes made a mistake, I'm guessing. They're correcting themselves. She'll be back to normal soon."

Normal and Leah did not mix. I looked down at the peacefully sleeping form beside me. Was all this about to end? I would be damned if I let that happened.

"This is best for her Edward. Her body wasn't designed to phase; she's going back to a natural state."

So did that mean she chose me? She wouldn't go for some human boy and Marcus surely wouldn't have her in a human form. Or did this only mean that he planed on biting her? I shuttered at the thought. I cursed Bella with the disease; I wouldn't let it happen to the girl behind me. I doubt that she would want that at any rate.

"How long before she's human?" I finally asked. He did some calculating in his head then sighed.

"It looks like the progress may be exponential. Two to four months I say before she's completely mortal again. Have faith, son. Trust me; this isn't the end of Leah Clearwater. That much is for sure." Carlisle said with a comforting smile.

But what he had just told me wasn't comforting at all. Four months would goby within a blink of an eye and then she would be human again. We were at the beginning of the end and I could only hope that the end would bring a new beginning.

"It's not as if you're saying she's dying…" I muttered under my breath. But that's exactly what he was saying.

* * *

She woke up the next morning feeling well rested and re-energized, blissfully ignorant to the fact that she was losing her immortality.

"G'morinin', Ed." She yawned as she stretched herself out.

"And a good morning to you too, Leah." I said, placing a plate of French toast on her lap where her blankets pooled into soft folds.

"So, I'm not sure if you heard what I was just thinking, but, if Seth got married to Ness, then you'd be his father-in-law, so wouldn't that make you-"

"Stop. I don't like where you're going with this, Lee." I said, forcing a piece of toast into her mouth to quite her. She chewed it willingly. "Renesmee is my only daughter; I'm trying _hard_ to forget the fact that I might be losing her soon."

"Oh stop complaining. At least you have a child," She sighed heavily and freed her hair from the fuzzed up bun it was in. "I can never have a child. Unless I stop phasing." I tried then to judge her emotional attachment to her immortality. She was split. She liked being stuck at her peak age and the beauty she retained, but she deeply regretted being menopausal.

"What if I told you that you could?"

She exploded with laughter, so light and free; it was pleasant to my ears.

"I've tried everything, Edward! And I mean everything. I even tried to stop phasing. It's not working."

"Have you changed recently?"

"Not in the past four months no, but I still can feel the magic in me."

"Carlisle, says that you're becoming mortal. That's why you smell better than the rest of the pack and that's way Alice can see your future. You're becoming human." I left out the small possibility that she might be one of us soon.

Her jaw dropped. Then she snapped it back up and handed me the plate of food I had just given to her.

"Edward, stand back some." She ordered and sat herself up some on the bed some. She was still wearing the ball gown Alice had given her. I did what she asked, leaping back in one swift motion, and then she steadied herself and concentrated. I could feel the magic in her mind fly around the transmitters but it wouldn't stick. She couldn't transform. She tried twice more until she was too exhausted to try a fourth.

"Oh my god," She looked up at with taunted brown eyes. "I'm going to be human."

* * *

The next 2 months went by in blur. Alice and Jasper left a few weeks after they heard word about Leah's mortality, saying that they knew someone who could help her- whatever that meant. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jacob came by just about daily. Carlisle tested everything he could form her blood pressure, to the amount of energy (that we assumed was kinetic magical energy) her body emitted. Her 'progress' was making wild waves on Carlisle's chart. The curve would peak whenever she felt that icy fire shoot through her bones and it would trough right after the pain went away.

"It's almost as if you're _gaining_ more KME at the end of each cycle and your body is trying to compensate for it. Only, it looks like you're losing your magical abilities at the same time. Can you phase for me Leah?"

She shook her head.

"I haven't phased for six months now, but I still have my Beta connection with Jake." She nodded her head towards her Alpha who was sitting the corner of my bedroom, alongside Rosalie. I still hadn't gotten use to the fact that they were friendlyish now. Rose still pointed out on a continual bases how much he smelled and how idiotic he could be, but she didn't call him a dog anymore and she apparently spent a lot of time with him showing him her knowledge of cars. I was still amazed.

"Yah, I tried replacing her position in the pack, but I can't. She's still the active Beta."

Carlisle sighed and looked over his notes again.

"Well, at least the patterns are starting showing now. With any luck, we'll know definitively what's going on in another two month or so. In the mean time, however, your graduation is less than a week away. Congratulations dear."

Leah beamed a smile that was comparable to the burning sun. It radiated the entire room in milliseconds.

"Thanks Carlisle! I really don't think anyone can understand how happy I am about this. Well maybe my telepath can."

I flashed a full smile at her.

"Your excitement is my excitement, Lee."

And she really was excited too. She was at the top of her class, (like I knew she would be) got a position working as Carlisle's lab assistant, (like she dissevered) and had a generally positive out look on life now (like the way it should have always been.)

I was also pretty excited, however. She had just referred to me as _her_ telepath, not just _the_ telepath.

"You're graduating too thought." She pointed out.

"Yah, but I already graduated before. 30 plus times, before."

She laughed softly then got up from her seat.

"The pack _is _coming, right Jacob?"

"Nope. We have better things to do besides watching our only sis get her B.S." He rolled his eyes and she swiftly thumped him in the head.

"You guys are coming too right?" This time she addressed Rosalie who had been quietly sitting in the corner, flipping through a Vogue magazine absentmindedly.

"Oh of course we are Leah! Wouldn't miss it for the world." Leah thanked her and leaned over to hug her friend. "I just hope Alice and Jasper get back in time. I really want everyone to be there. Even if she is an invasive little pixie…"

And then, like an answered pray, Leah got her wish. I was beginning to wonder is luck was a power of hers. We all heard the distant roar of that yellow Porsche that was synonymous with Alice, speeding off the I-5 exit and powering closer to us. We all got up and raced outside of the building, getting there just in time to see Alice and Jasper (along with two others who had the same refreshing scent as Leah) pull up on the curb.

Alice jumped out of the car nimbly and waved at us all while Jasper got out the passenger side to open the door to the backseat and help the girl- no woman out the car. In her arms she cradled close to her chest a wailing form that was wrapped up in yellow blankets. The woman (who looked physically no older than Esme, but her eyes betrayed that she might have been older that Carlisle) was tall and lean, with dark chocolate eyes and rusted cooper skin with long flowing black hair that fell into ringlets at the ends of her thick locks. She glanced at each of us defiantly; clutching her baby to her closer to her than what should have been physically possible and pressing her full lips in a hard line until her eyes fell upon Jacob, and then Leah. That when she relaxed and smiled so radiantly that time seemed to slow down around the mysterious woman.

Her thoughts were blocked from my prying, but I could hear her ancient melodic voice in Jacob's head as she began to immediately pester him with questions about Leah and whether or not there were more shapeshifters like her

"Everybody," My sister began to announce. "Meet Regina Direttore, Alpha of the Northern European shapeshifters."

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed that! I would now like to personally invite anyone who has written a Leah centric fic to join and post at: http:// rainbow-muffins. net/ loveleah/ eFiction1.1/ It's an archive I have created for Leah fanfiction (and based off of how popular it gets, I may expand it to include other stories as well. Review please and thank you!


	9. Between Starcrossed and Imprints

A Place Only We Know

By: Forgotten Sunrise

**AN: **Thanks for the mad love guys! You rock! This chapter is much shorter than the rest, but it packed with information that's needed for later. This isn't a fluff chapter either, but I did write a fluffy Leaward story for you guys called 'Not in Words' that you can read and also one called 'Tomorrow' which explains the odd friendship that forming between Rosalie and Jacob. Also, Twilight writers who have Leah centric works, Please post to my archive, Love, Leah. It official opens April 3rd, but I want to get stories posted there now. The link is http: / loveleah/ efiction1.1/ (no spaces) Thanks! And enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Between Star-crossed and Imprints

The week leading up to the graduation was hectic to say the least. Leah had been asked to give part of the keynote address at the ceremony and she was still putting finishing touches to her undergrad research project that was beyond done.

That was Leah though. She demanded only the best of herself. I made sure I was there to help her every step of the way.

Then there was Mrs. Regina Direttore. She was a different story entirely. She was interested in the other wolves, but she refused to leave Leah's side. She couldn't understand why this graduation was so important to Leah, 'You'll have many more just like this one! You should go home instead', she would complain, impatiently. She also couldn't understand why I would carry Leah when her legs started spazzing out. In fact, it angered her. 'If you let her crawl, she'll learn to walk.' She muttered to me once.

As if I'd let her crawl.

Leah didn't like that idea so much either.

And she was appalled at Leah's lack in physical abilities too.

"Sure she can run ok, but how high can she jump? How hard is her kick? Has she even fought before?" she questioned me one evening shortly after Leah went to bed. Her baby, who she never let out of her grasp, was peacefully in the crane of her arms.

"Once, but Mrs. Direttore, life here in the New World is much more peaceable than in Europe I assure you. There isn't a real need for her to learn how to fight."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at me, heat emitting off her tall body in flashes.

"How dare you treat your mate like some pathetic little child! Your insolence is beyond me. Are you in so much of a need for an ego boost that you would leave her helpless and unarmed?"

She squeezed her child close to her chest as she yelled at me, but I didn't hear all of what she had said. My mind was reeling at the fact that she called Leah my mate.

It wasn't like I didn't want her to be though.

"Excuse me Mrs. Direttore, but I'm afraid that you are mistaken. Leah is not my mate."

She looked shocked to hear that. As if the idea of us not being together was insane.

I thought it was insane.

"Really now?" she stated after a few moments of pondering. "Well, then you two must be very close. Your energy is so entangled with one another…I was so sure that you'd be together."

"Our…energy?" I asked some what stupidly.

"Yes. Your energy, your life force; whatever you want to call it." She stated, shifting her baby to her other arm.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that, Mrs. Direttore. Are you saying that you can see…life?"

She sighed and looked at me with olden eyes before she moved to the couch and sat down.

"I have forgotten just how young you are. Only 113 years old."

"Well that's a first. Most people think I'm quite old." I huffed.

"You're just a babe compared to me, Edward. Come, sit. I have a story to tell you."

I didn't need to sit, but I did as she told me. She might have annoyed me, but I still respected her; she was, after all, the Alpha of the biggest shape-shifting pack and the first of only two she-wolves. I sat down silently beside her and waited.

"The textbooks that Leah seems so bound to would say that energy can't not be destroyed nor created-only transfer. But that is not so. It is created and destroyed every moment of every day, with every living thing that is birthed and with every living thing that dies. It is called life force energy, and it is my gift to be able to see it.

"And it is this type of energy that draws people to one another; what makes them hate, what makes them curios, what make then become infatuated, what makes them love. This energy can create bonds between people so strong, that nothing physical or abstract can break them. It's why parents fall in love with there children and it's what allows us shifters to imprint."

She looked down at her baby and pushed the blankets back for the first time. His eyes were honey-golden, his teeth sharp. I didn't even want to think about what species he might have been.

"I understand imprinting; I've seen the process through so many of Leah's pack brothers eyes. They become attached to their imprints. But I've seen it be broken before. I've experienced that first hand. Explain that."

She smiled warmly at me. It was a smile full of empathy.

"Yes, I've seen that one in Jacobs mind as we talked. He never actually imprinted on your daughter Edward. He loved her from the moment she was born, but it wasn't an imprint. They use the word too loosely. Seth and Sam are the only other two who have actually imprinted. All the others are star-crossed."

"Mrs. Direttore, I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Imprinting is a strong bond-just a little stronger than that of a bond made by star-crossing. However, imprinting takes longer to form and imprinting is fate; the imprinter has no choice in the matter, they have to love that person. And it isn't always a physical love. My imprint, for example, Remus, is my best friend; I look at him as a son.

"Then there's what I call the star-crossed bond. It's more powerful than an imprint in that it is by choice. The coupling in a star-crossed union aren't bounded because of fate making it so that their life force bonds together, but they are bonded because they wanted it to be so, and they naturally change the shape and colour of their life-force to fit the other persons. It is natural and the most pure form of love. That is the bond that parents form with their children, the original bond Jacob formed with Renesmee, which he mistook for imprinting, and the bond that looks to be shaping between you and Leah. It's why I assumed she was your mate."

I took an unneeded breathe. It was a lot of information to take in at once, but there was more that I needed to know.

"In what ways is a star-cross bond weaker than an imprint bond then?"

"An imprinting bond belongs to the supernatural realm for it is fate. The imprinter can't help but do as the imprintee asks of them. A star-crossed bond, however, is natural. The imprint bond can not break the star-crossed one, but it takes priority."

"So that's the bond I formed with Bella originally then isn't it?"

"No. Your bond with her was one of simple infatuation. You registered it as love because that was all you knew at the time, and her energy, manifested in her scent, was over whelming to you and blinded you. That bond transformed into a stronger bond; one that allowed for you to care for her, but it's nowhere near as strong as the bond you have forming before you."

"So I'm Leah star-crossed bond then?"

"Or her imprint. In the beginning stages it can be hard to tell which one it is. But the way you mold to her as well suggest strong attachment on both sides. "

So this is how Alice must have seen the two paths then; one leading to me as imprint, one leading to Marcus as me as her star-crossed lover.

"But she's becoming mortal Mrs. Direttore. None of the other shape-shifters have done that. She's losing her power."

"She's becoming stronger. She's transforming. I can see it in the sparks around her; she'll have a new ability soon."

So she wasn't getting older, she was just growing.

"Is this why she can not phase? Because of this…transformation?"

Regina nodded her head once.

"She'll no longer really need to phase for strength after it-that's why I want her to get strong and to train in her human form. I myself haven't phased in twenty years."

"And you haven't aged? The Quileute boys start to age if they don't phase on a regular base."

"That's the difference with Leah and I. I've waited a period of a thousand years once, seeing if it would bring age. It never comes. We do retain our human form however; our soft skin, our need to eat, our ability to reproduce."

"How old are you?"

"12, 536." She smiled at me. I was glad then she knew how to block her mind. The depths of which she most have perceived things and her sheer knowledge would have over whelmed me.

It was at times like that, that I longed for sleep so that I could digest all these facts more easily. But my vampirc mind was fast- I only need a few minutes of recovery time.

Leah would be able to bear children.

Leah was becoming stronger.

Leah would live forever.

Leah was bonding with me.

Leah was going to love me.

In which way yet, I didn't know.

* * *

**AN:** Okay. That was a lot of information there I think. However, light heartedness and fluffy down pillows are on the way with Leah's graduation and (finally) the end of part one! However, choices are going to have to be made. Stay tuned for more, and review please, because it makes me happy.


	10. The End

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** So this is the LAST chapter....of part one! ;D I am so so so so sosososos so so so happy! I'm really glad that it's coming along and i'm estatic that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. I so wrapped up in this plot that i'm realizing three parts arn't enough. That's a hint for what's to come. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, because after this, life for Edward and Leah as we know it will change.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The End**

I was fuming. Furious. I wanted to dismember limbs.

But I couldn't, not now at any rate.

Because _he_ was making Leah happy.

"Marcus! Thought it was going to be at least another ten years before I saw you again." Leah said, smiling brightly at him. "Creeper and the wolf hater aren't here are they?" She asked looking around quickly for any sign of Aro or Caius.

Marcus laughed deeply and (much to my disgust) wrapped Leah up in a hug, which she willingly allowed, even welcomed.

"No, young one; just I. I felt compelled to come see you on such a big day."

That though was true. He would have been there rain or shine. Luckily for us vampires present, it was late May, which was still apart of the rainy season here in Washington. The skies would be overcast today. Alice guaranteed it.

"Well thanks for coming! It means a lot."

"Marcus, Mrs. Direttore's in the car with Leoitus and Rosalie is pestering her about the baby." I budded in, trying to cut things short. I really just wanted him out of our apartment, but I had to act somewhat civil.

"Can't that woman ever just leave a baby in peace?" Leah rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, alright Edward, I'll let him go in a minute. I won't have much time to talk once I get to the stadium, but we're having a party afterwards, so I'll see you there." She said as she tuned to Marcus.

"Sadly, I can't make it. I'll be leaving right after you walk. There are important…issues, I must attend to in South America."

Leah sighed and pouted but she did not protest or press for further details.

"Well fine then. I hope you have fun."

"Trust me, child, I won't. But before I leave, I wanted to give you this."

He reached into his pocket and retrieved a black velvet box and handed it to Leah. I stopped breathing, prying it wasn't what I though it was.

"What is it?"

"Open it to find out."

Leah cracked the pillow box open some, then shut it closed again.

"Do you even know what's in here?"

Marcus laughed softly and then flicked the boxes open in Leah's hands.

"Yes. I do. That is why I'm giving it to you, dear. Don't you like it?"

"Who wouldn't like this? It's gorgeous!"

"Good." He said, swiftly removing the bracelet and clasped it on her right wrist. The princess cut diamonds sparkled off her rusted skin as she turned her wrist back and forward. The bracelet was older than Leah. Much older. It was the bracelet that made every wife jealous of Didyme three thousands years ago. It was the bracelet that belonged to Marcus's beloved dead wife. Him giving it to Leah meant a lot whether he was willing to say it or not.

"Wow. I really don't know what to say! Thanks Marcus!"

"Think nothing of it." He said and then lightly kissed her hand. "Now it is time for me to depart with Mrs. Direttore and Rosalie. Once again, Congratulations Leah." He said then gave her one more parting kiss on her check.

Her heart fluttered.

I was seething.

I was glad, however, that she didn't make mention of her newly developed ability at least. The day after Regina and I had our talk, Leah fell sick again. But this time, after her recovery, things were different. I felt like I was on cloud nine and didn't have a care in the world. Carlisle was the angrier I've ever seen him, Jacob was feeling extremely annoyed, Seth was so disturbed that he started to cry and Rosalie was filled with so much love that she started to hug the nears person to her, who happened to be the anger Carlisle.

The only two people in that room who didn't seem effect were Regina and Jasper. Jasper questioned Leah, asking why she was toying with us all like this, but Leah didn't even realize what she was doing. Regina just smiled knowingly, and then explained to us that Leah's gift was finally taking shape and it was just a part of her growth.

Leah wasn't going to be an empath like Jasper; she couldn't actually feel our emotions. But she was going to have the ability to tweak different people with different emotions at once.

That's when I understood why Marcus was drawn to Leah like a moth to the light; Didyme had a similar ability to change people's emotions. Even though he didn't know of Leah's power yet, he could probably scenes it in her and she might have inadvertently sent familiar waves of happiness his way.

This is what made me fear that maybe she would imprint on Marcus instead of me.

I watched as she glance down at her present that rested on her wrist for a few moments after he left, then she turned to me and smiled widely.

It was enough to melt way all the hatred I felt for Marcus at the moment away.

"I'm glad Sam caused me to switch to the UW, you know?" She said aloud

_Cause if he hadn't, I wouldn't be participating in one of the biggest moments of my life right now with you by my side_. She finished inward.

With in half a second, I was hugging her tight to me and she was resting easily against my chest, hugging me back.

"It means a lot to me too Leah."

The graduation went on just as smoothly as any other graduation went at the Husky Stadium. Before hand, Leah and I met up with the entire Cullen and pack families plus Marcus and Regina with little Leoitus, for a quick photo op while the weather was still somewhat agreeable. Then Leah and I headed towards the field to take our seats in front of the podium, since we were valedictorians, and wait for the ceremony to begin.

Leah gave her address to the class (which was perfect) and after, she came back to sit next to me and surprising, took my hand into hers and squeezed it tight.

Then the rain came and soaked everything. But I didn't care and nor did Leah. I held her close to shelter her from the onslaught of the passing storm and I carried her off the stage when they called the valedictorians to receive their diplomas two at a time. She slung her arms around my neck as I lifted her into the air and she felt just as happy as she did when we were dancing together two months ago; she thought that she felt complete. It made my heart feel like it could beat again.

After the ceremony, the sky seemed to clear up some, thankfully, although all the graduates' robes were already beyond soaked. We searched through the crowed, to meet up with Leah's family, since we knew that wouldn't leave for the party before seeing her here first. When we found them, I released her into the crying arms of her mother, who was beyond words and her younger brother Seth who was smiling ear to ear.

Seth had been banned from seeing Renesmee ever since he imprinted on her by Bella. That didn't stop my overly zealous daughter thought. She would come up with an excuse, each one being better than the next , so that she could spend time feeding the fire of her new flame.

I hoped that this one would last for her. That Seth would be her actual imprint, Even though Regina claimed that it was real. He was a good kid and wouldn't let anything happen to my daughter. He also kept her inline, doing what he knew to be best for her, not just doing what she wanted.

It wouldn't be long before I was handing her off to him.

One more year and she would have reached her peak devolvement.

I could feel the forgotten prickle behind my eyes and I fully understood why Sue was crying now. Time went by too quickly when it was your child that was of concern.

"Oh Lee! I'm so proud of you! This is the proudest day of my life so far!" Sue squealed.

"Yah sis, good job!" Seth said patting is older sister on the back.

She smiled warmly and hugged her family.

"Thanks guys! I'm not done yet thought. I still have grad school. That going to be another six years…"

She loved school, but not that much of it. She was happy to be finishing up the majority of her schooling with Carlisle.

"Six years is only a drop in the ocean of eternity Leah, you'll make it through." I said to her as she untangled from her family and came back to my side.

Sue thought that the only thing that could outshine this moment would be the day she watched her daughter walk down the aisle.

I was hopping that the day she walked down the aisle, it would be to me.

"Yahyahyah Edward, tell me that when I'm as old as you okay? Now, we really should get a move on getting back to Forks. Regina has already forced Rosalie and Emmett to leave and Jacob, Bella, and Ness are heading back up with Alice and Jasper. And I think the rest of the pack are gone now too."

"Yah, it would blow to spend all of your grad night stuck in traffic wouldn't it? Okay sis, we'll go find Carlisle and Esme and meet you back home." Seth hugged his sister one last time along with his mother, then they disappeared into the crowd.

"Guess that means we should start heading back up there too?"

"Why?" I asked with a grin. "It's cool to be fashionably late. We are the guest of honor after all."

"Oh, that is so true. So what do you suppose we do before we head home, hmm?"

I pretended to think about it.

"It's getting dark, all the city lights will be on soon…Let go to Queen Anne Park."

She raised an eyebrow.

_Well, that's not random._

But she didn't object.

She got into my car and pulled off her damp royal purple robes to revile the black cocktail dress she had on, and I quickly did the same with mine.

"Lead the way, Mister."

I was glad to oblige.

Because of traffic, the five minute drive took six times that, but it was okay. It was always okay here with Leah. Like the windshield wipers that were clearing away all the raindrops that obscured the view, Leah cleared away all the negative in my life, leaving me with a newer, fresher, clearer perceptive.

She made my dead body feel alive.

Her scent became the air I need to breathe.

Her smile became the light I needed in which to see.

Her personality became the substances I needed to drink to stay sane.

She was becoming my everything.

When we arrived to the park, we walked the steps up to the viewing point at a human pace in peaceable silence. There was no need to rush; tonight was our night. Her night.

She took a long moment to examine the night scene before her. She found how the low-grade beige lamps twinkled against the deep midnight backdrop and how the white spot lights illuminated the glass building in an eerie glow breathe taking.

"You know, I can understand why people never want to leave the Emerald City once they get here. The magic is alluring." I whispered as we gaze upon the city. She nodded and took a seat on the bench and I stood behind her and we were quite once more.

She was contemplating her future; where she would go from here, what would be her next big move.

She already knew she was going to complete most of her graduate schooling under Carlisle, but what then? What was life going to be like in the next 50 years? What about the next 100? 200? Who would still be around then?

I would. She was sure of that much.

The though brought a smile to her face.

I smiled too as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a long velvet pillow box and opened it silently. The necklace inside meant as much to me as the bracelet Marcus gave Leah meant to him.

It last belonged to my mother.

I slipped the white gold chain around her neck and fastened the clap before she even knew she was wearing it.

She looked down at it and gasped.

"Edward! I though I told you to stop buying me stuff! I don't care how pretty it is…" she mumbled before she picked up the pendent to admire it. It was composed of seven diamond arranged in a circle formation.

I smiled and bend down to her side, facing her.

"I bought you nothing, Lee. That belonged to my mother. I thought that it would suit you well. I was right."

"Why on earth would you waste your mother's jewelry on me, Ed?"

I wasn't expecting that question. She had accepted the bracelet Marcus gave her relatively fine, but she was having a hard time taking this necklace which was significantly less in value from me.

It was because she _knew_ me and the last thing she wanted was to take advantage of me.

"I can and shall do whatever I please to do with my mother's jewelry, Leah. It's belongs to me now. I think it looks rather lovely on you. Besides my mother had ton of jewels- just ask any of my sisters."

That was true, but that necklace in particular was one of the few things I could remember from my human life. My mother wore it ever day. I wouldn't tell Leah that however, she would realize how much it meant for me to give it to her. Yet.

She sighed as she twirled the circular pendent between her fingers on the chain. She thought it was pretty and liked the way it reflected light off her copper toned skin, making the surrounding areas appear almost iridescent. She thought it made she look like a vampire.

Her heart slowed some at the thought. She thought back to a conversation she had with Regina a few days back, discussing her imprinting. Regina hadn't told her who she thought it was going to be, and it looked like she left out the whole star-crossed issue as well, but still her mind wonder off to me.

She was worried. Scared even. She was wishing for-

She cut her thoughts off abruptly.

"Are you listening in on me?" she asked after what seemed like forever.

"Unintentionally, yes" I replied, being honest about it.

She nodded her head and unconsciously bit her bottom lip, trying her best to hold back tears. This wasn't the reaction I wanted.

"For the longest time I was pissed at Sam and Jake for leaving me,"

That one was new. Didn't realize that she had been romantically involved with Jacob at one point. But I didn't pressure her about that now; time for that later. I let her continue.

"I was jealous of them too. They imprinted and got a shot at love. Hell, Jacob imprinted twice!" I didn't bother telling her that that wasn't so. She'll learn in due time.

"But now I'm being told that I'm going to imprint and I'm going to imprint soon, and I thought I was going to feel happy about it. But now I know what those guys must have been feeling when they _had _to leave me, because now all I want is more time…"

She took great care to block her thoughts from me now. In an instant I was right by her side, pulling her into me for comfort. She molded into me like clay. The tears were falling now and the heat of them burned as they splashed against my cold skin. She hated crying, especially right in front of me. She didn't want to seem weak.

Little did she know, however, she could never appear weak to me. She was the strongest most willed person I ever knew.

"I could have loved you, Edward. I really could have. I'm sure I already do. And I don't want too, because I'll just end up leaving you like Sam and Jacob did me and that wouldn't be fair at all. I just wished I lived life right now on this pendant; I don't want my time with you to end." She pointed to the diamond circle that rested on her chest.

She was shaking against me now and it was all she could do to keep her thoughts from running wild.

I was stunned. Here was the girl of my dreams, in my lap, dissolving in her tears, crying because she loved me and didn't want to because she didn't want to end up hurting me.

I wanted to tell her that we could just runaway from the world (and never see Marcus again) and live together as lovers, that she could love me naturally if she just pushed him aside.

But she wasn't even thinking about the possibility that it could be Marcus, and right now she needed me as a friend, someone to help explain things to her.

There would be a time to be selfish later.

"Even circles have endings, Leah. They have to start somewhere so it means they must end too. And wherever there's an end, there's a beginning. It may not be definitive, but it's there. It's a part of the life style of the immortals; we must live through many new starts and adapt to new stories. Think of it as a book. The chapter must end in order for the plot to continue. And even when they say 'and they all lived happily ever after.' We know that's not the end because those ends lead to new ideas and new beginning.

"You're going to imprint. I'm fully aware of that. But Leah, I love you too. More than you could ever know. I want to be with you in anyway that I can. But your afraid to love me because you fear that your imprint isn't going to be me and you don't want to hurt me-which I can understand. However, you are also afraid of regret aren't you? But do you think Sam, and apparently Jacob for that matter, regretted the time they spent with you? I doubt it, because they still love you, greatly.

"Your imprint may lead you to another man, but that won't mean you'll stop loving me. And it won't stop me from loving you either. You showed me the light of hope when all I could see was the blackness of despair and I'll forever be indebted to you. We can stay friend if you'd like or we can become more; that is your decision. Just know that we can enjoy this time that we have together, whether it be for the next hour or for the next millennia, knowing that in the end, when fate is removed from the equation and we're left with just our bare souls, we'll still have each other, because what we have together- this love- is natural. It's real."

She looked up at me, her teary brown eyes reflecting the light of the moon. Her mind was racing with uncertainty, but her heart pounded steadily against her rib cage as she came to a conclusion.

"I don't have an elegant soliloquy for you. All I have to respond with is a stupid, 'I don't know what to do'. But I do know that I want you too, in anyway I can have you, but I don't want to ruin what we got. So I'm going to wait, because I believe that fate had you save me in the Nisqually Valley a year ago for a reason. For some reason we were meant to be together; in what way, however, I don't know yet."

Tears were still running down her face, but she braved me a smile as she placed her burning hands into my chilled one.

That's when I knew I could take on the world; because she loved me. And as we walked hand in hand back to my Volvo, I realized that I was willing and ready to fight anyone-even fate- who tried to tear us apart. Imprint or not, I wouldn't let Leah slip away like I had Bella. I learned from my mistakes with her and now that's over and done with. Leah was my real test.

Tomorrow, the next chapter would begin.

But tonight, this current chapter had to finally end.

* * *

**AN:** At last! Part one is done!! It is twice as long as I had planed it to be so I hope that makes you happy. So Leah has admitted to being in love with Edward, but that she doesn't want too because she knows she going to imprint soon. And now Leah has a gift of happiness (or total despair, depending on how she uses it) so no wonder Marcus is attracted to her!!!

Well anyways, a few things to look forward to in part two: A baby (guess whose? You'll find out in the interlude next) Leah finally imprinting and Edward and Leah kissing (hopefully more than once!) Reviews are loved!


	11. Interlude:Faith

A Place Only We Know

By: Forgotten Sunrise

**Interlude: Faith**

I have never seen either of these girls- women really- so bothered; let alone so bothered by one another. Alice, with her fairy height was on tip-toes, shouting and snarling with fist flailing in the air where as Rosalie bent her neck down low to her sister's height, eyes narrowed with hands on hips and lip curled back, matching Alice's shouts and snarls with her own sharp tounge.

The newest of the sisters, Bella, just stood back, not taking either side seemingly, but she just kept glancing over at me with a concerned look.

Why did she always pick and choose her times to be mad tough?

And why did they have to bring there squabble into _my _house?

Well granted, it was a house that I shared with their brother, Edward (I wasn't cruel enough to just let him stay in that luxury apartment of his doing nothing all day but rotting away at his fancy piano. There was also the fact that we were in love, but that was a differnet story.), but that didn't mean that they could just waltz right in here getting ready to throw down. I didn't even let my pack do that.

I wish Edward was here. He was good at defusing this kinda thing. Or Jazzy; Alice would listen to her man and he was capable of calming Rose down. Hell, even Jacob might be able to do something…Not so much Emmett, he'd only egg on the fight. I sighed.

At this point in time my gift was still too fizzy to do any really damage. In fact, it came and went as it pleased. I was going to have to get Jasper to train me more on how to control it for times like this.

"Bella! What the hell?" I lifted my tie-dyed goggles up into my growing hair and pointed a white gloved finger at the feuding women who were dancing dangerously close to my in-home lab. I'd be damned if they broke anything.

Bella (my soon to be sister in law according to Alice, which would be werid seeing that her daughter is married to my brother now.) just kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. What a fat load of help she was.

Finally, she cleared her throat and addressed her sisters feebly.

"Rose, Alice, you can argue all you want," She started. I didn't like how that sounded. Why on earth would she give them the okay to argue all they wanted? Wasn't she trying to _stop_ them from fighting? She took an unneeded breath, then continued.

"But when it all comes down to it, it's Leah's choice, not yours. So what the point in you guys yelling at each other?"

They were quite for a moment and they all looked at me. It was a little intimidating having three vamp girls just stare at you with golded eyes, waiting. I knew that they won't hurt me; Rose was my best gal pal, Bella was going to be-god forbid, please- my sister, and Alice would never harm a hair on me. Unless it was for fashion. They looked at me as if they wanted me to answer yes or no, but I hadn't a clue what they were talking about in the first place.

Then Alice began to yell again.

"You selfish bitch! How can you even think to ask her such a question in the first place?"

"Because if anyone can do it she can!"

"Carlisle said it can't be done so just except that!"

"You said that you _saw_ it happen! You said it yourself, Alice! It's going to happen!"

"What if she doesn't want to? What then? Are you just going to-"

"Urgh! Alice! You know I would _never_ do anything to harm her- she's my friend!"

"Then why do you want her dead?!"

"She'll live, I know she can!"

"It will kill her and there's no way we can save her Rosalie. Can you even understand that much? There is no way to save her! No guarantee of any sort-"

"I can't let that happen Alice." Rosalie straighten her body up and the women looked more determined than ever. "Leah is my friend and Lord knows that Edward would kill me before he let something happen to her. But if there's a way where I can live out my dream and Leah can stay safe, well, I'm going to go for it the best I can."

She then turned on her heels and looked at me with her warm honeysuckle eyes. If she was human, she would have been crying right now; I could tell by the width of her eyes and the slight tremble of her lip. I could hear the sobs catching the back of Alice's throat as she shook her head and shout 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!' over and over again in the background. Bella was sitting down, out of habit with her eyes shut tight and hand on her temple as she face screwed up. I could tell she was wishing that none of this was happening and that she wasn't here.

I wish I knew what was going on.

"Leah, I want you to have my baby."

Time stood still for the moment it took for me to process that information. Rosalie wanted me to be her surrogate. She trusted me enough to ask me to caring the one thing in life she wanted most, the thing she could never have on her own. I started to feel light headed and wobbly on my feet, and instantly the three women where there and helping me sit down. Regina would have had a fit if she was here but she wasn't, so to Hell with her. I loved the woman dearly, but she was too much of a Spartan for me.

Rosalie wanted me to have her baby.

"This is totally up to you, Leah; this is your choice. But I couldn't just let the opportunity go by. I had to ask. You understand right?"

Of course I did. Five years ago, I had though I was menopausal. I thought I was just like the vamp sisters. But Esme had her kids, Bella had her daughter before she was turned and Alice didn't want children of her own. Rosalie was truly the only one who knew what I was feeling for so long, it became the bond that made a close; almost as close as me and Jacob. Almost as close as me and Edward.

Neither of those two would support this. They would both throw a fit. A part of me wanted to console with Edward about this first; after all, there was a change that he was going to be my imprint( no matter how tiny it was) and he did live in this house too. He had a right in this moment as well.

And what a about Emmett? What did he think about becoming a father? He didn't seem fatherly to me.

I inhaled deeply and rubbed the side of my temple.

"You're damn right this is totally up to me. This is_ my_ body and _my _life that's going to be effected most, so don't you dare tell me what to and not to eat and what I can and can't do, and for God's sake, when I say give me that spinal taps, don't tell me what problems it's going to cause for the baby, because honestly, when I'm in labour, I don't think I'm going to care so much."

Rosalie jumped up to hug me before I even finished, overcome with joy that I decided to help her. But Bella and Alice were worried.

"Leah…Renesmee almost killed me. Actually, she _did _kill me. And she was only half vampire. This child is going to have vampire traits coming from both ends. And our venom is poisonous to you, Leah. At least talk to Jake or even Edward before you just go and say-"

"I'm a she-wolf, Bella. Like Regina, it's just my nature to nurture. And besides, I'm a _she-wolf_. I'm not dying easily. As for the posion, I'm sure I can work that minor detail out."

"I can't see you after seven months Leah. You vanish. I can only assume that this means you're dead if you decide to go through with this." Alice cried, her whole body shaking with fear, sobs and anger now. I looked at Rosalie. She was trembling slightly but her jaw was set with determination. It reminded me a lot of myself.

"If you decide to go through with this Leah, I swear to you that I won't let anything take your life- not even my baby. I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

I knew she wasn't lying.

I nodded my head in understanding.

Alice left the house soon after that with Bella quick behind her, neither women being able to stand the way i just signed my life over to fates hands like that. But neither of them would tell Edward or Jake. They would leave that up to me.

Rosalie embraced me in the tightest hug I've ever been in and cried with happiness and fear for what the future held for me. For us.

I wasn't worried about the baby; I wanted it for her, but oddly, I wanted it for me too. The idea of birthing a vampire babe just seemed important to me for some reason and I just saw this as a trail run.

And I wasn't worried about the Volturi either. Marcus (to Edward's great disappointment) was my friend. A good one. But even if he wasn't, I still didn't care.

Let them come.

Let them be pissed

I had faith that it was all going to work out for the better.

* * *

AN: To clear some things up quickly: this interlude takes place **FIVE **years after part one ends. the next chapter takes place **SIX **years after part one ends. Eddie and Lee are living together but aren't dating, which will be explained in the next chapter. And Renesmee and Seth are now married, more details on that as well in the next few chapters and in a short companion peice. I _promise_ that I won't make such big times leaps for a LONG while now, because things will be moving at a fster pace anyways.

One last reminder, Please go to **http:// . com/requestnominations?cr=1 **(no spaces) and read the Twlight fics there. And if you think my stories, Good-bye, Jacob Black and this one, A Place Only We Know are the best, then PLEASE GO VOTE FOR THEM!!! Voting starts on 29 March 2009, which is tomorrow. Thanks and please review!


	12. No Jokes

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** So it has been about two months since I wrote this chapter. LONG time I know, I know, I'm sorry :( But I have not stopped! Work just got in the way. But I'm just about done with work and school, so I can write again! Thanks so much for all the support peeps! It's awesome! So without further ado, part two!

Chapter 11: No Jokes

I had to tell him tonight. I could no longer keep this a secret from him. That, plus Bella decided that she would no longer cover for me and Rosalie. Not to mention the fact that this was killing Alice inside and poor Jasper had to deal with feeling her aggravation for a year now. I briefly wondered how Jasper was able to concentrated with all the emotions that have been array lately. I couldn't feel emotions like him, but damn straight, they were spinning my head round and round.

"Leah, concentrate. Jacob is supposed to be feeling peace, not in mad hysterics." Jasper said to me from his crossed legged position on the floor of Bella's and Jake's little cottage home. I turned and looked over my shoulder, only to see my Alpha dying on the floor from laugher. He was laughing so hard he wasn't making a sounded because he couldn't breathe.

"Please-Please-Please!" was the only thing he was able to gasp out after a few moments of intense struggle.

"Lift the feeling off of Jacob, Leah. I can't clam him down while you're still using your power and I'm afraid that he might die from an appendix rupture if he doesn't stop laughing." Jaspers own face was twisted in an odd mix of unpleasant happiness and light torture.

"Yahyahyah, and we can't have that now can we? Bella would kill me if I killed her husband…" I muttered as I focused on relieving Jake of his painful laughter. It took me about five minutes, but I did it.

I sighed once I finished the simple task, feeling completely drain. I thought I was s'pose to be stronger after my 'transformation.' But I didn't feel stronger. The only thing that seemed to change was that I was no longer menopausal and now I had this insanely useless power that Jasper thought I needed to control.

He tried really hard to help me concur this thought. Him and Jacob both. Everyday they set aside time to help me, but after six years I was still having trouble with controlling my gift. I felt hopelessly human.

"What's going on Leah?" Jasper said, breaking my hum-drum thoughts. "For a long while now you, my wife and my sisters have been on pins and needles. The turmoil between you all feels like the civil war all over again. What going on? Whatever it is, I think it's affecting your progress, wouldn't you think?"

"Yah, you guys all do seem a little…off, nowadays. I didn't think it was possible for Alice to be moody, but every time she comes over she ends up yelling at Bells and then storms out. What on earth has her so uptight?" Jake asked me, taking a seat by Jasper on the floor, his long legs extended.

I bit my lower lip and looked down at my hands. Oh yah, I knew why she was so upset. This wasn't fair to Jasper to have to deal with a moody wife because of me. He was a good guy. And Bella really was doing a lot for me keeping this from her husband. It was too much to ask for really. I was going to have to tell them all tonight. Might as well do it over a family dinner. I opened my mouth to get ready to invite Jazzy to come and 'eat' with Edward and I at our place later on that night, when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and rolled my eyes before I answered it.

"I'm so glad you're spilling, Leah! Maybe Edward and Jacob and beat sense into you before it's too late!" Alice shouted over the tiny speaker of my phone.

"I doubt it…It's already too late anyways" I mumbled into the receiver. "But at any rate, I'll see you at 6:30 tonight then."

"I don't believe it is, and no you won't. You're going to get so caught up playing with Ashel and Crystal that you'll leave latter than what you want and you'll end up getting home at 7:23." She stated matter-of-factly and then hung up on me without a good-bye. She never said 'good-bye'.

So it was going to happen tonight then. I smiled to myself weakly as I imagined the reaction I would receive from Edward. That boy cared for me too much. Didn't he know that there was a _big_ chance that I was going to end up breaking his just healed heart?

What a fool he was for loving me back.

"So I guess you all heard that." I said dryly as I stretched my own limbs. Of course they did. With their hearing, I might as well have been shouting at Alice in the other room.

"Yup. Dinner and a show at 7:23. Lee, you worry me, you know that right?" Jacob said to me. He was trying to act playful, but I knew him better than that. He was prepping himself to hear the worst from me tonight.

I walked over to the coat rack and wrapped a yellow rain coat around my body."

"Yah, I worry my self too." And then I slipped out of his house.

;.;

I hopped in my costume green CR-V and drove the ten minute drive to the reservation, a place I hadn't been to in a long while. A place I considered home before all else. I pulled in front the old beige coloured house which I use to spend all waking hours of the day in and turned off my engine to admire it.

After all these years, it still looked the same. Not a grain of dirt, not a blade of grass different. This house was welcoming again. Finally.

I stepped out of the car and made my way to the door and knocked on it hard, so that the occupants inside would be able to hear me. Then I wait.

Five second went by.

Ten seconds…

Fifteen…

Then finally I heard the creek of foot fall on wood from inside the house and the gears in the locks move and a hand grasped the door handle and pulled it open wide.

"Leah! It's been too long!!" I was immediately pulled into the still deathly strong arms of Sam Uley.

I looked up into his face and sure enough, his age was showing. Though strong and still very handsome, he looked like he was about 30. I saw my own face in the reflection of his eyes. I still looked like the nineteen year-old girl he had once been in-love with.

Or, according to Edward at any rate, still was in love with.

Sam stopped phasing 3 years back at Emily's request, and apparently, when he stopped phasing, his imprinted bond was released as well, leaving his heart free to wonder back to me again. But he had a marriage and two wonderfully adorable kids that he couldn't possibly leave. I wouldn't let him.

Plus, he wasn't going to have me back. I had enough to deal with, with Edward and my un-know imprintiee.

"I know right? Between Carlisle, Jake and Jasper, I've been keeping on my toes. Busy, busy, busy all the time." I smiled and waltzed my way inside of his familiar home.

"Well that's good to hear, Lee. Great to see you made time for a visit as well."

"Aren't we all?" I said coyly with a smile. "So how's life going for you? I see you're back from school?"

He smiled at my brightly. He had gone to Western Washington University in Bellingham to get a Masters in Science and General Education.

"Yup, I loaded up on the credits and finished early. I'm going to start working at Mahakh high next quarter."

"Good! It's about time that they had a good teacher. You are good, right?"

He laughed and made his way to the kitchen. But not before he punched me playfully in the arm. "Of course I am, Lee. Of course."

We sat back for a while to just catch up on time lost, but it was all too soon that I remember the reason why I had come to visit.

"So where is that lovely wife of yours that I call cousin anyways?"

"She upstairs. She was just putting the kids to sleep for a nap when you came."

"Kay, thanks Sam," I said and bounded up the stairs silently to go see my cousin. My sister.

I peaked in the doorway and saw Emily with her long hair pulled back in a messy bun-like sort of thing. Her shoulders were relaxed as her eyes kept focused on the two children sleeping right next to her. She was so focused, she didn't even hear me tip-toe into the darken room.

They were beautiful, Ashel and Crystal were. They both had long, thick, raven black hair- Crystal's just a little longer than Ashel's- their skin was a rich cooper tone, the colour that movie stars could only dream of having, and they looked so peaceful, so wondrous.

Emily was very lucky.

I stepped across the room, with still no notice from Emily, and then sat down beside her.

"You two did good with the baby thing." I sighed. Emily jumped, startled.

"_LEAH!_" she yelled at me in a hushed voice. "You scared me!! I didn't know that you were here!" She leaned over to hug me tight. "I've missed you little sis!"

I've missed her too. We haven't seen much of each other since Sam first imprinted on her; it had been too hard for me. But Edward healed those open wounds and we were quickly becoming friends again.

"So what brings you to this humble neck of the woods, hun?" she asked me as she absentmindedly pushed the bangs out of Crystal's eyes.

"What? Can't a girl just visit?"

"You always have an agenda, Leah." She said pointedly.

The woman knew me well.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. How and where to start? My brain kicked into scientist mood, and I deiced that it would be best to just lay the facts out and bare before her.

"Emily, I'm pregnant and-"

She cut me off before I could finish.

"What?!" This time her voice wasn't hushed, and her children began to stir in their sleep.

"Emily, let me finish please-"

"Leah! How could you two do this! You both know what happened last time to Bella: she died! They had to turn her! They can't turn you!" She continued to yell, but her voice was soften some.

"Emily! It's not Edward's!" I hissed through my teeth at her. Her feature went smooth immediately.

"Oh. Oh good! So you imprinted then? Who's the lucky guy? How's Edward taking it?"

I rolled my eyes as her voice took on a more empathic tone as she thought of how crushed Edward must have been feeling. I dreaded the fact that I would imprint soon, though. I didn't want to stop loving Edward. I didn't _want_ to ever know how he would take it if I did imprint on someone else.

"No, I didn't imprint either. Em, let me finish okay?" My voice was strained now and my mouth felt dry. I pushed my hair back and sighed. Emily sat quiet and waited for me to speak, liked asked of her.

"Okay. I impregnated myself this morning, with a modified embryo that had the shared DNA from Rosalie and Emmett mostly. I'm having _their_ baby."

Emily looked at me with wide eyes at first, but then she started to laugh.

Not the response I was looking for.

"Lee, you're cruel. For a second I was worried that you were actually serious …" Emily said as she got up from her seat and walked across the room.

"Emily, I am serious."

"Sure, sure, happy April Fool's day to you too." She giggled as she let down her hair. It was as long as my hair use to be.

Great. The one person I decide to confide in first about this situation decides to take this as a joke! I fisted my hands in my hair and let out a growl in frustration.

"Emily! I'm serious! At 8:42 AM I injected myself with the embryonic cell that's going to grow into Rose's baby and in seven months, Rosalie and Emmet will be parents."

Emily abruptly stopped what she was doing and looked at me, eyes wide with horror again.

"In seven months… in seven months, you're going to birth a vampire baby?" Her voice was timid and shaky as her eye flew down to my flat stomach and then up to my face again.

"Yup, the gestation period is shorter because of its parent's and my own DNA samples."

"So you're growing a vampire-wolf thing inside you? Leah! What kind of crazy project is this?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her last bit.

"No wolf, Ems. I isolated the gene that allowed me to heal quickly and gave it to the little monster to give it a better shot at coming out alive. However, I did give it human growth genes, so that the development time is slowed some. It will still grow faster than a normal kid though and stop aging around 18." I mused on about my work.

"How can you even talk so calmly about this! How can Edward even let you do this to yourself? How could Rosalie! You should be freaking out Leah!"

Emily was right; I should be freaking out. In the trail test I did before hand, results showed that I only had a 4 percent change at surviving this ordeal and that would be with sustaining major injuries.

I told that fact to no one however. Had I, even Rosalie would have called this off. It was a wonder how Alice didn't pick up on this. Maybe she just couldn't understand it?

None of that matter thought. The baby would survive, that I was sure of.

"I know, I know, Emily. I guess that's why I'm telling you. But no one else knows but Bella and Alice. They don't like the idea much though.

I could tell the Emily didn't blame them.

"This is a bad idea. You don't know what this child will turn out to be like, Leah."

"Yah I do. I altered the genes. The only thing I don't know is whether or not it's going to be a girl or a boy. I wanted it to be a surprise."

She sighed and shook her head at me.

"That's besides the point Leah. You know you're putting yourself in jeopardy. I don't know how, but you are. I can see the fear in your eyes. Just promise me you'll think about your family before you decide to stay the course with this okay? Promise me you'll think of Edward. He needs you."

It was obvious to everyone that we were in love, and most people wondered why we weren't an official item yet. My life seemed to gravitate around him and his to mine; the last thing I wanted was to cause him any pain.

But the problem was, as much as I was doing this for Rosalie, in more ways, in my mind at least, I was doing this for Edward and I as well.

;.;

Like Alice foresaw, I ended up leaving Sam's and Emily's later than I wanted too. I forced Emily not to tell Sam what was going on, even though he was no long Alpha, because, in truth, I was afraid of his reaction. I wanted as little people to know about this as possible.

I arrived home at 7:23, to find Edward already waiting for me on our porch with a tiny figure on his hip. I knew it to be Isasue Song Clearwater; Renesmee and Seth's kid. Edward hated the fact that Neisse decide to use the same naming method as her mother had, claiming that the name Isasue, sounded like a horrible hippy name. He hated her nickname more however. Izzie. Like the local carbonated fruit drink, everyone called his granddaughter Izzie.

He loved the little girl to no end, though. He spent as much time with her as he possible could. He also enjoyed the fact that she wasn't growing nearly as fast as his own daughter had. At six months, Izzie only looked like she was about 16 months.

"Auntie Leah!" the girl squawked in her high pitched voice as she jumped in her grandpa's arms. She was also incredibly well spoken for a six month old.

"Hey little Izzie," I smiled as I made my way to the pair on the porch. Izzie reached out for me and Edward placed her in my arms. "How are you?"

Her eyes lit up as I asked her that question and she began to recount her day, starting from the moment she opened her eyes. And she told me about her _whole_ day in great detail. She never did tell me how she was feeling though.

I looked over to Edward and saw him smiling at us. I smiled back, wondering what he was thinking about. Before I could ask him, he bent down and kissed me on my cheek.

"You. You look lovely."

I rolled my eyes and re-concentrated on keeping up a wall around my mind.

"You're not very good at it, you know." He laughed, amused at my feeble attempts to keep him out. I was better at it than he thought though. Some thanks to Bella.

I just narrowed my eyes at him, but he just grinned that stupid grin of his.

"Dinner's just about done, Lee. And my sister is very anguish to see you. She car hardly contain herself." Edward stated, stepping into the house

"Since when has she ever been able to contain herself…"I grumbled as I walked inside after him with Izzie in my arms.

She really was a beautiful girl. Her skin was the prefect mix of cream and copper, that radiated in the sunlight and her hair was a dark ebony with striking bronze-like highlights. Her eyes where a coco brown that match her mother's and she had the biggest ears I've ever seen. Those definitely came from Seth. There was no doubt that Izzie was going to grow up to be extremely beautiful; Edward had very strong genes when it came to looks

"So what's for dinner?"

"Stuffed bell peppers for those who eat, mountain lion for the rest of us." He smirked. That was his favorite.

It was a joke of sorts though; just about every month since me and Edward moved into our new house, Seth, Ness, Jake and Bella would come over for dinner. But since Nessie and her parent's didn't eat food, they just drank bowls of blood instead at the table. Edward hated the taste of cupped blood, but the ability to be able to have a family dinner meant a lot to him, so he manned up and drank it down.

I walked into the dinning hall (yes, our house had a whole hall devoted to eating. It was freaking huge) to find that everyone was already there. But of course they were, I was the late one after all.

Renesmee had her head buried in Seth's shoulder as she talked to him about school, wondering what it was like. Next year she was going to go to Evergreen State College along with Seth. Edward wanted her to go to Yale, but Nessie didn't want to be far from home or her new family.

Across from them were Bella and Jake. Bella had gotten really pretty after she transformed into the undead, but she was still just as clumsy as ever. Her arm was in a cast because it needed to be reset after she broke it by running to a tree.

She would be the only vampire on record to have done that. Carlisle didn't even know it was possible for a vampire to break a limb. Only Bella.

Alice and Jasper were seated next to Ness and Seth. Jasper looked an odd mix distraught and happiness; all of these emotions must have been really getting on his nerves. I wondered if he would be able to handle what I was about to tell everyone.

Alice popped up as soon as I came into the room and was by my side in a flash, taking Izzie from me. Izzie leaped at her willingly, she loved being with Alice very much.

I could tell Alice needed a distraction. She was all over the place, even with Izzie in her arms

"It's about time Leah." Alice complained as she set the table with one hand and bounded Izzie on her hip with the other. "I've been waiting all day!"

"Why? You're the one who told me that I was going to be late." I said as I took a seat next to Jacob. He gave me a weak smile as I sat down and patted my back supportingly.

"It can't be that bad Leah. It's not as if you're pregnant, so don't worry about whatever it is you have to tell us."

Jacob really had a way of making me feel better.

Right.

I heard Edward hiss as he took his seat by me.

"Jacob, you're really not being funny nor are you being helpful. And I can't understand why you're so nervous Leah. I'm sure that whatever you're news is, we can handle it."

I looked at Edward and he gave me a smile that belonged on a red carpet. But it was an act. He was afraid that I had imprinted. It was the only thing that would made sense to him seeing that we never kept secrets form each other.

I reached for his cold hand and wrapped in my warm one. I prayed that I would never have to have that conversation with him.

"It's best to just say it Leah." Alice chirped up, handing her great niece over to Seth and then sat by her husband. Bella nodded in agreement.

"No one is going to try and kill you. In here at least. I think." She gave Jasper and Jack a quick look over before she looked back down at her bowl of blood.

"Well thanks Bella, now I feel _real_ safe."

"It's not my fault that you were stubborn, Leah. You put your self in this situation."

"You act as if I had a choice!"

"Of course you had a choice!"

"I couldn't say no, I just couldn't!"

"Because you were being stupid and stubborn and selfish!"

"Bella, that's enough. Honestly," Edward cut in, But Bella just waved him off.

"No Edward, that wasn't enough. You didn't even stop to think about how this was going to affect anyone else did you? How could you do this to your family? To Edward?

I'm guilty too for helping you hide this ,but no more. It's time you pulled the plug on this. Enough is enough."

Bella was right, about the selfish part at least. How could I have hidden this form Edward? Especially when this pregnancy could mean my death? He more than anyone else should been apart of my influence on weather or not I should go on with this.

And Emmett. This _was _his baby in me. He was going to be a father. Didn't he have a right to say yes or no? Wasn't he support to have a say?

And now I was about to be a mother.

I was going t give birth to a baby that would have some of my genes too.

At that moment the weight of the word came crashing down on me as the full reality of what I've done came into full view. I wasn't regretting what I did, I still thought it was the right thing to do.

But fear began to settle in. Not fear for my life, but for Rose's and Emmett's relationship. For my relationship with Edward.

For someone who firmly believed he was going to hell, he was pretty religious. What if he ended up leaving me over this? I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose him.

My eyes began to burn and fog over as my emotions began to flare. I could feel Edward's cool hands wrap around my own and Jacob's warm ones on my shoulders.

They were saying something, but I didn't know who was speaking or what was even being said. Everything was a massive burr. Nothing made any sense. The room became unbearably stifling. My breaths came in short takes but my heart felt like it was going to explode.

I think I might have overdosed on estrogen.

"She's having a panic attack!" I managed to hear Jasper shout over my ragged breathing. His voice mimicked my own fright."Take her outside. Get her out side!"

And just like that, I was outside under the dusky Washington sky. The fresh scent of pine and cedar was soothing along with the scent of bluebells and daffodils that was carried by the gentle wind. The sounds of the Pacific Ocean crashing up against the rocky coast had the rhythm of an old forgotten lullaby and any other night, it would have threaten to put me to sleep. But not tonight; too much needed to be done for me to sleep now.

After a few moments under the starts, began to breathe easy once more.

"I must say that that was most unexpected."

I opened my eyes to see Edward's golden rods starting back down at me. But of course it was him.

"This is pathetic. I'm pathetic." Panicking in public was not my thing. I left that to Bella. But as of late, it looked like we switched roles. This could not become a standard. I wouldn't let pregnancy best me.

"It happens to the best of us Lee." Edward said reassuringly. "Now tell me what's going on?"

My hand flew instinctively to the chain on my neck, the chain that had belonged to his mother. Six years had gone by and I hadn't taken it off. Not once.

"I don't want to lose you, Edward. I'm desperate. I can't lose you." I admitted in a low voice as hot pricks pained my eyes once more, but this time I still had my sanity.

Edward let out a routine sigh and pulled a lock of my hair back behind my ears.

"You'll never lose me Leah. Even if you've imprinted; you'll always still have me. Nothing could ever change that."

His voice was steady, but there was a tint of defeat and surrender in his eyes.

"That's all and good, but I haven't imprinted Edward," I paused to draw a breathe and the fear from earlier began to flood my body again, but I had to battle it. He deserved to know, and he deserved to know my reason why.

I looked into his awaiting eyes, fearing what was to come but knowing that somehow, we would make everything right.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having Rosalie and Emmett's kid."

In the background, I could clearly hear a scream rip through the night sky.


	13. In Exile

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** See? I told you this update would come quickly. Now you all get to see you screamed. This chapter however, isn't all sunshine and rainbows. But to get your rainbow, you need to have a storm right? Right. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter =]

* * *

**Chapter 12**: In Exile

The scream was so loud that I had to cover my ears with my elbows and tuck my head in between my legs to buffer some of the noise out.

I heard Bella and Alice inside the house trying to talk to the aggressor and I could almost feel Jasper trying to calm him down, but he had lost it. I could hear the quick skirmishes of Nessie'of feet as she picked up Isasue and got her away from the bellowing man.

Then I heard him roar my name, and an electric shook jolted through my spin. I was on my feet instantly. I knew that I was going to have to run. Basic survival instinct told me that much.

I thought about making a run for my car, but then I remember that that didn't make much sense- I could out run a bullet train.

Before I knew it, my body was on auto-pilot and I was dashing through the Olympic forest. Edward was right by my side, keep up with my pace.

"How mad is he?" I dared to ask.

"Nowhere near as mad as I am." He said sullenly.

It hurt to hear him say that, and I was glad that I couldn't see his face clearly at this high velocity.

"We'll talk about that later, Leah" He continued. "But right now, we need to get you as far away as possible."

_Edward, I can run fast, but I can't run forever. If Emmett isn't going to calm down soon…_

"He won't follow us forever." Edward stated shortly.

I nodded silently and willed my bodied to move faster. I was glad that Edward still cared for my well being at least. I _did_ become physically stronger after my transformation, but I was still no-where near the level I needed to be to fight against Emmett. I was feisty, but not stupid. I was going to have to be trained more.

There was ten miles between Emmett and us but that didn't make me feel safe at all. I could hear his shouts and his feet plowing the ground from behind me. Edward wouldn't tell me what his brother was thinking, but it couldn't have been anything good if he felt our best option was to run away.

"We'll go to Bellingham. We'll get a hotel and we'll spend a few days there. You'll be safer around people. Emmett won't attack you in public."

We ran for 20 more minutes until we were sure Emmett had stopped following us. Edward said that he had doubled back to talk with Rosalie before he come after us again.

Poor Rose was all I could think for a moment. But Emmett wouldn't hurt her. She was safe. By the time we got to Bellingham, my legs felt weak and my knees were close to buckling in. Edward had to support me as walked into the nearest motel and checked into a room.

It was small, but it had all the space we needed. A full size bed with worn and faded sheets and duvet, a night stand with a rickety dimming lamp, a tiny coat close, mini fridge and an old style bathroom.

"Go take a bath," Edward ordered in a monotone voice as he sat me on the mattress. "I'll be back within a few hours." I was about to protest and demand that he stayed, but he wasn't listening and he was gone.

And I was alone.

I sighed and rubbed my hot hands over my face. How did things spiral so quickly? My day had started off just like any other day. Ran some test, practiced with Jasper and Jake, talked with my cousin; at worst, I only thought I'd have to deal with a lot of screaming.

Didn't think that I'd have to run for my life and the life of Rose's unborn child.

I was just getting ready to re-move my shoes and relive my aching toes when my window cracked. I instantly tenses and hopped up on my feet. Whether to fight or to run, I didn't know yet.

"Easy, Leah, easy. It's just me." Bella huffed as she struggled to pull herself through my window. It was a hopelessly pathetic sight, seeing that one of her arms was in a cast. Any other day I would have laughed at the sight.

With a sigh of relief, I made quick steps towards the window and helped to pull her through.

"Thanks," She muttered as she dusted herself off with her spare hand. "Well, at least dinner went over well." She stated sarcastically.

"Yah, no shit huh?"

"Jacob is looking for you too. He's pissed."

I internally winced. I was his beta, his right hand girl. Doing anything to make him upset _hurt_ me. It just didn't feel right.

But that didn't mean I was going to stop. My convictions where strong, and I was going to see this birth all the way through. I set my jaw firm, but I said nothing.

"Oh come on Leah! Is it really worth all of this? The only other person who thinks this a good thing is Rosalie and that only because _she _thought the whole thing up.

"You're going to die doing this. And then what's going to happen, hmm? I'll loss my husband because the hurt will make him stop phasing. Sue and Seth will be heartbroken and the last thing Seth needs to worry about is you when he has Isasue to look after, and what about Edward? He's not strong enough to go on living without you."

This time my flinch was visible. I didn't like to think about how much pain Edward would be in if I past. But I shrugged it off by saying that it was his fault for loving me anyways. He should have known better than to love me the way I do him.

"Thanks for the hypocrisy, Bells, but frankly, I'm just not up for all of that right now, okay? My head is swimming, my feet are swelling, I want food and I want to puke all at the same time. So if you're done spewing this propaganda of yours, it would be really nice if you'd just leave."

"Propaganda…? Leah, I'm talking to you as a sister. _I_ don't want you to get hurt. No one does. You mean so much to everyone-our family couldn't take it if we lost you. Stop being silly; this thing, whatever it is, isn't worth your life."

Bella's honeysuckle eyes where the kindest I'd ever seen as she pleaded with me. It forced me to take some of the bit out of my next statement.

"Do you regret Renesmee then? Was she a silly thing not worth risking you're life over?" Bella's eyes narrowed and I knew the answer she wouldn't admit too. I continued; know that I could win this argument. "Of course she was. But you went through with it anyway. Because you knew, just as well as I know now, that it was the right thing to do."

"Renesmee was different." Bella said flatly.

"The only difference was the Ness was natural. Project RvE 7.0 was synthesized in a lab. Which may in turn make it safer."

No, that was a lie, but Bella didn't have to know that much. She sighed to show her surrender.

"I ran into Edward on my way here. He's trying to find Emmett to calm him down, but we don't know where he is. Jacob has temporarily reinstated the boundary line just so Emmett won't go on a rampage there. Alice called Regina and told her everything. She's on the first flight over. And Ness called Carlisle. He'll be here just as soon as his shift ends. He'd rather have you back at his house where he can keep a constant eye on you and not have to worry about Emmett sneaking around."

"I would much rather go back to my home than to be put on lock-down."

"Didn't you just hear what I said? If you go back to Hoquiam, Emmett is going to hunt you down. Edward doesn't need to stress over that when he's already stressing over you."

"I wasn't talking about Hoquiam, I was talking about La Push. Emmett will respect the treaty right?"

Bella's face fell and her honey eyes welled with compassion and sorrow as she took a seat next to me on the springy bed.

"Jacob called a vote tonight with the pack. And they said _no one_ with vampirc traits are allowed on the land for right now. Not me, not Renesmee and for as long as you have your _Project RvE 7.0_ inside you, you're not allowed either."

Bella's words weighed heavy on me. She was the juryman, reading my sentence and condemning me to life.

This was the worst betrayal of all. My own brothers were the ones to abandon me. The one place I consider home was no longer welcoming me back.

I realized then that I might never set foot back on my home land again. If I died giving birth, I would never have the chance to go back home. I was officially in exile.

* * *

**AN: **So this chapter was short, but you're just going to have to deal with that =p The next one will be longer. Please review! Thanks!


	14. Stalemate

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!! I read them all and I try to make sure I response back to everyone who took time out of their day to send me some feed back. It's REALLY appreciated =] Now this chapter is shorter than a lot of the other ones, but the one after this will get long again. Thanks so much again guys and I hope you like it!!!

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Stalemate

My brothers had left me.

That was all I could manage to comprehend for who knows what length of time.

Whatever happened to no pack member left behind? Apparently, that no longer applied to me. I was grateful for the peace Bella allotted me. Had it been Alice or even Rosalie, they would have tried to comfort me. Bella on the other hand allowed me to mourn my loss in peace. She stood stone-still by the window, looking for all the world like a slightly marred Greek statue. I laid on the bed and choked up sobs, for I refused to cry more than once in one day. Those days had long been past.

It was only when the sun's rays stared to tickle the skyline with pinks and purples, did Bella shift slightly on her feet. Her movement, as subtle as it was, startled me and pulled me out of a slumber I didn't know I had fallen into.

"Edward is only a few miles away now. " She said as she moved to my bed side and picked me up by my elbow. "Go and wash up; Edward will kill me if you don't. Besides, he doesn't need to see you in a mess." She all but put me into the shower.

The hot water that splashed on my skin felt ice cold and it jolted me into awareness. I quickly washed the dried tears, dirt and sweat from my body and then stepped out. There was no time for the luxury of a long soak- I was anxious to see Edward again.

I stepped out of the small shower and put the cloths on that Bella had left out on the rack.

I could smell him now; the sticky-sweet smell multiplied as he entered the building through the normal way. Seconds later, he was in the room.

"Where is Leah?" Edward demanded of his ex-wife.

Bella didn't say a word, but I heard the swift motion of her hand rise and fall as she pointed to the bathroom.

I grasped the handle and opened the door, getting a full view of the vampires that stood in the small room.

Instantaneously, Edward was wrapping his harden arms around me, as he kissed me softly on check.

He pulled back slightly to look me over, to make sure I was in more or less the same shape I had been in when he left.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I _told_ you that he believed me when I told him that you guys went east to Seattle. He didn't even come near us. She was safe." Bella said as she made her way back to the window.

"Please consider what I said to you Leah." Her golden eyes were searching. But they weren't going to find what they wanted. She sighed and then hopped from the window and into the dawn.

"Well Leah, let me see what kind of damage you caused yourself," Edward started as he directed me to the bed again. But I stood my ground.

"In one month, I'll be a certified doctor, I know what damage I'm causing myself." I said stubbornly. I couldn't let Edward see the baby inside me. Not yet at least.

"And why is that Leah? What are you hiding? I just need to see if you're alright." Edward was pleading with me. His eyes were smoldering with passion and concern. It was for that very reason that I had to protect my secret. I was doing this for him too, even if he didn't know it yet. I used the last of energy to push the truth from my mind, and put on my happy face.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Do I look like a selfless person? Why would I risk my life just so Rosy can have her little fun?"

"I'm wondering that exactly." He muttered under his breath. I made sure my smile didn't waver. Inside, I was dying- mentally and physical- But I would not let Edward know that. He deserved to be happy, so I was going to have to lie.

God help me.

I shrugged it off nonchalantly and plopped down on the bed.

"Did you bring something to eat? I'm starving." I asked.

"You can eat later, but right now," In a flash, he had me trapped between his arms as he placed them on the headboard behind me and leaned in close "I need you to tell me what's going on."

His voice was a smooth as an 1889 bottle of Cristal, his eyes liquid fire. He was trying to co horse the information out of me. He knew my weak points, and this method had worked on Bella. But I was determined to keep this baby alive. I was going to have to fight back.

I slumped against the headboard, welcoming his advance. "I already told you what was going on, Eddie." My voice was soft and delegate as I traced my fingers up the back of his marble neck. "I'm just a surrogate. When Emmett clams down, Rosalie and I will talk to him and everything will be alright again." I interlocked my hands behind his neck and tried to pull him closer to me, but he wasn't budging.

"No, no Leah, it's not going to be that easy," He purred low in my ear. "Alice wouldn't be upset if nothing was wrong." His hand tickled my side as it slide up my shirt and I shivered involuntarily. He smirked at this and my first instinct was to slap it right off his face. His hands stopped in their tracks.

"Violence is not the answer." He chuckled slightly. "Now tell me what has my sisters so upset." His golden rod eyes were piercing into my soul and I could see all the compassion he held for me.

I had never been loved more in my life.

And then I realized why he was so upset earlier.

His smirk came back and he bent down to plant kisses on my cheek.

"That should have been an obvious one. I'm in love with you, Leah. All I want is for you to be healthy and happy. I saw what Alice saw; she can't see you anymore after seven month, but she can-"

It was time to stop him there. He looked distraught and I couldn't stand him like that.

"Edward, I'll be perfectly fine if I go through with this. Alice's vision is flawed. Maybe all it means is that I'll be able to phase again. That's what I think anyways. If I'm phasing, she can't see me. And I'm more than happy to do this for Rosalie. Just think about what it means to have her child."

I thought of Renesmee and he immediately got what I was hinting at.

"Uh-uh. There shall be no mutant vampire shape-shifter child coming out of you. And If I was to have it my way, there wouldn't be anything coming out of you unless it was full human. And even still…"

I pretended to fell upset.

"So you don't want to have a baby with me?"

He arched his brow up at me, but then smiled and began tracing kisses down my neck.

"We'll talk about that after you've imprinted."

My eye fluttered shut as his lips chilled my skin. He hadn't accepted my answer, but it was the only one I was willing to give him.

"I'm still pissed at you, Leah." His tone was exasperated. He realized that he wasn't going to bate his answers from me today

"I know. But I can live with that. So long as you stay."

"I can promise you that I will find out the whole truth about this situation soon. You can't hide everything from me."

"Be my guest."

"Rest assure that I'll also fight to keep you alive. Even if it means ripping that thing you call a baby out of you."

"That's what you think." I scoffed.

He sighed and then wrapped his arms around me as he nuzzled my neck.

"Looks like we have a stalemate then."

"Looks like it." I said aloud as I pulled his face to mine and captured his cool lips with mine.

_But that doesn't mean the game was over._

* * *

**AN:** So Leah was in desperate need of a happy moment. So there it was =] Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter, Leah will confront Jacob and Rose will be back in the picture. Also as a quick note,** check out my website**!!!(**rainbow-muffins{DOT}net**) I'm getting back in the habit of making **badges/avatars** and I have some **Twilight** ones made. If you guys like them, you can give me ideas so that I can make more and I'll re-size them so you can use them here. Okay, my little PA is done. Also, I'll be back on MSN to chat shortly =] Thanks!


	15. Second Thoughts

**A Place Only We Know**

**By: Forgotten Sunrise**

**AN:** Thanks so much for the feedback guys! you're awesome! I've been trying my best to respond to everyone, but life has been crazy, so if I haven't responed to you yet, I will. Also, I finally finished the cover to this story! if you wish to view it, check out my profile page! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Second Thoughs

After our reunion from our short time apart, I fell into a comfortable sleep with Edwards chilled arms around me. It was silly of me to believe that everything was all better now, but having him here with me just made me feel as if everything was right again.

It was a quarter to seven when Edward had finally woke me by genteelly rocking my shoulders and it took him nearly two hours to persuaded me to leave the comforts of our motel room.

It wasn't like it was the most luxurious place in the world- but at least here, I could try to ignore reality. And the reality of things sucked.

"You know how to fix it Lee." Edward said as he opened the door to the passenger side of his silver Volvo and waited for me to get in. I just shook my head.

"It's for the best Edward, I already told you that." I grumbled as I slide into the sedan. I briefly wondered why he only bought silver Volvo? It was a strange fact about him.

"Because they are a good make and silver is my colour. But Leah, I can't see anything good coming from you having this baby." He got in himself, pulled out of his parking spot and sped south down I-5, back towards Forks. The ride was mostly silent, minus the sound of my heart beats, the intakes of breath I drew every few seconds and Beethoven's Für Elise.

I wasn't looking forward to staying with the Cullen's. And it wasn't because they were vampires either. By my nature, I was supposed to be advert to vampires, but the Cullen family had wormed their way into my heart; I no longer saw them for what they were. What was bugging me was the fact that I was being forced to stay. I was excommunicated from La Push and being detained at the Cullen residence.

Edward grunted next to me.

"Don't go starting that, Leah. You're not a prisoner. You're our guest."

"Will you let me leave?"

"For your own protection: no."

I sighed and looked out my window. The scenery passed by in a blur and I pressed my lips together tight, feeling ill at ease.

"I can protect myself." I sated simply.

"Against Emmett? I'm not even foolish enough to think that I can take him on. And your pregnant self defiantly can't. We need to keep you surround by people who can protect you if Emmett decides to go on the attack."

"I'm not _that_ pregnant, no yet. And even still, it doesn't seem like such a good idea. If you're so worried that he'll try to kill me again, why the hell am I going to the one place he'll most likely be?" For a quick moment, I saw Edward's face turn grim, as he gripped the steering wheel with abandon. But all too quickly his features became placid once more, and I decided that the act meant nothing.

"Trust me; Emmett won't be there."

The hour ride only took 30 minutes due to Edward's obsessive need for speed. The jostling of the car on the wet April pavement made me feel uncharacteristically uneasy- much to Edward's delight. He was a skilled driver and had a reaction time that numbered in the factions of a millisecond. But that didn't stop me from gripping the seatbelt that slashed across my torso and hanging on to it as if my life depended on it.

"Motion sickness. Yet another reason why you should abort." His grin was from ear to ear.

"Ironic isn't it? A stanch catholic telling me to get an abortion? What next, Edward?"

"Drop the scrams, sweetheart. That's a second point as why you should abort; that thing is making your intolerable already."

"That _thing _is called Project RvE 7.0 and any women would be _'intolerable'_ in this situation." He just spared me a glance and shook his head as he turned down the private drive that belonged to his family. As he turned down the road, all the scents from those present filled my nose cavity, and I could tell them all apart. Carlisle's bitter almond scent and Esme's stale Fruit Loops smell were the farthest away. Renesmee's tiger lily scent coupled with Isasue's strawberry-honey scent were just a little closer.

But the closest scents I could smell were that of too much Channel N°5 and ripe bananas mixed with a rich forestry musk.

Jacob Black was near.

My mind hauled into over-drive as my I was fill with both happiness and raw furry. Edward was talking in a low, calming voice, but that was all in the background for me. Jacob was my Alpha; it always felt good to be in his presence. However, he was the one responsible for me not being able to return to my rightful land. I didn't give a damn if he was being democratic; he had the ultimate power. He could have over-ridden that decision.

As soon as the car rolled to a stop, I was hopped out and made a bee line to Jacob. I barely notice my dear friend Rosalie, who was with him and I missed the notes of sorrow and compassion Edward held for his sister as he addressed her.

I had tunnel vision.

Jacob was saying something to me, but I wasn't sure what of. My rage had taken over.

"Leah! Hey, glad to see you're okay. Why the f-" He never finished, because right then, I socked him hard in his jaw. It hurt me of course, but to see him on the ground was well worth the pain.

"What the fuck is this all about Jacob Black! Huh? Answer me damn it, tell me! You know good and well that I'm not putting anyone in danger! What the fuck!"

By this time Jacob was back on his feet and I promptly began pounding on his broad chest hard with my tiny fist. I didn't care that I was out of line; I didn't think it was fair that I was being kicked out of my home for helping a friend.

"Damn Leah chill out! _I _wasn't the one who voted you out!"

"But you were there!" I shoved him hard, but this time he was planted firm on the ground and didn't move an inch.

"So? Seth was there too! Don't blame this solely on me."

"Argh! That doesn't matter! YOU'RE the Alpha, Jake! You had the power to say no!"

He sighed and grabbed me by my shoulders to pull me close as I drew my elbow back to punch him again. I didn't want to be close. I shudder against him in anger the hold time he held me. I wanted to fight, not talk.

"You know I can't do that; I hate telling people what to do. That's why I have you for. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm our people, but I have to convince that rest of the pack of that."

I opened my mouth to yell at him, because it didn't really matter what he said to me, I just wanted to be mad.

And then I saw Rosalie. I mean _really_ saw her. And my mouth was left hanging open.

She was still the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on, but the glamour about her was all but gone now. Her already too pale skin was now as white as lien sheets and the purple rings under her eyes seemed to have tripled in size. The skin above her check clung to the bone and her once bright golden eyes where now a hollow black, barely any life in them. But the most shocking feature was on the left hand.

Or rather, missing from her left hand.

The ring that had clad her finger for long before I was born was missing.

All hostility for Jacob was out the window now.

She looked up at me with her empty eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm glad to see you safe Leah. I wasn't sure if someone was with you or not and I was worried that Emmett might have found you."

Her voice was steady, but I could tell that she was closes to a break down. I pushed Jacob's mammoth hands off of me dashed the steps needed to wrap my arms around the sickly-looking woman before me. She collasped into sobs the moment she was in my arms.

It looked like we both had really rough nights. I didn't know what to say. Partly because I knew there was nothing I could say to ease her pain. Her other half had just up and left her.

I had be lucky. I was just as close to losing my other half. It could have easily been me in Rosalie's place. Edward was above us in a second flat and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I knew that he had been listening in on my thoughts.

_Eve dropping are we Ed?_ I ask as I continued to hold my friend. He didn't answer me, instead he said:

"Carlisle needs to see you in his office, Leah. I promised him that I'd give you right over. Let me and Jacob take care of Rose."

I only nodded slightly and squeezed Rose a little closer to me before I got up. Edward was a sensitve person and Jacob looked at Rosalie as if she was his mother. They wouldn't beat her while she was down.

"I'm not giving up Rose. Not even if you do." I reassured her. She just nodded, but I could feel the looks that Edward and Jacob bore into my back as I got up.

"Leah! You have got to be kidding me! If Rose doesn't want it any more then what's the-"

"Shut up Jacob. I'm still pissed at you." And then I disappeared behind the thick wooden doors of the threshold.

* * *

I have been in Carlisle's office many times, but the beauty of it never failed to amaze me. From the seventeenth century cross that stood behind his authentic Victorian chair and majestic mahogany desk to the rows and columns of books that scaled the room wide. Not to mention all the paintings. The one in particular that always caught my eye was the one with the Volturi. Marcus always looked unnaturally indifferent in that picture-it was off-setting. The Marcus I knew was full of wit and happiness, and I didn't like to picture him else wise.

"I must say Leah that your lab-work was outstanding. I don't think I could have done a better job myself…" Carlisle half muttered to himself as he flipped through documents I recognized as my own.

"You raided my lab." I stated. The mere fact that someone stepped foot in my lab was enough to light my already short fuse again. However, it was Carlisle that made it even possible for me to have said lab. So out of respect, I kept my anger in check. Time enough will allow me to take it out on Jake.

But I couldn't help but feel dishearten. Those files held the information Edward wanted. The information that would surly make Carlisle strap me down and abort my pregnancy.

"Edward told me what you had done to yourself, and we just wanted to get a better understanding of what's going on here. I didn't mean to intrude on your private work, but your safety is my priority." His golden honey eyes- so much like Edward's- were warm with compassion.

I took a sharp intake of breathe and exhaled before I spoke. I didn't want to lose my temper with him.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, but right now I have estrogen pumping through my veins and I don't think I can take having someone else bash me for this. And for the record, I don't care what the test show; I'm staying the course."

Carlisle only gave a small grin.

"First rule of being a medical practitioner; patient first."

I could feel an eyebrow arch in response.

"Are you meaning to say that you'll help me?" I was shocked- to say the least. In his hands were the print outs that said I only had a four percent chance at survival and yet he was _still_ willing to help me?

"To a degree." Then his voice became so low that even I, who stood only feet away, could barely hear him. "I will not think of these tests nor of the possible outcome, as to keep Edward in the dark. I believe in your work Leah, and I also believe that you love my son enough not to do anything to hurt him. That is to say, you'll take care to come out of this alive."

That said, I won't do anything to betray his trust either. This situation has already caused my family enough trouble. It has pinned my daughters against one another and as I'm guessing you already know, caused my son to leave. I will not risk letting that happen again. If Edward asks me about the files, I will tell him the truth, and if he asks me to stop helping you, I will regrettably do so."

My spirits were instantly lifted. I was relived. It felt good to know that someone believed in me and my skills-even in the fact of incrementing data. I let the wave of emotion hit me like a hurricane and jumped at Carlisle, hugging him around his neck and sobbed freely into his shoulder. I couldn't help myself.

It was his turn to be shocked. Reluctantly he held me, and patted my back.

"You are a very brave woman, my dear. But it's going to take more than bravery to get through this. Promise me, that for Edward, you'll remember to use that head of yours and not make any rash decision. We need you alive."

I just nodded into his shoulder; I was too choked up at the moment and lost in my emotions.

"I want to see you first thing tomorrow morning, then. By that time Mrs. Direttore would have arrived and I'd like to run some comparisons." He patted me on my shoulder then disengaged himself from me.

"On the desk, I have some tablets I want you to take. You should be familiar with them through your studies, but I didn't want to take any chances. I've left dosing instructions on the table."

With that, he pardoned me a good night and told me that Esme expected to see me in the kitchen. As I reached for the prenatal medications, my eyes fell upon the painting of the Volturi once more. As my eyes lingered over the eerily austere face of Marcus, a strange thought came over me.

Would he approve of me going through this?

* * *

** AN: **Idunno, would he? =] I finally have to cover done for this story if you'd like to see it! the link is on my profile ^-^ Tell me what you think and please reveiw!!!!


	16. Her Personal Son

**A Place Only We Know**

**By: **Forgotten Sunrise

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews guys! Because of work I haven't had time to reply to many, but as soon as I get a moment's peace, I will =] I'm glad you guys are still reading though and I'm even more glad to see that Leaward is growing! This chapter is short, but I also find it powerful. It was originally longer but I cut the second half to put more emphasis on the relationship between Rose and Jake. I hope you enjoy it !

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Her Personal Son

Esme was more than thrilled that I was going to be staying with them for the next coming months.

Too thrilled.

She loved to surround herself with living, breathing things that she could care for, and she was good at not taking 'no' for an answer.

"You're going to need your strength dear," She said sweetly as she sat down a large plate of bow-tie pasta and a tall glass of milk before me. "The carbs will give you energy and the calcium will do you good. Trust me; I found that out the hard way." She giggled slightly to herself.

"A little morbid, don't you think Esme? To joke about your own death that way." Edward said in his smooth voice as he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Perhaps so, but that was ages ago. And it proves my point. Had my bones been weaker, I'd have died on impact." She stated nonchalantly, and then motioned to me to eat.

"Thanks for the food Esme. You really didn't have to go through all the trouble. But I can't _possibly_ eat all of this. It's too much." I said as I stuffed a fork-full of the scrumptious pasta in my mouth. Suddenly I felt as if my last statement was a lie. I had forgotten just how much my shape shifting body could eat.

Edward laughed at my thought. I, yet again, resisted the urge to punch him.

"Kind thought, Leah, kind thought." He chuckled and moved to pat my lightly on my shoulder. "My room is ready for when you wish to lay down. Have a good night's sleep."

I felt my eyebrow cock up as I angled my head towards him.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Alice has informed me that Mrs. Direttore will be arriving at the Seattle municipal airport soon, and that I was to pick her up."

I tried hard to keep the frown off my face. I wanted him here.

He lifted my chin between his cool index finger and thumb, and placed a whisper of a kiss on my check.

"I'll be back before soon, I promise." His voice coupled with his touch could have melted the entrain Yukon.

"Fine, I'll see you soon…" I muttered as I stuffed my face with food once more. He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and then he vanished into a blur of light as he made a quick exit out the house and to the garage. I followed his motion trail out the door. I suddenly felt oddly out of place.

"He in such a hurry to get back to you, you know. He's really worried; he didn't want to leave you for a second."

"I'm going to be fine." I said as I placed my fork down.

"I know. Carlisle believes in you, so I too believe in you. But just try telling everyone else that." I sighed and looked down at my plate. I had amazingly finished everything.

"Thank you Esme- for everything." My voice was a little weaker than what I would have liked to hear. She smiled and her eyes filled with warmth. I found it impossible to believe that the woman before me was the living dead.

"Think nothing of it darling, nothing at all. I should be the one thanking you."

"For…" I asked as I picked up my plate to carry it to the kitchen.

"For bring my son back to life! After Bella and Jake, Edward became reclusive and one day, he just moved out all together. He didn't tell any of either; we had gotten back from a hunting trip only to find that everything he owned was missing. That's when Alice saw him enrolling to the University of Washington. He never called us or anything- he'd only pop by to pick up Ness every once and a while. He was like a zombie…

"Then one day three years later, Carlisle gets a ring form Edward saying that he'll be here in twenty minutes and that he should prep an emergency room. Then before you know it, he's calling us regularly again and actually coming home to visit us! You saved him just as much as he saved you that day. I just know it. Alice had been keeping an eye on him and, well things were getting desperate for a moment there…"

She stopped short before her thought got too dark. The gravity of it all fell upon me like a ton of bricks; He had been _just_ like me after my fall out with Sam.

A dead man walking.

A thread of horror feed through my mind as I thought of Marcus. I couldn't bring myself to ever hurt Edward the way Bella had, but neither could I bring myself to completely deny Marcus. It was the perfect catch twenty-two.

Apparently my thoughts were clearly displayed on my face. Esme wrapped me up in her freezing grasp as I fought for the strength not to cry.

"You saved him hun. You don't ever have to worry about seeing him the way we did. Whether you imprint on my son or someone else, it will be alright. Edward will be happy just knowing that you have finally found your own happy ending."

I hugged Esme back as if she was the last thing I had in this world. This is why she made the perfect mother figure I realized. She knew just when and how to lie.

* * *

After my talk with Esme I went straight to bed. However, my resting was short lived as I woke up only hours later.

I was a little put off by the fact that Edward wasn't back yet but shoved the thought from my mind as I groggily made my way from his bed to the landing on the second floor.

Jacob's soft snores filled the house as he laid peacefully in Rosalie's lap. Her long sculpted arms were wrapped delicately around his shoulders, holding him much the way a mother would.

There was a time where you couldn't even imagine having the two in the same room without a fight breaking out. But that was years ago, before all our lives changed.

"Did the T.V wake you?"Rosalie's voice was steady now, but the strength she once wielded was still missing in action.

"If anything woke me, it was Jake." I half laughed and made my way at a human pace to the couch where they were. She forced out an elegant smile that made it nowhere near her eyes before she turned back to stare at the television. I wondered if she even knew what she was watching?

She didn't look nearly as bad as she had earlier, but none of her glamour had returned either. She was a shell. Beautiful; yet empty.

I was suddenly pissed with myself. I should have been able to control my powers by now. Had I, I could have filled her with something. I could have given her some hope.

"Have you ever seen the movie Casablanca?" She asked me, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Who hasn't? It's one of the greatest films of all times. It's a classic. That, and Edward forced it down my throat…"

She chuckled some and then sighed.

"It's a wonderful tale of love and lost. You see, Ilsa loved Rick with everything she had, but she was already married to Victor. She was almost able to give him up for Rick, but in the end, fated forced her to stay with her first love."

I know exactly what she was getting at.

"But you still love him." It was a statement; there was no way in the world she couldn't love him.

"Very much so. But Emmett still thinks like a 20 year old at times. And as much as I love to pretend, I still need a child of my own. Unlike Rick, Emmett has options. He can stay or leave, but I can't let this go, not when it's just within my reach."

Her voice was just above a whisper, but I could pick up on the shaky pitch. She was trying to be brave, but she needed Emmett more that she cared to admit at the moment. She cradled Jacob's massive shoulders next to her as she closed her eyes to fight back the tears that would never come. She took a moment to compose herself, then reopened them.

Her irises where as black as the midnight skies, but somehow, depth had returned to them and I found a shimmer of warmth in them, much like the warmth in Esme's eyes.

"He has a gift, your Alpha. I see why so many were attracted to him. Bella was right to call him a Sun."

"You make him just as happy, Rose. To him, you're the mother he never knew." At this, the dry sobs began to rock her body as she held on to the sleeping form in her lap."

"Jacob is my Sun; in both sense of the word." She held him tight, as if he were a security blanket as she let her tearless cry subside.

There was no doubt about the friendship that had spouted between the two. The pure plutonic love that they held was solid and unbreakable now. They were quite literally Best Friends Forever .

'_Indeed',_ came a response to my thoughts. I inhaled deeply and tried to mask just how ecstatic I was to hear his smooth sensuous voice.

But then I sniffed the air, and his over powering ripe banana smell wasn't to be found. It took me only seconds to realize what must have been going on.

_Either I'm going crazy or…_

'_No, you're not crazy Leah.'_

"Fuck shit. Edward, this is so not cool! It's bad enough that you can _hear_ my thoughts, but now you can implant them too? Don't you ever do that again!"

I ignored the bizarre look that Rosalie gave me as I cursed into the air at someone who wasn't present.

'_Not a chance Lee,'_ I heard him laugh in my head. It was the most surreal thing I had ever experienced-It was like he was right next to me.

_Where are you?_

'_Charlie's. Regina demanded that we go and see Isasue. Leoitus is with us as well'_

A picture of the boy filled my head. He was tall-Edward's height, with tan, glittering skin and long silk-like black hair and dark- almost black- ruby eyes.

I must have looked a bit off, because Rosalie was calling my name now, but I ignored her for the time being.

I was too preoccupied with the picture I was seeing of Leoitus.

He was the little baby boy I caught a glimpse of nearly six years ago, only all grown up now.

And with red eyes. Like a vampire's.

_But Regina is a shapeshifter! _ I protested in my head. Sure Nessie and Seth had Isasue, but that was only because Nessie was part human.

But I was looking at Leoitus's picture and it was more than evident that he had the Vampric gene like Edward, but I knew that his mother was like me.

'_As impossible as it may seem, it is true Leah. Leoitus is half shapeshifter and half vampire.'_

My mind grasped at the picture of the boy, or more correctly- man, that Edward gave me. He was half vampire _and_ half shapeshifter.

Things began to spin horribly fast in my head and my world began to darken all around me, but I desperately clung on to one solid thought:

It's possible.

It's possible.

It's possible.

* * *

It's possible! =] Reveiws are loved!


	17. Escape

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN: ** Quick enough for you all? I hope so ^-^. It's possible! But it's not happening just yet. A baby vamp has to be born first =]. Thanks for all the love peeps! And a special thanks to anon Ally. I wish I could PM you back! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Escape

_It's possible…_

A faint muted cry was all I could hear as I began to come around. I squinted my eyes tight as soft light penetrated through my thin lids and forced my ears to taken in my surroundings.

"…Leah, wake up…"

His voice reverberated in both the physical and mental realm as he called my name. His vibrations against my eardrum touched me in such a way that it commanded my body to obey.

My eyelids fluttered back on their own accord and were instantly filled with golden topaz.

"You lair…" I managed to mumble out as I searched for the energy to sit up properly on my own. Edward's hands flew automatically to the crock of my elbow to help me up right.

"That's a harsh allegation; why do you so?" He asked with his brow raised to the ceiling high.

"I say so because you said you'll be back before soon. Well it's _long_ past soon." I gathered the returning strength in my arm and swathed him as hard as I could. He didn't flinch any.

"Do you fill satisfied now?" He asked after I smacked him a few more times.

"Somewhat yah," I admitted as I took a moment to survey my surroundings. We we're back in his room.

He gave me a smile meant for Hollywood, and bent down swiftly to kiss my cheek.

"That's what I like to hear. Now Regina has been demanding to see you for the past twelve hours. I think she might be able to enlighten you to change your mind."

"She's been waiting for twelve hours? Jesus…" I muttered to myself.

'_I know. Leah, this is beyond ridiculous. This baby is making you sick already. It's time to abort.'_

"For Pete's sake, I'm _right_ next to you! You can talk to me! No need to show off your new skill…Did Regina teaches you that?"

"Yes she did and I'm just practicing Leah." He said with a toothy smile. "But honestly, you're passing out and your KME stats look like a rollercoaster again. Please say that you'll go see Mrs. Direttore and Carlisle? You need to be forced into seeing reason."

"Whatever. I need to talk to them anyways."

"Good. Then I guess I'll see you at lunch then." He said as he made his move towards the door that opened to the hallway.

"Wait, Edward? There is one thing I need to talk to you about before I meet with Regina.

Not half a seconded past before he was right by me once more.

Suddenly, I felt like a silly girl of only 19 again. A silly girl stifled by all her inadequacy and inhibitions and faults in her very nature. A silly girl that, who for the first time was seeing the truth in her relationship, and was now scared out of her mind.

I was ashamed that Edward was hearing all of this, but at the same time I couldn't help it either; my emotions were on over-drive and I had little control.

"It's because of all the hormones, love." He said as he pushed back some of the hair in my face. "And don't ever feel ashamed around me. You can release those inhibitions and know that you are far beyond adequate. And as far as relationships go; well it normal to feel scared, but I'm not leaving."

He was looking into my eyes now with his honey golds, and reflected in them, all the passion he had ever held for me.

It was enough to make a girl weak in the knees.

I shook my head to break the spell and clear my thoughts.

"That's the problem, Edward. You won't leave but I-" The words and their implications caught in my throat. It wasn't something I was keen to admit, but it was reality.

"But you could." The air between us was dead as the spoke the words neither of us wanted to hear. He sat down on the bed beside me and cupped his hands around my own. His chill against my warmth was comforting to me.

"Leah, understand that I've been fully informed about your kind and the possibilities that follow from the very beginning. When I first fell for you, I understood that there was a chance that you would end up imprinting on someone else. But I decided to take that chance. Not because I believed that I could love you, but because I _did_ love you. There was no grace period- it was love from the moment I saw you bent over backwards in the CR-V. I was confused at the time because I was still getting over my hurt from Bella, but it was love from the get go."

And if you do imprint on Marcus, I'm not going to pretend to be fine with it, but I'm not going to be a walking corps either. I finally know what it feels like to be unequivocally in love and, although it is cliché, I much rather have loved and lost you than to have never loved you at all."

His words touched the very core of my soul, and never, had I felt more connected with anyone else before. Imprint or not, Edward and I were one. I could have imprinted on the next person I saw then, but my imprint would never be able to fill the vast space that Edward occupied in my heart.

"I need you to know that I am, without a doubt, in with you too. Me-not my imprinted self that will rear its head soon- but me. And imprint or not, I will always love you. Because no matter how much I may need him, I will never want him the way I want you. But I can't bring myself to hurt you. That why this has to end. We can quite while we're still ahead." The tears were pricking at my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I'd be the strong she-wolf that I was.

"I beg to pardon," He argued. "If you _want _to leave me, that's one thing. But that isn't the case. Don't be so self sacrificing. I'm a lot stronger than you know." He said with a smirk. "Now get up; Regina has been waiting to see you. And you know how _she_ can get…"

* * *

I did indeed know how Regina could get, and braced myself before I entered Carlisle's office. Or at least, I tried to at any rate. Regina came bragging through the thick double oak doors the moment I entered the corridor.

"My Leah!" She sprinted towards me, and I had half the mind to run for it. She grasped me by my shoulders and scanned me over with the most intensive look, her aged brown eyes pricing.

"Ah Leah, good to see you up and mobile," Carlisle voice fluttered through the halls as he greeted me from inside his office. I was glad for it. "Come on in and let me have another look at you." I quickly made my way in, guide still by Regina's strong grip.

"The good news is that there are no glaring complications at the present moment. It would seem that you passed out due to shock and not from lack of KME from the baby- though your kinetic levels still seem to be in an ebb and flood motion."

I simply nodded.

"It was just shock Carlisle, honestly we having nothing to worry about until around five and a half six months. And I don't plan on dying either. I have a theory that if-"

But Carlisle cut me off with the slight raise of his hand.

"There is an unforeseen complication that we have to deal with right away. The future has changed."

My heart began to pulse as the words escaped his lips. My eyes instinctively flickered to the painting behind his desk. The painting that housed the caged and dispirited Marcus.

"Do they know then? The Volturi I mean?"

"Don't be silly, my girl. Had they, a war would have already ensued. They wouldn't wait this time to give public trial. You are trying to give birth to the undead. They would consider it a threat to their way of life." Her tone was grave and her eyes hardened. "No dear, they are the lease of your worries for now."

"Alice's vision was of your world splitting into two paths. Long story short- you can abort now or give birth within the next days."

I blinked, and then I blinked again. My mind wasn't able to compute what he was saying.

"How?" was what I finally ended up asking.

"That, we don't know yet."

"What are the ramifications if I don't abort?"

"Alice sees you dying." Carlisle said as steady as he could, but I could tell that the vision bothered him deeply. I walked over and patted my mentor's stone-like shoulders.

"She sees me dying, but not dead."

"Leah, your life is in danger now. Before there was hope- you simply faded out of her sight. I felt that maybe she over reacted. But now she can _see _you. Things have changed for the worst. It isn't too late to terminate this pregnancy. You don't have any other options at this point."

I stood with my hand still on Carlisle's shoulder, this time gripping for support.

I started this crazy project with the hope that if I survived it, then I could foster my hope of mothering Edward a child.

But then came Isasue from a half-vamp mother and a shapshifting father and she came out fine.

And now I'm finding out about Leoitus from a mother that was like me and a father that was like Edward and he was fine.

I could cut my losses and go on living a happy life with Edward by my side.

But I couldn't leave the one girl who seemed to understand me better than anyone else alone with nothing.

"What would Rosalie have if I did that?"

"Now's the time to think about yourself Leah!" Regina yelled and spun me around to face her. She was afraid for my life- she didn't want to lose the only other she-wolf there was in this world.

"If you were to die, think about all the lives that will be affected. Please keep Edward and Marcus in the forefront of your mind! How would they get on without you?"

"How will Rosalie get along without the baby? She has nothing left."

"She has Jacob."

"He can only do so much for her- as a friend. His wife is Bella so he can't fill the gaping hole in her heart. She needs someone of her own."

"Not at the cost of your life Leah!" Carlisle sounded desperate now and his honey eyes seemed lost.

"I agree. That's why I'm not going to die." I said definitely and set my jaw. I knew I wasn't lying.

"Carlisle may have promised you not to tell Edward, but I didn't. If you don't consider getting an abortion now, I'm sure Edward would be more than please to help me force you."

Regina wasn't lying either. I could feel the weight of her words even though she wasn't my Alpha. I was running out of options at this point.

"Okay, okay, I'll get the abortion. Just…just don't tell Edward what might have happened. He'll still freak." I looked defeated. And why shouldn't I have? There was no way I could fight off a house full of vamps.

"Leah, I understand how hard this is for you. I know how much you want to help my daughter. But at this present time it's just not safe to continue. We know the outcome. But we can work together on creating an embryo that's safe for you to carry alright?" Carlisle said to comfort me. I nodded in reply.

"I just need a moment." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm going to get some air."

"Take your time dear one. It's hard, but it's for the best." Regina patted me on my back.

I just nodded once more and slipped out the room. I could hear their audible sighs of relief. To them, this was almost over.

So I had to act quickly before they caught on to my façade.

It was only a matter of time before Alice saw my future change again; revealing what I decided, and then they all would be hunting me down.

I grabbed my coat from the coat rack downstairs and slipped into it.

"Going somewhere?" I froze for a second, believing that I had be caught, but relaxed as I realized it was only Esme.

"Just outside. I need some air. Just made a big decision."

She nodded with understanding.

"Everything is going to be alright love. You know you're doing the right thing."

I did know that I was doing the right thing. I wasted no more time; I yanked the door open and stepped out into the evening air.

And then I ran. I had about a ten second head start before I heard Alice scream. They now knew that I was gone.

I knew that there was no way for me to physically take them on. I could barely take on one vampire let alone a whole clan and a she-wolf.

But I could out run them. Only Edward was as fast as me, and with a ten second head start, there would be miles in between us. He would never catch me.

Now all I had to do was get out of range from his telepathic mind. But that would prove harder. Edward could hear me clearly from ten miles away.

It wasn't long before I heard him screaming in my head.

'_LEAH! STOP!'_

I ignored him and kept running, my feet pounding the dark hard.

'_Damn it Leah! You have to stop running! You don't understand.' _ There was a sense of urgency in his 'voice' and I could tell that his mind was split is all sorts of directions. But I wasn't going to stop. I ran even harder. I didn't want to put any distance between us, but my instincts were running wild. They told me to keep going.

'_You have to fight it Leah, come back to me! You don't understand. You're in danger now. You can have whatever you want: just come back.'_

I was sure it was a trick, I was sure of it. But his thoughts in my head made me hesitate. I could feel the burn in my legs and the heaving of my chest as I sucked in air. I was very tempted to run back to Edward and believe his promise.

'_Leah run, run fast!'_

That was puzzling. First he was telling me to stop running and then the moment I actually consider to go back, he then tells me to keep running.

'_Just run! Anywhere, run away NOW!' _ Raw panic was at the edge of his voice now as he pleaded with me to just move.

I was about to question him when the familiar scent of Fruit Loops fill the air. I hadn't smelt it for a view day.

Then I understood why he was so adamant that I ran.

My blood ran cold as his smooth chuckle filled the night air.

"You know, for as smart as you are, you can be _really_ stupid."

I took an involuntary step back from the voice.

"Emmett…" was all I was able to choke out.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry to leave you on a cliffy like that, but if I didn't it would take me about another week to get this out and you guys have been pleading for quicker updates. Quicker update will equal shorter chapters. But I promise to keep detail =]

Hope you like it! Please Review!


	18. The Price of Sanity

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

* * *

**Chapter 17: **The Price of Sanity

My mind high-tailed it into high gear. It took no genius to figure out that Emmett wasn't here before me for mere chit-chat. In the dark light of the moon I could see his eyes. Dark like obsidian, there was no trace of the man that I grew to love like a brother. This wasn't Emmett Cullen-rather some fearsome beast wearing his body like a shell.

Shit. I had truly let out his monster.

_'Don't think. Run.'_Edward ordered inside my head, and my body reacted without a moment's pause. The ache that stabbed at my lungs and legs had long since vanished- the adrenaline kicked into my veins ten-fold the normal amount, giving me that strength I needed to take my flight. Because I sure as hell wasn't about to fight.

My biggest advantage over Emmett currently was my size. I flew through the never ending Olympic Rain Forest, my feet hardly touch earth- or anything for that matter. I could doge shrubs and trees with the grace of a seasoned ballerina.

Emmett on the other hand was oaf like. His raw brute and mass left a path a destruction in his wake. But each collision impacted the sum of his momentum, reducing his top speed in this terrain.

This was a comfort that would be short lived however. As sluggish as he may have been compared to me, Emmett could run forever at his top speed with no problem. I on the other hand would lose velocity soon and then have to stop altogether in the matter if minutes.

_'You don't have to run forever. You just need to get to Hoquiam. He won't attack you in the middle of town.'_

_And what then? _I question as I move, turning east towards Hoquiam, the place Edward and I had called home for over half a decade. _I can't stay outside forever._

_'That's why we are going to leave. We'll lose him in town, and then buy tickets out of here. They have a direct flight from here to Paris now. You can rest for a few day and then we'll see what we can do from there.'_

I almost froze at the thought of leaving Washington, for good. Here was home, it was were I belonged. I didn't want to flee. And what about the baby? I was having it, but I had no intent in raising it as my own. It belonged to Rosalie.

_'One step at a time love. Survival first, we'll have time to talk about this later. Keep going.' _

He was right. I had to put surviving this ordeal above all else. The edge of the forest that was so close to the city square was only five minutes away from me now. But the rush I had experienced in the beginning was being to die. I had to push myself to keep going.

_How far are you?_ I asked Edward. I was hoping close, because it would give me a sense of protection.

_I'm a minute behind Emmett. Regina and Bella are a few seconds behind me and Jasper and Jake are pretty close too._

A minute was too far behind. Emmett could kill me in seconds. So there was no room for fault or error. I willed my limbs to carry me farther. Faster. The low-grade helium street lamps began to sparkle in front of me like a dazzling vampire. I was almost home free. My heart pounded against my rib cage as I considered what leaving the forest would mean for me.

It would mean that I would leave home immediately and go off to start a new life with Edward at my side. Wonderful, loving images started to swarm in my head of me, Rosalie's and Emmett's unborn child and Edward together as a happy family for the rest of forever.

And somehow, I wasn't okay with that pleasant vision at all. It disturbed me. Deeper than anything had ever disturbed me. It was wrong. Wrong in every single way possible.

I was quick to push this emotion and thought out of my head before Edward stumbled upon it and before I could contemplate it farther. But that was a mistake as it turned out. In my heist to get rid of that thought, I tripped over a mossy rock and fell on the ground hard.

I could feel Edward's panic in my head coupled with my own.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

I felt his cold hands on my leg before I could force myself upward. So this was it then. This must have been what Alice saw. Damn her and her visions.

_'No Leah, You have to fight! I'll be there in a minute, but you have to fight now!'_

I thought about using my power on him, but there was a great risk that I would actually just make him angrier- if that was possible. And there was no way I could match him in a physical fight. I would have to try and stall.

"It's about time I got you alone for a little chat, Miss Clearwater," Emmett said in a playful tone. Playful like the way baby Orcas are when they play with their still living food before they kill it.

"I was just trying to give Rosalie what she wanted. I know you want to see her happy-"

He swung me like a rag doll and had me pinned against a tree trunk by the throat in a second flat.

"Emmett, Em, You don't want to kill me. Your brothers are minutes away. They'll burn you if you hurt me."

I thought that I might as well try to appeal his sense of self preservation. But he just ignored me.

"She WAS happy with _just_ me! And I bet you never once thought about my happiness did you?"

"Em, I'm sorry. But Rosalie will still love you once the baby is born." I crocked out. I was loosing air and began to feel light headed. But that would have been okay, because Edward would have come to my recuse (hopefully before I passed out) and he would deal with Emmett.

However, fate wasn't working that way for me.

In his anger, he tightened his grip around my neck, and his harden nails pierced the flesh of my skin. The puncture wound itself wouldn't kill even a human, but it allowed blood the seep out, which was enough to spell out the rest of my life.

I could hear Edward scream in terror in the near distances and I was shaking now, actually sobbing, pleading with Emmett to hear me. But the man that had been chasing after me, the man that held me by my neck was not the Emmett that I knew, but a crazed, deranged vampire. And now he was charged by the scent of my blood; which smelled more human now that I was pregnant.

Lust built up in his eyes, which were so black the pupils were non-existent now. That when I knew. This was how I was going to die. With fangs in my neck. And they weren't even Edwards. I took one last look beyond the trees, just in time to see Edward appear, speeding towards us from from the maze of trunks.

Too late.

Emmett already had his fangs over my wound, his venom injecting itself into my bloodstream. My fate was sealed.

I felt him freeze against my body which was going limp and pull back form me, to look at me for the first time.

"Oh. My God...Oh my god!! Leah! Oh fuck!"

I got the change to see Emmett's eyes one last time- now a funky mix of topaz and crimson- and smiled. Sanity had finally caught up to him. At my expense, but at least he was himself.

Then Edward finally made it. Whizzing past his brother to catch me just as the poison took hold of my vital systems.

I wasn't human enough to be given a second chance, so now I was doomed to die in the arms of a man I loved.

But I was comforted by the fact at least Emmett was back to normal.

And by the fact that I would no longer have to worry about hurting Edward.

I would indeed rest in peace.

* * *

**AN:** Is Leah dead? What about the baby? How is Emmett going to coupe with what he did? How will Edward go on?!?!?. All will be answered in the exciting concussion to part II!! Please review!!


	19. Everything Falls into Place

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** For all of you who called me a 'shit head' 'bitch' and 'fucker', Thank you. =] Happy New Years!

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Everything Falls into Place

Death is what I imagined heroin felt like for someone looking for a score. I was comfortably numb and loving every minute of it. No worries. No hurt. No pain. Just high and floating along on my own path of eternity. I could stay like this forever. I wanted to stay like this forever. At peace in my solitude.

But his face was forever present in my mind. The curve of his strong jaw, the bridge of his nose, the crease above his brow, the full shape of his lips. I could feel him reaching out for me, even in death. His pull so strong, it forced me to leave my comfort, my high behind, and run towards him with all my might at will. I felt like I was running for years, but I didn't stop, I pushed forward, hearing his voice call out my name. I kept pushing forward, until finally, I pushed past the barrier of life and death.

I gasped as my eyes sprang open with a start. Cool air filled my nose and then my lungs and the sensation felt amazing. It let me know that I was alive. It took me a few moments to realize it but I was. And I wasn't alone.

I felt icy hands caress my checks and immediately melted into them.

"Edward," I said breathlessly as I looked up at him. He was different thought. His skin looked like white parched desert sand with big purple bruise spotting certain exposed areas of skin. And his eyes, so black and deep...

Chills ran up my spine as a thought, a memory, entered my mind. That was the way Emmett's eyes had looked just before he-

"Carlisle said that your memories of your last moments will come back to you in waves. That certain things would set off triggers. But I just want you to know, you have _nothing_to fear. You are safe."

"I know I'm safe." I said easily. "But tell me something. How am I even alive? I remember Emmett biting me. That should have been the end, right?"

Edward flinched ever so slightly.

"It's a graphic story," His voice was cold and hard. "But the long and the short of it is, we fed you the only antidote that can combat with vampric venom-fresh blood from your heart- and then cleansed your blood. It's a miracle that it work." he rubbed his hands-which were colder than usual-against mine. More to comfort him than to comfort me. He nodded his head in agreement.

"It's good to hear your heart pumping at a regular pace again regardless." He gave me a weak smile. but my hands instinctively flew over my chest, as if to protect my heart.

"Who drained me?" I asked, my voice unsteady. It was unnerving to think that someone had fed off me, even if it was just the Cullens.

"I drew the fresh blood from your heart capillaries while Jasper sucked out the contaminated blood. He did a good job stopping."

He threw in the last bit and I know it was because I had a worried look on my face.

"I had wanted Emmett to do it, because he would have been more...skilled, but he was too distraught over that fact that he had lost complete control and actually bit you."

"I can't really say I'm comfortable with any of you feeding off me, but never the less I'm glad it was you dealing with my heart."

"I would trust no one else when it comes to the matter of your heart, Lee." I knew he meant that in the physical sense as well as in the metaphorical way. I grasped his hands even tighter now and peered at the features of his face again. Something was off.

"You drank my blood. Why are your eyes so black? They should be red. It's like you haven't-"

"Fed? No, I haven't fed in months Leah."

"MONTHS! I've been out for months?!" I ran my hands throw my hair for the first time, and I was indeed longer. Much longer. More than a few months longer.

"I haven't fed in months. But Leah," He moved quickly to sit on the side of my bed and brush a few strands of hair from my face."Leah, you've been in a coma for a little over a year."

That was simply ludicrous.

"There is no way in Hell that I was knocked out for that long..."

"You were already on the brick of death just before we started to stuck the contaminated blood from you. We had originally thought we had lost you until Alice said that there was some hope..."

My head was swimming at this point. I had been comatose for over a year. It was a hard pill to swallow.

Then I remembered the baby. I bolted up, hands this time flying to my stomach, worry flooding my body. What happened to Rosalie's baby?

"She's doing wonderful Leah. As it turns out, Emmett's venom saved her, as she in turned, helped saved you. It's the other reason why we think you survived."

That made sense. The placenta would absorbed most of the venom in my system. But that created another problem.

"Leah, It's been over a year. If there was a problem, wouldn't you think that they would have been dealt with by now?"

He was right, of course. I eased into the pillow behind the nape of my neck. Rosalie and Emmett were parents now. How was Emmett taking it? That question begged to be asked.

"Emmett regrets losing composure, immensely. He loves your gift so much that he hardly parts with her."

Her. It was almost a shock to hear. Well, hadn't Rose always wanted a little girl?

"Well I'm glad that he like's playing daddy then. It makes it all worth the while, making Rose and Em parents and all that."

"You did a bang up job, Lee. She's beautiful."

I waved him off. I was only a surrogate. "I'm happy she's healthy and has both her parents, but I'll worry about her later. You on the other hand are right here in front of me, look sickly and, apparently haven't hunted in months. Shouldn't you be eating now?" I eyed the blackish spots that appeared on his arms and the cracking skin once more. He looked like he might turn to dust if I touched him. "Is this what happens when you don't eat?"

"Or stay still for extended periods of time," He said and stood with a fluid motion, then he gave me a wicked smile, exposing elongated canines. "In this case, I have done both. Am I starting to look like a monster now?"

"You're positively terrifying. Now, let me off this bed, and we can go hunting together."

He arched a brow on his cracked skin.

"You hate eating raw."

"Well, s'posedly I haven't eaten a real meal in over a year. And besides, I didn't say that I would eat with you."

"This is true. However, you need to lay down still. I'll be back soon, okay?" He made his way to the door as if I wasn't going to argue. Had he forgotten what I was like after only a year?

"No." I said simply and stood up. My legs were weak and my knees felt like they may buckle from the lack of blood flow and my weight. But it was going to take more than that to stop me.

"You can barely stand Leah, just please, lay down for me. I'll be back in less than an hour."

"If I can't stand, then you can carry me. It's that simple."

"And what if I don't want to carry you, hmm?" In less than a blink of an eye, he was right in front on me.

I didn't back down. I took the step needed to bring us together and just smiled up at him.

"I would crawl then. Either way, I'm following you." I gave him a defiant look, one that said he wasn't taking another step unless I was at his side.

"If I had my chains I would have tied you down." I had no doubts that he would have too. "But seeing that that's not the case, I guess, you're just going to have to try and keep up."

He gave me a wicked, daring smirk, and then in a blur of light, sped off out the house.

He was challenging me, and I was apt to take it. I ran out after him. Not as fast and not as graceful this time, but fast enough to keep him in sight. We were running through the forest that surrounded our home in Hoquiam, and things felt like they had in the beginning-care and drama free.

Edward slowed momentarily to wait for me to catch up.

"Not tried yet?" He asked casually.

"I'm not old like you grandpa." I teased and swatted him on his shoulder some.

"Good, then let's run." He took my hand his and we started to run again, this time together, fingers interlocked.

I couldn't help but admire Edward's strength. He looked for all the world, weak and abused. Like he would fall to ash at the next gush of wind. And yet, here he was, just as strong as ever. He was truly a majestic beast to be reckoned with.

We ran through the forest for a few hours, just enjoying our own company, before we remembered the task at hand. It took him only a minute to track down a doe, snap her neck and drain her of life.

"You look better already." I stated matter-of-factly from my spot on a tree trunk trying to ignore the dead carcass in his arms. And it was true; already the cracks in his skin were healing and some of the bruises were yellowing up.

"Same with you," he smiled from his crouched position on the ground, then he dropped the body and appeared right before me, his hands snaking around my waist. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Leah." His face was now buried deep in the crook of my neck, the same side where Emmett had bitten me. I wasn't phased however. I reached around his body and hugged him close to me.

"You were with me in death, you know." I started as I remembered how nice it was just to rest in death. It scared me how easy it was to except. "You pushed me and brought me back to life.I'm grateful for that."

"Then promise me this now; promise me that you will never forget the times I've been there for you. That you won't forget our times together, and that you'll never forget the fact that I love you. Just promise me that much, and I'll ask nothing more of you."

"How can you even _think_for a moment that I'd forget our lives together? Or all that you've done for me?" I was more angry than shocked by his words.

"Understand that it is not my intension to offened you, but I need you to promise me this much." I pressed my lips tight together. It wasn't as if I _didn't_want to promise him that; it would have been the easiest thing in the world for me. But it pissed me off that he was asking. It was as if he thought I was leaving him.

"It a possibility Leah." He pulled back just enough so that his nose rubbed against mine and looked right into my eyes. They were still black, but speckled with butterscotch and pain and understanding.

"I can't possibly hurt you Edward, I won't allow for it." I said as I pulled back from him some. I wanted to prove to him that he didn't have to hold on to me for me to stay; I wasn't going anywhere.

"And you won't, Lee. I'm entirely grateful for every moment we've spent together-" He reached out to touch my arm, but I pushed it away.

"Then why are you acting like I'm leaving you?"

He closed his eyes as he squatted on his knees and rubbed his faces with his hands. He looked deep in thought for a few minutes, then he sighed, looking down at the dirt as he spoke.

"Alice and Bella tried to hide it from me, but she saw it. Alice saw you-" I couldn't help but cut him off again.

"Fuck Alice, Edward." I didn't even want to know what Alice and 'fate' knew anymore. I took back the steps that I had taken away from him and knelt down in the dirt in front of him, grasping his hands in mine. "I mean, I love your sister to death but I don't give a fuck about Alice's visions anymore. I am yours: now and always. Nothing will change that."

"And nothing will ever change the way I feel about you." He knelt down in front of me on the ground.

"So why are you worried about it?" I felt the smirk creep up on my face as I leaned in to capture his lips. He wasted no time kissing me back, laying me down on the ground and covering my body with his. Not that I was complaining about it. I wrapped a leg around his waist to hold him closer to me and deepen our passionate kiss--if that were possible. Something was different about this though. Besides the fact that I was making out with Edward on the forest floor, a place he probably would have contested any other day. Everything about it was raw and rough around the edges, full and bursting with need. One of his hands weaved its way through my hair while the other pressed against my back, closing off any space between us.

There was no way I could deny how amazing this felt! His body atop mine, grinding in a natural motion, his lips making love to my own as our tongues clashed and fought for dominates. All I could thing was: More.

He pulled back some (much to my dismay) and looked down at me. A light shone in his eyes as he lightly pushed hair from my forehead and tucked it neatly behind my ear.

"I'm capable of giving you more."

'Nuff said! My mind was reeling and my heart kicked into over-drive. In my mind, I already had us undressed and going for it. But I had to stop my self.

"You told me you weren't even going to think about this until we were officially dating. Then you said that there would be no guarantee until we got married." I said with a bit of a huff.

He bent his head back down low, this time to kiss his way back up to my earlobe. That drove me mad as my pelvis began to arch under him and my nails forced the fabric of his shirt into his back.

"All I want is to show you my love for you. I'll display it any way you want me too." He said, whispering softly in my ear. I could think rationally no longer. I brought his head back down to mine and kissed him as forcefully as I could. I knew he'd take that as a 'yes'. And as we descended into the ocean of our love, all I could think was screw fate. All I ever wanted was right here in front of me, so why would I ask for more? Whatever my destiny may be, I'll run away from it with Edward by my side.

* * *

It was great seeing everyone again. I thought that it might be overwhelming, but it just worked. My mom was in hysterics when she first saw me, bawling on my shoulder,and Seth was hanging on to me like some type of long legged monkey, but that was expected. I spent time with everyone, receiving hugs, kisses and even some slaps. Rosalie almost squeezed the life out of me, she hugged me so hard.

"My Gods Leah! Never listen to any of my brilliant ideas again! Ever!" She shrilled as she shook me around by my shoulders.

"Trust me, I'm not going to. Dying once was enough for me, really." I tried to sound happy about it, but how happy could one be about dying, ish? Her lips pressed into a hard line and she took a sharp inhale that was purely out of habbit.

"You have no idea how sorry he is Leah. He lost control and that's unforgivable, I know. But if you could just try to," She looked down at the limited space between us as if what she wanted to say had fell into that void. I just shook my head.

"He's a vamp. Trained or not, he's still dangerous. I knew that before I started playing house with you guys so I don't blame him entirely for him biting me." Rosaile's face twisted some in disgust as the words came out of my mouth, but I knew she wasn't hurt by it.

"Watch it puppy, or you'll be bit again." She finally smiled at me and hugged me tightly again. I was glad that everything was back to normal again. The fact that Rose seemed alive and that there was heat in her eyes made me feel like everything was right again.

"So speaking about animals, where is that oaf of a husband of your's anyways? He's the only one I haven't seen all night. And where's that child of your's too? The one that I almost died for?"

"Their hiding." She answered quick. I raised a brow, prodding her to tell me more.

"Emmett was afraid that if you saw him or her that you might freak out. He didn't want to startle you, especially since you're just waking up and what not."

"Well, I'm glad he's conceder-really I'm flattered. But I want to see him, and my little creation."

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't want you to freak out and what not."

"Rose, I'm positive. Emmett's my buddy. And I want to see my little girl!" I was nervous about seeing them, but I wanted to see them all the same. I wasn't going to let jitters get in my way.

Rose just stared at me for a few seconds longer before she turned her head some to peer over her shoulder. And on cue, Emmett, with a tiny from in his arm appeared out of nowhere. I still marveled at how vampires could move in such a way.

"I thought you were going to beat my butt bad when you woke up, Lee. That's what you'd normally do anyways." He bent down slightly to place the girl in his arms down on the ground. She quickly wrapped her tiny digits around his massive index figure to steady her balance. She looked about a year and a half maybe, with thick wavy raven hair and the biggest, bluest eyes I had ever seen with a few freckles speckled underneath them. I instinctively wanted to grab her up and hold her, but I decided against it.

"Look at you Em, watching you're language and everything. You've really grown up during the past year haven't you?" I asked as I swung an arm around his shoulder to hug him.

He was hesitant for a minuted but hugged me back. "Don't worry thought, I'm still going to beat you."

"That's good to hear." He smiled such a goofy smile that it could only belong to him. "But really, Leah, I just need to say I'm sorry."

"It's cool, Emmett. Besides, I was just telling Rosalie about how you can't tame even a trained beast." I said with a wink. He punched me in the arm. And that was it. I was alive, he was back to normal, they had a kid and everything was right.

"So tell me about her," I said nudging my head toward the little girl that held on to Emmett's finger, just staring at me wide eyed. He picked her up in a swooping motion and placed her in my arms.

"Vee, say hi to your Aunt Leah." Emmett's voice was soft as her mocked a waving motion with his hand. She quickly followed suit and waved at me.

"Eeea!" The little girl squealed as she waved both hands at me. I actually giggled in response, she was absolutely adorable.

"We named her Vera Lee Hale." He spoke like only a proud father could.

"Emmett thought it only fit to give her your name since you did risk everything for her." Rose smiled and grabbed her daughter's hand tenderly

"But then we thought about it and realized that it could get confusing with two Leah's running around. So we gave it to her as a middle name." Emmett finished, kissing her on her forehead.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys are happy with her." I said as I handed her back to her mother, and took another look at the perfect happy family. I was about to congradulate them on it when Alice came bouncing up from behind me and grabbing my arms, practically pulling me away.

"Know what you haven't done in a while? Shopping. I mean it's been over a year, I'm not sure how you did it, but I can fix that. Let's go."

"Alice, what are you talking about? It's like nine at night, all the stores are closed."

"Not in France they're not. Come on, we gotta go." Her fingers cold as ice locked around my wrist like cuffs and she began to literally drag me through the crowd of people in my house and to the door. I immediately started resisting. Something in my heart told me that this wasn't right.

"France?! Alice, what is wrong with you! I just woke up from a coma and you want me to go shopping?"

"Yes." Her answer was sharp and pointed but she didn't turn around to look at me.

"Alice, she has a point. You guys can go shopping tomorrow. In fact, I'll go with you, Vee just keeps growing and growing..even if it's at a human pace. She needs more cloths." Rosalie said as she patted Alice's shoulders, trying to clam her down.

"Come if you want, Rose but we need to go now." My heart locked up tight once more, like it had that one time over a year ago, when Edward told me that we were going to be free, and together. Why did that had to feel so wrong for me?

"Alice just forget it, okay?" Edward was by my side in a split second. I looked up at him. He looked almost healed but his eyes seemed completely broken by the pain that was in them. It forced me to look away.

"Don't tell me you're giving up," She snapped back at him.

"I'm not giving up I'm giving her what she needs."

"She doesn't need them! She can be happy here!"

"Them? You mean the Volturi? Marcus?" My heart when wild at the though of his name.

"Yes she does Alice. She needs him and she's always needed him. If you hide her now, she's just going to find him later."

"How can you know that!" I felt hot. like molten lead was following through my body. "You can't see the future Edward, and I love you! You're making it sound as if I want to go out and imprint on him!"

"I know you're not trying to seek him out, Leah and I know you love me."

"Then why do you keep doubting me?"

"It's not you're love for me a doubt Leah. I just understand." His voice was hard and foreign and I couldn't take it.

"Understand what?"

"That you're going to imprint! And once that happens, it won't matter how much you love me anymore. He's needs will come first." I wanted to scream at him, call him a lair. But what he was saying was all true. Every word of it, and it was getting harder to deny. I was about to find the love of my eternal life and I didn't want it, any of it. But Edward was right, I needed it and my whole body knew it.

"All I want is for you to be happy Lee," He put on a smile and rubbed his thumb against my cheeks. He was shaking though, and I knew he was crying then. I bit my lips, trying to stop my own tears, but they soon came.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I cursed between sobs. "I can't let this happen."

"We can leave through the back now Leah, they're almost here though so we have to hurry."

"What's the point Alice? You're asking her to run from happiness."

"I'll run for you!" I chocked out through my tears. "I don't want to love anyone else but you Edward!"

"I don't want you to run for me Leah. I just need you to be happy. You're going to finally find your peace. That's good enough for me."

"Leah honey, they're here." Rosalie called out to me "I'll stall them." She whooshed passed and out the door. I could hear his voice greet her and his scent fluttered into the house. My heart began to beat and I grasped onto Edward's shirt like my life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me lightly on my forehead.

"Never forget that I love you too." He whispered into my ears.

"And you don't forget that I'll always love you too, no matter what happens." I buried myself as far into him as possible, needing to feel his chill. I couldn't stand it, This was not how anything was s'pose to happen. I wasn't suppose to be Sam, or Jacob.

I was never suppose to break Edward's heart the way mine was.

"Everything will be alright Leah, I promise you."

I just closed my eyes and kissed him one last time before fate finally caught up to me.

What a bitch this was.

"My Gods, Leah," His voice rang crystal clear in my head, like warning bells. Except it was pleasant. "I'm so thankful that you're alright. I was informed about what had happened to you...I was beside myself, to say in the least." I turned my head to look at him before I could even think. His eyes, a dark ruby red, latched onto mine and I was hooked. My heart caved as I stared at Marcus with bright new eyes and saw my future, one without Edward. I wanted nothing to do with it. But I needed it. I need Marcus.

And worst of all, Marcus now knew it.

* * *

**AN:** And End part two!! =] One more part left guys! so about 7- 9 more chapters! please review! =]


	20. A Comfortable Distance

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** Big shout out to everyone who still reads and to everyone who kept the Edward/Leah fantasy alive! Woot Woot!

* * *

**Chapter 19:** A Comfortable Distance

There was only one lady I could count on to stand by my side right now when I was lonely. And she was growing up so fast, even at a human pace. I held on to my dear granddaughter Isasue as she sat on my lap. Her light caramel skin burned into mine and I could feel the thumping of her little heart resonate throughout my own being. For a brief moment, it took me back to the little apartment on the Ave in Seattle and the nights that Leah—

I quickly pushed the thought from my head and sighed. It was madding how much this little girl reminded me of _her._

God, even to think her name was an uphill struggle for me. I had watched her grow from a socially awkward teenager into a strong and simply gorgeous woman. She had changed my life in so many ways in the eight years that she was mine.

I never officially made her mine.

Not even in the girlfriend boyfriend sense.

None of that mattered though now that she was married. _Happily_ married.

'_Oh Edward! I never thought—not for second that having the ability to make someone smile would give me so much joy.' She cried. 'And I know it's just this fucking imprinting shit but I just…I just can't believe I'm even capable of so much love.'_

Her words that she spoke to me on the eve of her wedding night had cut through to my soul and exposed my heart to the cold reality.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't have Leah in my life as _just _my friend.

I was happy that she was happy but I needed her happy with me. And since I couldn't have her, I had to make the decision to cut her out of my life for my own sanity.

It was the hardest choice I've ever made.

The night before her wedding was the last time I spoke to her. After that I packed up, ran to France and took the first flight back to Washington. And ever since then, I've done all that I could to not think of her.

"Grandpa?" the melodic tone of Isasue's voice filled my ears, calling me back from the depths of my thoughts. She was peering up at me with her big brown eyes that were so much like her mothers. I put a smile on my face for her and then kissed the top of her head.

"Yes dear?"

"Where you even listing to me?" She pouted. She got that from her mother as well I thought sourly.

"But of course pretty angel. You want a pink unicorn for you birthday."

She smiled at my contently.

"Yes! They must exist. If vampires, shape-shifters and werewolves are real, then so must unicorns." She said in almost a protest manner.

"If one does exist I promise that I will do everything in my power to bring it to you, my princes." I kissed her on her face once more and she bounce on my knee with excitement.

"Oh, do you think we could go see grandma today? I picked flowers and I wanna give them to her."

"We can go now if you'd like hun, we don't have to wait."

"Race you there then!" and just like that she sprang from me and made a beeline for the door.

The walk to Charlie and Sue's house was a short one from the new place I had bought back in Forks. After Leah got married, our house loaded with memories became too much for me to bare. So I rented a house in the neighborhood that Renesmee, Seth, Charlie and Sue lived in.

When we arrived at Swan's home, Isasue eagerly pushed open the door and ran to the first figure that she could see, who just happened to be Sue.

"Izzy!" Sue exclaimed and pulled her granddaughter into a hug. "It has only been a day and I've already missed you tons!"

"I've missed you too Grandma Sue" Isasue said with a smile and hugged her back. "Can we make a spice cake?"

Sue laughed and for a moment, I could have sworn I heard the beautiful laugh of her daughter

"Sure thing baby. Why don't you go say hi to Grandma Bells and Grandpa Charlie first? They're in the T.V, room." Without a word, Isasue zoomed off to greet the rest of her grandparents

"She picked some flowers in garden earlier today," I said as I showed Sue the poorly cut pink roses and white daisies Isasue picked. "I told her it was the nice thing to do—bringing a gift to someone who is sick."

"Oh how sweet is that! Bella will love these. Let me take them and put them in some water…would you like to stay for a bit? I mean I'm sure Bella would enjoy the company of someone other than Charlie seeing that everyone else is out getting ready for Izzy's birthday…" Sue's voices trailed off. She didn't want to say that it might have been me who needed the company.

I made my way to the family area of the house. It was small but comfy with a family centric feel. Isasue had pulled Charlie to the back yard to play and Bella was setting by the window watching them from the glass with a sippy-cup of –AB in her right hand. Her left hand however was wrapped up in a cast and her leg was in a boot. I sighed as I recalled how she hurt herself this time and I didn't know whether or not to pity or be amused at my ex wife. Two weeks ago Jacob decided to take Bella, Renesmee and Isasue camping. That's where she fell off a cliff and landed on the rocks below. She ended up shattering her tibia, femur part of her pelvis, carpals radius and ulna, hummers part of her scapula and clavicle. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Bella was a vampire.

She gave me a quick glance and smiled as I moved to stand by her at the window.

"It's so hard to believe that that little girl is part of me," she breathed. "And this all started only 19 years ago…it's funny because it feels like not time at all…"

"It isn't. Not really anyways. But that's the life of an immortal. Time flows on and we can't catch up with it. I warned you about this."

She let out a small laugh and took a sip of her blood.

"Yah. Yah you did. I don't regret being turned though. "

"Well sometimes I wonder if you are actually even a vampire. Never in my existence have I seen a vampire break bones." I half laughed at her.

"Charlie wonders too…He thought that being invincible would be the one perk of having a vampire daughter, but not with me it seems."

Bella never spoke truer words.

"So I was working on a family tree for Izzy. I think it would be really cool to paint it in her room." She continued, "Renesmee and Seth love the idea. What do you think?" She handed me the draft of the tree she created. It was pretty complicated with all the marriage lines and sheer amount of people on it but it showed how much we've really grown in just under a decade. My fingers lightly traced over a branch, which was opposite my family on the tree; Isasue's aunt Leah.

Her smooth tanned skin filled my consciences soon followed by dark pools of chocolate orbs for eyes. But I wouldn't let my mind travel further and pushed the paper back to Bella.

"I think it's a good idea to show Isasue all the support she has, even if some of them aren't with us anymore."

Bella's nose ruffled up as I said those words.

"You mean Leah." She said with an undertone I couldn't quite place. I could feel my body go ridged for a moment as her name escaped my ex's lips. Why was Bella the only one insistence and speaking her name around me?

"Yes Bella, her." I said and turned towards the window again.

"She loves you Edward. You know that, it's just that she's imprinted and she can't help but—"

"Just stop Bella."

She grunted some but stopped talking for a second. She set down her cup and reached into the depths of her pocket to retrieve a letter. Perfectly written on handmade pink paper, trimmed with gold and encased in lace, sealed off with a wax stamp, which simply had a 'V' in the center. She placed it in my hand.

"You can't just cut her out of your life Edward. She imprinted, she can't help that but honestly if you ever needed proof that she still loves you just –"

"I'm done Bella. I'm sorry but I just can't, I just can't talk about this. Maybe after Isasuse's party." And with that I dashed out of the house, almost knocking over a stunned Sue in my haste.

To believe that Leah had forgotten about me, our love, our life, had made it just a bit easier to try and erase her from my mind. If she had forgotten then I could start to move on too.

So the letters she sent me like clockwork every birthday, Christmas, Easters, Valentine's Day and every other meaningless holiday cut me deeper than anything else.

Because it put her right there in my face.

Right there with all her intelligence, kindness, beauty and strength. And happiness.

She had gained all that she could ever want without me.

I felt a tremble rock through my body as I pushed the door open to our place.

What use to be our home.

What use to be a warm and inviting scene was now dark and stony. Pictures of us with our smiles and goofy expresses were turned to face the wall with the backside of the frames collecting dust. It was a sad thought that this house, once a beautiful home was now just a dead structure to hold my memories from the pass.

I walked the steps to the end of our hall and quickly opened a safe, which was hidden in the wall. I deposed of the letter there because I couldn't bare to throw it away, but I couldn't bare to read it either.

In that safe I kept all the letters and gifts Leah had sent over the past five years. I sighed as I ran my white fingers of the stack of letters before I shut the door. Maybe one day I would be strong enough to open them?

I shook my head as if to be rid of the thoughts running through my brain and crossed the hall to the staircase, which lead to the upstairs bedroom. The one we use to share nightly.

The sheets still retained her earthy smell, which had always sent my body into overdrive. I set on the edge of the bed and gathered them up in my arms for comfort.

My eyes closed and images of her fit frame filled my mind as the scent took me back to the time just before I had lost her. The time where we had lost ourselves in an eruption of passion as I held her close and…

"Shit," I muttered and dropped the sheets. I was doing it again; I was allowing her to consume my mind. How on earth was I to forget her?

"God please, just give me a sign…please just show me what I'm to do now." I prayed for guidance.

Then just as I spoke those words, I felt a wave of peace flow over me. It was so natural and serendipitous that I didn't try to fight it at all. I let it wash over me and take full hold.

"Is that enough of a sign for you?"

My eyes fluttered open and I couldn't believe who was in front of me.

"Leah?"

* * *

**AN:** Oi! Okay…. All I can say is I'm sorry. The past years have been… mind numbing for me, lets just leave it at that. But I would like to thank everyone who is still reading this two years later and a special thanks to my boyfriend who literally sent me a Doc.X which only had the words 'Begin here' in it a few days ago… Anyways, like this or hate this? Please review!

_F.S_


	21. Adult Conversations

**Chapter 20:** Adult Conversations

* * *

There was just no fucking way.

Clearly, something must have happened to my temporal lobe or to my Bowman's glands because that was the only explanation I could muster up as for why I could smell and hear so vividly the one person I dreaded to think of most.

And yet I knew that this superimposement of happy feelings could only have one root of origin.

But there was just no fucking way.

"Leah?" I questioned almost stupidly. I was wishing—praying really-that my mind was playing tricks on me; that I was finally going senile after all this time.

But there were no trick and my mind was not failing me.

"Most call me Doctor Clearwater now. But I'll take Leah from you." Her voice was smooth like the inside of a rose petal but her tone was distant. Or maybe it was dismissive?

I shifted myself on the bed so that my body was perpendicular to hers at the fame of the door. But I still refused to look at her. There was an uneasy silence between us as the initial feelings of euphoria she placed upon me began to ware off. The silence could have lasted for hours, days even. I hadn't a clue what to say to her; how to even began to share with her my feeling towards…well towards everything. Fortunately Leah broke the void.

"So, I half expected to see this house all done up in lights for Izzy's birthday. Figured she'd sweet talk someone into buying a thousand pink balloons or get Charlie to turn our backyard into a carnival of some sort: big bouncy house, cotton candy, ice cream, funny clowns…That girl always has big ideas.

So imagine my shock when I come back after five years only to find that this house is an empty shell of what it use to be. That everything that made it a home has been banished from seeing the light of day." Her voice was still smooth but now I could start to feel bite of her words and the firefly undercurrent of her tone. "Why."

It was a question that burned in my ear. I knew full well what she was demanding to know, but I felt she no longer had a right.

"Because the earth rotes on an axis," I started a little snidely. "The moon has a gravitational pull on the sea, the universe has multiple dimensions, because the stars hold the key to everything that will ever be-"

"That is not what I asked Edward," she grew impatient.

"Then say what you mean-"

"Why have you stopped?" This time it was more of a cry than a question and I was forced to finally look her way.

She wore defiance on her elegant face like it was the latest fashion trend yet her eyes—those stunning earth brown orbs, were washed over with an aching pain. Her rich olive skin was radiant against the pale yellow wallpaper of what use to be our shared room but an icy aura consumed her. Her raven hair flowed in intricate twist down the length of her spine like a river on a dark starless night that was carrying one too many secrets…

She was beautiful. And perfect. Like she had always been.

But she was no longer mine.

After a few baited seconds and a moment to collect her composer, she continued:

"You gave up on me but I never gave up on you Edward. Tell me why. After all this time it's the least you can do."

"You think I gave up on you? Tell me how I could give up on something that left me? You were the one who imprinted, you were the one that moved to Italy and you were the one who got married Leah. You did this, not I. You gave up on us."

"I had no control over that imprint. And imprint or not, you know that I loved you; I have always loved you. And when I needed you at my wedding, when I needed you to…when I needed you, you just left. You promised me that no matter what you would be there for me. So what the hell happened?"

Hearing that she still loved me—hearing it come straight out of her mouth was the worst thing. Because it meant that our love, pure and innocent wasn't stronger than fate. And I would sooner like to forget that fact and all the promises I made to her than be reminded of it daily.

"Reality. That's what happened love," I couldn't stop the coldness in my voice but I wasn't sure if I wanted too. "I'll take the blame for being so naïve. For believing that after everything we went through I could settle for just being friends. But you cannot blame me for not letting you have your cake and eat it too. I cant have you as a past lover and future friend. I need to have both in the present or nothing at all."

"You know it doesn't work that way. Edward I am powerless to his will."

"That sounds like more of a personal problem to me," I spat out bitterly before I could stop myself. "You got everything you could ever want and I'm glad for that. But don't expect me to start jumping for joy over it because honestly the whole thing makes me sick."

I didn't mean to say that. And if I had, I certainly didn't mean to say it with so much venom dripping from my lips. But truer words couldn't exist. The mere though of Leah with Marcus every night was enough to make me physically ill. And seeing her here before me just made everything worse because it meant that it was indeed real.

Leah let out a breath as if she had just been punched in the gut and her eyes got distant as a single tremor rocked her long frame but these signs of weakness lasted only fractions of a millisecond. She took in a deep breath and set her jaw squarely before she spoke again.

"I guess that means you were right all those years ago," even though her voice now cracked with emotions and the only thing she could think of was impending doom, she still spoke with an air of pride. "When you told me that even circles had an end and eventually everything would end. I was stupid to think that didn't apply to us. I see that now. And it's not like saying this will make a shit lick of difference but, I am sorry Edward. For everything."

She reached behind her neck quickly and unclasped a necklace that had been hiding under her cloths. It was the necklace that uses to belong to my mother. The one I gave Leah after I pledged to her my loyalty, friendship and love forever. She still wore it after all this time?

She grasped it in her hand for a moment and the simple diamonds glowed marvelously against her rusted skin. Then with an ingenuous movement of her hand she tossed it over and I caught it without even thinking. The diamonds of the rounded pendant burned in my hand like blue fire.

"Goodbye, Edward." She said as if she was reading our final sentencing in the most sweet, kindest way possible. And before I could formulate a thought, open my mouth, tell her that what I said—how I said it—that I didn't mean any of it; before I could say that despite the shittyness of this situation we were in, that I still and would always love her deep in the core of my soul—before I could try to even say any of that, she was gone without a trace.

In the 109 years that I had been immortal I have never needed air. And yet I found myself on the edge of the bed heaving, trying my best to fill my lung cavities. My body rocked violently as my head sank to my lap. A familiar prickle urged hot tears that would never come to cascade down porcelain skin.

Never before have I been so alone.

The love between Leah and I was truly over.

* * *

Iassue's seventh birthday party was the following night and despite the dejection that I felt about my own life, I had to pull myself together and attend for her sake.

Her party had everything that a seven year old could want; bouncy castle, ice cream and cotton candy, clowns, balloons, bubbles-Emmett even got a hold of a company that specialized in bringing 'mythical pink creatures' to life.

"Yah, for Vera's fifth birthday day she wanted pink butterflies everywhere. I don't know why, but turns out there are some creepy geneticists outside of Portland who love pink. Who knew?" Emmett said with wonder as he watched his daughter and my granddaughter attempt to trap each other in bubbles. It was an adorable sight, but it was hard to smile knowing that Leah was officially done with me.

It didn't help any knowing that she was still here too.

She was over in the bouncy house being tackled by a group of Izzy's school friends. She looked so beautiful in that moment. She was laughing carelessly as a girl tickled her stomach. It was a sound I haven't heard in years but one that still got my static heart going. I tried my best to ignore it.

Instead I forced a smiled and turned to my brother.

"Only in Portland would you ever find anything like that. But I know Ness and Seth really appreciate you finding that pink pony Em. Izzy was going crazy over having a pink unicorn and Ness won't settle for anything less than a perfect party for her princess."

"It must run in our venom then. Rose is the same way. Every birthday is a nightmare! But man, Vera is the most wonderful gift I could have ever gotten…" Emmett's mind went back to the day when Vera was born and the sacrifices that were made by Leah.

I stole a glance back over in her direction. This time she was by pink makeshift unicorn, helping her niece and surrogate daughter up on the pony. She wore the sweetest expression on her face as she held Izzy then Vera in her arms for the briefest of moments and then trotted them around on the pony. Nowhere on her face did I see the slightest hint of anguish.

It was like our argument from the night before hadn't even phased her any. Or if it did she had quickly gotten over it.

I guess having a husband who adored you and spoiled you could help with that.

I sighed as I tried to shake the negativity and the thoughts of Leah out of my head but they were going nowhere.

"Where the hell is the damn lighter!" I heard my daughter franticly scream distracting me from my own thoughts. "We can't cut the fucking cake without the fucking candles lit!"

"Well the lighter has to be around here somewhere hon," Seth said gently trying his best to clam his wife down. "We'll look for it and find it in no time."

"Maybe it was left inside. I'll go see if it's in the kitchen." I offered and in seconds I was back in the house. In truth, I was using the missing lighter as an opportunity to escape. Seeing Leah there and happy no less was harder to deal with than I anticipated. Even if I was doing it for the sake of my granddaughter.

I had no intentions on trying to find the lighter. I had no intentions on going back outside. Instead I made my way to the living room to grab my car keys. I wasn't expecting anyone to be in the house.

"You know, I figured that you would make your way here at some point," Bella's voice drawled from her lazy position on the sofa chair. "It was just a matter of when."

I looked over at my ex wife. Her body had mostly healed from her camping accident. Only her foot was left in a brace. At times I wondered if Bella even really became a vampire.

"I figured that you were outside with Nessie screaming over that damn lighter for Izzy's cake?"

Bella waved her hand with ease as she set up a bit in the chair. "Nah. I took my pictures with Isasue and then I was done with that party."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you love the cutting of the cake. It really wasn't that long ago when you were in the same position that Nessie is in now."

"True. But that was until I realized that I would have an eternity of birthday's, cake cutting, pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey's. Who cares if I miss a birthday or eight when we're going to live forever?" Bella stood up and smirked at me as she hobbled over to the kitchen.

It was then that I noticed the little specs of red in her eyes. I sighed.

"Carlisle has you on the human blood again doesn't he?" Drinking human blood was the closest thing to alcohol for a vampire. So it was no wonder that vampires feeding on humans were a little on the crazy side.

"Yup. O neg. infused with supplements or some shit like that. But I've got something better," She reached in the cabinet and retrieved two wine glasses and a vintage looking bottle wrapped in brown paper.

"I remember that bottle," I said idly as I finally took a seat and Bella handed me a glass. "Back in the 30's Carlisle and I were in Alaska when a native girl was attacked by a bear. We saved her life and in return her people invited us to stay with them. One way or another they figured out what we were and they decided to give us that bottle there. Five pints of AB positive, all from girls who ate nothing but nuts and berries for a week. I never tried it."

"Well I think it's high time that we crack this shit open," Bella cheered as she unscrewed the cap and filled my glass half way. "I understand how you're feeling about Leah right now and well, I think we both can use a good drink." She poured some of the dark blood into her glass and immediately began to down it. I on the other hand just looked at the blood in my hands. It had been years since I even tasted blood from a human and that was Leah's.

I stopped myself right there and instead looked at the mother of my child pointedly.

"Tell me how on earth could you possibly know how I'm feeling towards Leah Bella?" Isabella, the beautiful had never known real heartbreak or turmoil. She always had love in her life.

She took another deep swig of her blood before she refilled her cup and sighed deeply.

"I understand because today is September 29th." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, our granddaughter's birthday,"

"And the day my mother found out I died. Fourteen years ago. Remember? It was right before our divorce."

I did in fact remember that day. How did I forget? I sat in silence and waited for Bella to finish.

"I loved my mother. Hell, I still love her. I never will stop loving her I think. But after I died she completely moved on. I know its stupid for me to wish that she'd be upset over it, but it hurt so much to see her pick up the pieces that quickly and leave me behind. I mean right away she had another kid, moved to Colorado and that was it. She hasn't come to my grave, not once!"

"Bella, you don't have a gravestone. She's the only one who thinks you're dead." I interjected.

"Not the point Edward okay? The point is, she hasn't tried. I went one night to her new home and not even a single photo of me. I'm her only daughter and yet I'm the furthest thing from her mind. And the sucky bit is; I know I should be happy for her and oh God do I want too. But I can't. I just physically can't because all I can think about is 'well what about me?'"

So that's how I understand how you're feeling towards Leah right now. Though, I suppose it's harder for you because she knows that you're alive and tries to get you to be happy for her. It's a bitch—no pun indented there…" She finally trailed off.

Before I knew it, I was the one guzzling down the blood and Bella was quick to refill my cup.

Bella and I spent an hour or maybe two even just talking about our lost loves over that bottle of fine blood, and got too drunk to care about it. We didn't snap out of our pity party funk until Alice raced in to find us.

I was stretched out over the couch letting the room move around me as I took another sip of blood while Bella was on the floor next to me resting her head on my lap.

"Edward, get up, Leah is gone." Alice's voice was shaky but I didn't notice.

"Good riddance!" I hailed and raised my glass.

"Here, here!" Bella flowed suit and we toasted each other giggling like fools. But before we could drink, Alice relieved us of our glasses and poured the blood onto the wood floor.

"Hey! That was high quality perfectly aged positively AB blood from little girls who—Who were those little girls again Edward?" questioned Bella.

"They were brave little girls who honored us with nuts and berries—"

"Oi, shut up you two. This is serious!" Alice's voice was the most stern that I had ever heard and it demanded attention. "Someone called her, I don't know who and now she's going back to Europe."

"Alice, that's where she lives now. I mean she probably only dropped by for Izzy's birthday." Bella said easily, making complete sense for a hammered woman.

"I thought that too until I had this vision," My sister looked at me and then opened her mind up, wiling me to see what she saw.

Leah and Marcus were standing on a ledge with the rest of the Volturi a few yards behind them. Just over that ledge was a small village of people, busy going about their daily lives. Leah was pale; almost the same complexion as fine china. And as she peered upon the villagers she began to shake and doubt riddled her face. But when she spoke, her words rang clear and strong.

"I don't see the point in this. I mean there are plenty of other emotions that I can impose on them. Emotions that are less…destructive."

"Well yes you could do that," Aro interjected and came to stand on the other side of Leah. "But that wouldn't really help us out. We need to see what enough rage and fear can do to this poor group of…of um…"

"People Aro," Leah spit out. "They are people."

"Yes, yes of course they are. People. Right. Well anywho, Marcus please instruct your wife to proceed." Aro said with a wave of his hand.

"Marcus please don't-" Leah began to plead. But Marcus's features were stoic.

"Leah, do what was asked of you." He said simply. And that was the end of all argument. Shamefully Leah bowed her head, swallowed hard, and then released her assault of emotions to the people below her.

The villagers were powerless against the blind rage and fear they felt. There was no choice for them but to subsume. In less than fifteen minutes they began to riot against each other.

Within the hour most were dead.

Leah wept silently with the heads of the Volturi by her side. Marcus gently pulled her into him and apologized for forcing her to commit such a heinous murder but that it was for her own good. Meanwhile Aro and Caius rejoiced.

"Oh, my old friend at last! At last!" Caius cheered in a very uncharacteristic way. "All the powers of Didyme with none of the troubles!"

"All of her powers and more dear Caius" Aro smiled wildly as he patted his fellow leader on the back. "All of her powers and more…"

Alice's vision ended there. But I had seen more than enough to be disturbed. I quickly pushed what I just saw into Bella's mind as well. The indifference in her eyes was quickly replaced by horror. She looked to me and then to Alice clearly bothered.

"Why would they have her do that? What does this mean?"

Alice looked me in my slightly red tinted eyes. I could feel her disappointment, her anger and despair.

"This means war Bella." She answered simply.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks to those who still read! I know it takes me forever but between travel work and school, I just don't have much time for…well anything. But this story is wrapping up (I can see the end!). I hope you guys aren't too mad with me, and hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story as it finally begins to unfold. Reviews are lovely, and even though I may not respond, I read them all! 3


	22. An Open Letter to Remember

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** Love that people still read this and that Edward/ Leah ships are taking off and setting sail! Still remember the says when there was only six… Anyways, an early apology for the POV change at the end…But Enjoy and R&R

* * *

**Chapter 21:** An Open Letter to Remember

There was a moment to be had; a moment to let the reality of things settle in. And in that moment I felt utterly and completely selfish and stupid.

I was so blinded by my own envy I didn't see that Leah had needed help. For how long had she been crying out, attempting to reach me and I just ignored her?

"War. Okay. Let's have that be the back up plan," Bella was the first to speak as she stood taking care not to put much pressure on her still healing leg.

"She didn't mean start a war with them Bella." I sighed as I thought about the ill fate of Didyme and what it meant for Leah. "For eons both Aro and Caius have been feuding with werewolves and the sympathizers throughout the world. Their best solution to this was wide spread genocide. When Aro discovered the full nature of his sisters powers, found out that she could drain happiness away as much as she could flood her surroundings with it he and Caius immediately put her to work.

"They figured that if Didyme depressed their enemies by taking away their light their hopes and their dreams, that they would kill themselves. The plan worked. Even though her power was limited to a small amount of people at a time, she was able to infect hundreds of wolves and even some shapeshiftes in a little village outside Nice. When her powers finally spread out over all of them, it was a massacre.

"But to Didyme her power was a gift, not a weapon. To be the cause of such destruction sickened her. So she chose to leave and to bring Marcus with her. But Aro couldn't allow that. He gave his sister a choice. To continue her work or to watch and bare the agony of her beloved burn. To his surprise, Didyme was more righteous than he had though, declaring that Marcus's death would be no easy sacrifice for her, but a necessary one for obtaining peace. Realizing that there wasn't a thing he could do to force his sister stay and continue working, he opted to kill her instead."

"Now centuries later, Aro and Caius have found a better weapon in Leah," Alice picked up right were I left off. "Not only can she depress people she can enrages them. As many as she likes. All she has to do is think it so. You saw my vision—in less than an hour she had a village all but destroyed. And what's worse is her fucking imprint. Marcus isn't Didyme. He's not going to let his wife die for the greater good. So he's going to force Leah to do everything they say just to keep her alive while in the mean time the poor girl is dying inside…"

My stone heart wrenched at the truth of Alice's words. Leah had overcome so many obstacles and hardships to become a formidable force, only to be held captive by her own nature and used as a weapon.

"Oh that's just lovely now isnt?" Bella grunted. "I kinda feel like we just unknowingly handed over 21st century technology to Hitler or something like that…"

"Not so unlike that analogy, no." I muttered as I put my body into motion, grabbing my unneeded coat and headed towards the door checking to see if I had my keys.

"Edward wait," Bella grabbed my wrist firm with quick vampire reflexive, preventing me from leaving. "You can't just go running off. Aro is smart. If you go to Europe you'll be killed the moment you land. I know you want to save Leah but we have to think about this. You're no use to her dead."

As I looked down at my ex wife with her tainted red eyes full of worry, I couldn't deny that I was fighting every fiber of my being just to stay put in Washington for the moment. What was left of my heart was already on the plane with Leah returning to Italy and I desperately felt the need to see her, to touch her to know for certain she was okay.

At one point in my life, perhaps I would have been foolish enough to run off to Europe and try to fight Aro's army. A more primal part of me yearned for his blood on my hands at the though of him using Leah as such a tool.

But Leah's safety and honor held more weight in me now than my own pride. If I had any chance of saving her from her horrid fate, I would need a plan.

"You can ask Alice Bella, I'm not going to do anything rash. At least not yet. There is nothing I want more than to make sure Leah will never have to do what Didyme had. Now Aro is a smart man but I'm willing to bet on Leah's intelligences any day. If she figured that something was amiss, she would have tried to send a message out to us somehow… I think it's high time I finally take a look at the letters she's been sending me. "

* * *

Alice, Bella and I left the party with only a short goodbye. Ness was pissed to see her parents and aunt leave but I promised her I would explain everything when we got back. We got in my car and drove off towards Hoquiam to the home that Leah and I shared. The car was silent on our short drive but I knew that all our minds were racing. I realized then just how lucky I was to have two women like Alice and Bella in my life. They forced me to consider new possibilities and see the light when I was at my lowest. With a new sense of hope, I knew with their help we would find a way to save Leah from Caius and Aro's plan. And possible from Marcus too.

As soon as we pulled up curbside to the house, I turned off the car, entered the house and open the safe at un-human speed. Bella and Alice took a little more time once they entered the threshold.

"Leah was here recently," Bella stated as she sniffed the air, taking in the piney scent of her stepsister.

"Yesterday," I said as I came down the stairs with the last three letters Leah sent me. The pretty pink lace seemed to sear in my hand as if it still retained residual amounts of her radioactive heat. "I think that this may be a good place to start looking for clues. If she was desperate for help, it would have to be in one of these later letters for sure."

"That a good point. I would start with the very last one and work my way back. Might be easier to piece the puzzle together if we know what the end is suppose to be?" Alice said as she started to clear off a dusty table towards the edge of the living room. I set the older letters down on the desk but held on to the last one. Bella had just given it to me yesterday. I quickly brushed my fingers over the wax that held the letter closed.

There was still a part of me that feared what was inside the royal stationary. I feared reading statements about her happiness with Marcus and her perfect life in Italy. But what I feared more was my own selfishness getting in the way of helping the woman I love. As if Alice knew what I was feeling, she placed a small hand on my shoulder as if to funnel strength and courage into my being.

Without another word and without further hesitation, it ripped off the wax and read the exposed letter inside. Then I re-read it. And then read it again a third time.

"Well, what does it say?" Bella asked curiously from her position in an armchair near by.

"She wishes Iassue a happy birthday, then she continues a long conversation about kittens."

"But doesn't Leah hate cats? I remember her telling me this once…" Alice asked puzzled.

"Exactly." I breathe half in relief and half anticipation.

"It's a code! She wrote the letter in code didn't she? Oh that is exciting. Edward hand it over to me, I'm pretty good at deciphering codes." Bell snatched the letter from my hand and read it over for a few seconds before smiling. "Edward, go get me some paper, a pen and some deer blood if you have any around this place. I think I know how to translate this letter."

Bella had picked up a lot of skills from her detective father over the years and code breaking seemed to be one of them. But it still took close to two hours to transcribe Leah's message.

"It was encrypted six times with a lot of false leads to throw someone off the trail. But atlas, I got the message." Bella said with a proud smile.

"So what does it say?" I asked, hand trembling as if I were awaiting verdict.

She shrugged her shoulder and handed me a paper with her scribes.

"I didn't read it. I figured you should have the honors."

I took the paper into my hands and with a new sense of purpose, I read Leah's real message aloud.

_Edward-I write this final letter to you as an open one. With the bitterness of this reality now clear, I see that you either haven't the time, the will or the want to read my pleas that I have sent over the years for I refuse to believe that you lack the intelligence to see through my ruse. _

_That said, I am aware that the true contents of this letter may never be read. Maybe you throw these letters out when they arrive to you or shred them up. Maybe I writing this letter more for my own benefit rather than yours? Actually, I'm sure that I am. But regardless of whether or not this letter is in vain, or if it is seen far too late, I still write this as my final testament as a sane woman and as a warning to the ones that I love._

_To my mother I want to say how happy I am that you found love again. I didn't think that I would ever be able to accept Charlie into my heart as a stepfather but he has more than played his role and I know that my father would have been so honored to call him friend. _

_To my brother I say that there is no way in hell that I could be any prouder of you. I still remember the days where you would follow me and the pack, getting yourself into all sorts of trouble. To see you now as a husband, a father and a college grad? Well, you have come such a long way…_

_To Carlisle, please let him know that I am forever in his debt. No one quite believed in my professional dreams the way that he had. His guidance, mentorship and friendship has proven invaluable. I've become a great doctor over these past years and I owe that to you._

_And I still have so much more to say, but space is limited. So I turn my attention to you now, Edward. My beloved. If only you could remember that it could only be you? It always has been you since the day we first met even if neither of us knew it then. And If I never see you again, I know that our paths will cross somewhere in the cosmos of stars if its meant to be. _

_So now its time for me to ask a final favor of you. When winter falls protect you and yours from the cold and remember me for who I was and not for the princess I became._

_I love you now and until the end- whenever that may come,_

Her words sent chills down my spine as they slipped out my mouth. Visions of her filled my mind. Visions of her as she had been in our room only a day ago with so much despair and defeat in her eyes.

And now I knew why.

"So I'm assuming that when she says 'Winter is coming,' or 'falling,' she doesn't mean the season. She's warning us that Volturi is coming." Bella said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"They're not just coming. They're planning to wipe out any threat to their new regime. " Alice said with her face stern. "They need full control over Leah and no doubt Aro and Caius believe the best way to do that is to make sure that the Volturi is her only family."

"But don't they already have full control over her?" Bella asked. "Leah has imprinted on Marcus. She's a slave to his will. We can't kill him because the grief would destroy her. And Leah would never leave Marcus. Her imprint would probably kill her if she did."

As Bella spoke, I re-read Leah's words to me.

…_If only you could remember that it could only be you…_

… _our paths will cross somewhere in the cosmos of stars…_

I knew now what I had forgotten yesterday.

What I had forgotten so long ago.

I understood her grief and angry and anguish that she displayed every so slightly yesterday to me.

"You're wrong Bella," I said as I reached into my pocket to pull out my mother's necklace that I had given to Leah. I could feel the smile creep back on my face for the first time in years. "All I have to do is ask."

Bella's face grew more confused by my words but Alice lite up like a star and hugged me tight.

"Edward, what?" Bella question simply.

I hugged my petite sister back and kissed her on the top of her head as my elation grew.

"Leah imprinted on Marcus. Which means I'm her star-crossed bond. The bond she chose to have. Still choose to have."

"So, all we have to do is figure out how to get into Italy, into the Volturi coven, find Leah, ask her to come with you and then sneak her back to the states. Without Marcus, Aro or Caius figuring us out. Great." Bella sighed as she visualized the long road head.

But at that moment nothing could wipe my smile off my face.

All this time I had though I had lost the love of my life. And now it seemed silly that I had simply forgotten to ask.

* * *

I sat quietly in the VIP Sky Lounge as I waited for the call for first class to board flight 0097 to Florence non-stop.

Even at this ungodly hour of the night, the terminals of JFK airport were packed and the Sky Lounge was no exception. I could feel the lurking eyes of horny businessmen fall on me and I rolled my own. Even a blind man could see the rock I sported on my left ring finger—the weight of which got heavier by the day. I sighed and placed my hands up to my neck, as if to take hold of something that was no longer there.

For almost thirteen years I wore that stupid necklace around my neck. It provided so much comfort and stability for me. Especially after I imprinted and became Marcus's wife. It was a little reminder that somewhere out there I had a love. Not written by fate but by tenderness, compassion and years of experience. A love that would set me free instead of enslave me and force me too—

I stopped my thoughts there. I had a very good idea of what Aro and Caius were planning and it made me sick. But I was powerless to do anything. They would tell Marcus to give me an order and that was it for me. I had no choice but to obey.

My only hope was that Edward remembered what he was to me. But how the hell was he going to do that if he couldn't even bare to look at photos of us together? Let alone read my letters?

My head feel into my hands. I told myself that I wasn't going to subsume to the sadness of losing Edward before this trip started and I told myself that very thing now. But the tears still pricked at my eyes.

"I'm sorry little lady, but minors are not allowed in this area without supervision. Where is your mommy or daddy?"

"In England. I'm here with my big…sister."

The conservation snapped me out of my pity party as I heard the haunting voice of a little girl with blonde hair and strangely tinted blue eyes. Surprised by her presence I quickly wiped my eyes, gathered my things and got up to meet her and the bounce at the entrance.

"I wanted to look around the Duty Free store. Leah said it would be okay." Jane spoke somewhat annoyed.

"Yes sir," I said as I forced my best smile. "I figured at 15, Jane was old enough to walk around the corner."

The bouncer laughed and let Jane in without any more questions.

"Okay then ladies," He said with a smile "Just be careful where you let your little sister wonder Miss. You never know what's wondering around these terminals…"

But I knew only too well, I though grimly to myself.

I lead Jane to some window seats that over looked the eastward runway and seat down, crossing my arms. But she remained standing.

"So Aro doesn't trust me to even come back home now? I though he understood the whole imprinting thing…" I bit out spitefully. "I'm surprised that he didn't send Demetri after me."

"I volunteered to oversee your pick up."

"Oh how sweet…" I muttered and reached into my purse to retrieve my iPhone. I had no plans on listing to Jane for the next fifteen hours. But Jane continued to speak.

"Aro needed a trusted volunteer because Demetri was on trail. I presume that he was found guilty by now." My phone hit the floor with a loud clank and several heads turned. But I didn't take notice.

"On trail?" I managed to stutter out.

"Of course Alec was already found guilty too. They were burning him as I was leaving to come get you." Jane stated all this news in a matter of fact way. I struggled to keep clam and collected about this news as I took it all in. Over the years I came to view Demetri and Alec as friends.

Jane finally took a seat next to me and my eyes locked on to hers. I felt a prickle run through my skin, but I was unsure if it was psychosomatic or the psychotic bitch in front of me causing it.

"I know their blood is on your hands Leah." Her voice had lost all casualness, but it wasn't cold. "Now I need you to tell me for what cause did my brother die?"

* * *

**AN:** I'd like to thanks everyone who reads and enjoys A Place Only We Know, but a special shout out to those who have been here since the beginning! I'm talking YEARS! The end is only but a few chapters away and I hope that you all will enjoy it 3


	23. Chapter 22

**A Place Only We Know**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** Love that people still read this and that Edward/ Leah ships are taking off and setting sail! Still remember the says when there was only six… Anyways, an early apology for the POV change at the end…But Enjoy and R&R

* * *

**Chapter 21:** An Open Letter to Remember

There was a moment to be had; a moment to let the reality of things settle in. And in that moment I felt utterly and completely selfish and stupid.

I was so blinded by my own envy I didn't see that Leah had needed help. For how long had she been crying out, attempting to reach me and I just ignored her?

"War. Okay. Let's have that be the back up plan," Bella was the first to speak as she stood taking care not to put much pressure on her still healing leg.

"She didn't mean start a war with them Bella." I sighed as I thought about the ill fate of Didyme and what it meant for Leah. "For eons both Aro and Caius have been feuding with werewolves and the sympathizers throughout the world. Their best solution to this was wide spread genocide. When Aro discovered the full nature of his sisters powers, found out that she could drain happiness away as much as she could flood her surroundings with it he and Caius immediately put her to work.

"They figured that if Didyme depressed their enemies by taking away their light their hopes and their dreams, that they would kill themselves. The plan worked. Even though her power was limited to a small amount of people at a time, she was able to infect hundreds of wolves and even some shapeshiftes in a little village outside Nice. When her powers finally spread out over all of them, it was a massacre.

"But to Didyme her power was a gift, not a weapon. To be the cause of such destruction sickened her. So she chose to leave and to bring Marcus with her. But Aro couldn't allow that. He gave his sister a choice. To continue her work or to watch and bare the agony of her beloved burn. To his surprise, Didyme was more righteous than he had though, declaring that Marcus's death would be no easy sacrifice for her, but a necessary one for obtaining peace. Realizing that there wasn't a thing he could do to force his sister stay and continue working, he opted to kill her instead."

"Now centuries later, Aro and Caius have found a better weapon in Leah," Alice picked up right were I left off. "Not only can she depress people she can enrages them. As many as she likes. All she has to do is think it so. You saw my vision—in less than an hour she had a village all but destroyed. And what's worse is her fucking imprint. Marcus isn't Didyme. He's not going to let his wife die for the greater good. So he's going to force Leah to do everything they say just to keep her alive while in the mean time the poor girl is dying inside…"

My stone heart wrenched at the truth of Alice's words. Leah had overcome so many obstacles and hardships to become a formidable force, only to be held captive by her own nature and used as a weapon.

"Oh that's just lovely now isnt?" Bella grunted. "I kinda feel like we just unknowingly handed over 21st century technology to Hitler or something like that…"

"Not so unlike that analogy, no." I muttered as I put my body into motion, grabbing my unneeded coat and headed towards the door checking to see if I had my keys.

"Edward wait," Bella grabbed my wrist firm with quick vampire reflexive, preventing me from leaving. "You can't just go running off. Aro is smart. If you go to Europe you'll be killed the moment you land. I know you want to save Leah but we have to think about this. You're no use to her dead."

As I looked down at my ex wife with her tainted red eyes full of worry, I couldn't deny that I was fighting every fiber of my being just to stay put in Washington for the moment. What was left of my heart was already on the plane with Leah returning to Italy and I desperately felt the need to see her, to touch her to know for certain she was okay.

At one point in my life, perhaps I would have been foolish enough to run off to Europe and try to fight Aro's army. A more primal part of me yearned for his blood on my hands at the though of him using Leah as such a tool.

But Leah's safety and honor held more weight in me now than my own pride. If I had any chance of saving her from her horrid fate, I would need a plan.

"You can ask Alice Bella, I'm not going to do anything rash. At least not yet. There is nothing I want more than to make sure Leah will never have to do what Didyme had. Now Aro is a smart man but I'm willing to bet on Leah's intelligences any day. If she figured that something was amiss, she would have tried to send a message out to us somehow… I think it's high time I finally take a look at the letters she's been sending me. "

* * *

Alice, Bella and I left the party with only a short goodbye. Ness was pissed to see her parents and aunt leave but I promised her I would explain everything when we got back. We got in my car and drove off towards Hoquiam to the home that Leah and I shared. The car was silent on our short drive but I knew that all our minds were racing. I realized then just how lucky I was to have two women like Alice and Bella in my life. They forced me to consider new possibilities and see the light when I was at my lowest. With a new sense of hope, I knew with their help we would find a way to save Leah from Caius and Aro's plan. And possible from Marcus too.

As soon as we pulled up curbside to the house, I turned off the car, entered the house and open the safe at un-human speed. Bella and Alice took a little more time once they entered the threshold.

"Leah was here recently," Bella stated as she sniffed the air, taking in the piney scent of her stepsister.

"Yesterday," I said as I came down the stairs with the last three letters Leah sent me. The pretty pink lace seemed to sear in my hand as if it still retained residual amounts of her radioactive heat. "I think that this may be a good place to start looking for clues. If she was desperate for help, it would have to be in one of these later letters for sure."

"That a good point. I would start with the very last one and work my way back. Might be easier to piece the puzzle together if we know what the end is suppose to be?" Alice said as she started to clear off a dusty table towards the edge of the living room. I set the older letters down on the desk but held on to the last one. Bella had just given it to me yesterday. I quickly brushed my fingers over the wax that held the letter closed.

There was still a part of me that feared what was inside the royal stationary. I feared reading statements about her happiness with Marcus and her perfect life in Italy. But what I feared more was my own selfishness getting in the way of helping the woman I love. As if Alice knew what I was feeling, she placed a small hand on my shoulder as if to funnel strength and courage into my being.

Without another word and without further hesitation, it ripped off the wax and read the exposed letter inside. Then I re-read it. And then read it again a third time.

"Well, what does it say?" Bella asked curiously from her position in an armchair near by.

"She wishes Iassue a happy birthday, then she continues a long conversation about kittens."

"But doesn't Leah hate cats? I remember her telling me this once…" Alice asked puzzled.

"Exactly." I breathe half in relief and half anticipation.

"It's a code! She wrote the letter in code didn't she? Oh that is exciting. Edward hand it over to me, I'm pretty good at deciphering codes." Bell snatched the letter from my hand and read it over for a few seconds before smiling. "Edward, go get me some paper, a pen and some deer blood if you have any around this place. I think I know how to translate this letter."

Bella had picked up a lot of skills from her detective father over the years and code breaking seemed to be one of them. But it still took close to two hours to transcribe Leah's message.

"It was encrypted six times with a lot of false leads to throw someone off the trail. But atlas, I got the message." Bella said with a proud smile.

"So what does it say?" I asked, hand trembling as if I were awaiting verdict.

She shrugged her shoulder and handed me a paper with her scribes.

"I didn't read it. I figured you should have the honors."

I took the paper into my hands and with a new sense of purpose, I read Leah's real message aloud.

_Edward-I write this final letter to you as an open one. With the bitterness of this reality now clear, I see that you either haven't the time, the will or the want to read my pleas that I have sent over the years for I refuse to believe that you lack the intelligence to see through my ruse. _

_That said, I am aware that the true contents of this letter may never be read. Maybe you throw these letters out when they arrive to you or shred them up. Maybe I writing this letter more for my own benefit rather than yours? Actually, I'm sure that I am. But regardless of whether or not this letter is in vain, or if it is seen far too late, I still write this as my final testament as a sane woman and as a warning to the ones that I love._

_To my mother I want to say how happy I am that you found love again. I didn't think that I would ever be able to accept Charlie into my heart as a stepfather but he has more than played his role and I know that my father would have been so honored to call him friend. _

_To my brother I say that there is no way in hell that I could be any prouder of you. I still remember the days where you would follow me and the pack, getting yourself into all sorts of trouble. To see you now as a husband, a father and a college grad? Well, you have come such a long way…_

_To Carlisle, please let him know that I am forever in his debt. No one quite believed in my professional dreams the way that he had. His guidance, mentorship and friendship has proven invaluable. I've become a great doctor over these past years and I owe that to you._

_And I still have so much more to say, but space is limited. So I turn my attention to you now, Edward. My beloved. If only you could remember that it could only be you? It always has been you since the day we first met even if neither of us knew it then. And If I never see you again, I know that our paths will cross somewhere in the cosmos of stars if its meant to be. _

_So now its time for me to ask a final favor of you. When winter falls protect you and yours from the cold and remember me for who I was and not for the princess I became._

_I love you now and until the end- whenever that may come,_

Her words sent chills down my spine as they slipped out my mouth. Visions of her filled my mind. Visions of her as she had been in our room only a day ago with so much despair and defeat in her eyes.

And now I knew why.

"So I'm assuming that when she says 'Winter is coming,' or 'falling,' she doesn't mean the season. She's warning us that Volturi is coming." Bella said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"They're not just coming. They're planning to wipe out any threat to their new regime. " Alice said with her face stern. "They need full control over Leah and no doubt Aro and Caius believe the best way to do that is to make sure that the Volturi is her only family."

"But don't they already have full control over her?" Bella asked. "Leah has imprinted on Marcus. She's a slave to his will. We can't kill him because the grief would destroy her. And Leah would never leave Marcus. Her imprint would probably kill her if she did."

As Bella spoke, I re-read Leah's words to me.

…_If only you could remember that it could only be you…_

… _our paths will cross somewhere in the cosmos of stars…_

I knew now what I had forgotten yesterday.

What I had forgotten so long ago.

I understood her grief and angry and anguish that she displayed every so slightly yesterday to me.

"You're wrong Bella," I said as I reached into my pocket to pull out my mother's necklace that I had given to Leah. I could feel the smile creep back on my face for the first time in years. "All I have to do is ask."

Bella's face grew more confused by my words but Alice lite up like a star and hugged me tight.

"Edward, what?" Bella question simply.

I hugged my petite sister back and kissed her on the top of her head as my elation grew.

"Leah imprinted on Marcus. Which means I'm her star-crossed bond. The bond she chose to have. Still choose to have."

"So, all we have to do is figure out how to get into Italy, into the Volturi coven, find Leah, ask her to come with you and then sneak her back to the states. Without Marcus, Aro or Caius figuring us out. Great." Bella sighed as she visualized the long road head.

But at that moment nothing could wipe my smile off my face.

All this time I had though I had lost the love of my life. And now it seemed silly that I had simply forgotten to ask.

* * *

I sat quietly in the VIP Sky Lounge as I waited for the call for first class to board flight 0097 to Florence non-stop.

Even at this ungodly hour of the night, the terminals of JFK airport were packed and the Sky Lounge was no exception. I could feel the lurking eyes of horny businessmen fall on me and I rolled my own. Even a blind man could see the rock I sported on my left ring finger—the weight of which got heavier by the day. I sighed and placed my hands up to my neck, as if to take hold of something that was no longer there.

For almost thirteen years I wore that stupid necklace around my neck. It provided so much comfort and stability for me. Especially after I imprinted and became Marcus's wife. It was a little reminder that somewhere out there I had a love. Not written by fate but by tenderness, compassion and years of experience. A love that would set me free instead of enslave me and force me too—

I stopped my thoughts there. I had a very good idea of what Aro and Caius were planning and it made me sick. But I was powerless to do anything. They would tell Marcus to give me an order and that was it for me. I had no choice but to obey.

My only hope was that Edward remembered what he was to me. But how the hell was he going to do that if he couldn't even bare to look at photos of us together? Let alone read my letters?

My head feel into my hands. I told myself that I wasn't going to subsume to the sadness of losing Edward before this trip started and I told myself that very thing now. But the tears still pricked at my eyes.

"I'm sorry little lady, but minors are not allowed in this area without supervision. Where is your mommy or daddy?"

"In England. I'm here with my big…sister."

The conservation snapped me out of my pity party as I heard the haunting voice of a little girl with blonde hair and strangely tinted blue eyes. Surprised by her presence I quickly wiped my eyes, gathered my things and got up to meet her and the bounce at the entrance.

"I wanted to look around the Duty Free store. Leah said it would be okay." Jane spoke somewhat annoyed.

"Yes sir," I said as I forced my best smile. "I figured at 15, Jane was old enough to walk around the corner."

The bouncer laughed and let Jane in without any more questions.

"Okay then ladies," He said with a smile "Just be careful where you let your little sister wonder Miss. You never know what's wondering around these terminals…"

But I knew only too well, I though grimly to myself.

I lead Jane to some window seats that over looked the eastward runway and seat down, crossing my arms. But she remained standing.

"So Aro doesn't trust me to even come back home now? I though he understood the whole imprinting thing…" I bit out spitefully. "I'm surprised that he didn't send Demetri after me."

"I volunteered to oversee your pick up."

"Oh how sweet…" I muttered and reached into my purse to retrieve my iPhone. I had no plans on listing to Jane for the next fifteen hours. But Jane continued to speak.

"Aro needed a trusted volunteer because Demetri was on trail. I presume that he was found guilty by now." My phone hit the floor with a loud clank and several heads turned. But I didn't take notice.

"On trail?" I managed to stutter out.

"Of course Alec was already found guilty too. They were burning him as I was leaving to come get you." Jane stated all this news in a matter of fact way. I struggled to keep clam and collected about this news as I took it all in. Over the years I came to view Demetri and Alec as friends.

Jane finally took a seat next to me and my eyes locked on to hers. I felt a prickle run through my skin, but I was unsure if it was psychosomatic or the psychotic bitch in front of me causing it.

"I know their blood is on your hands Leah." Her voice had lost all casualness, but it wasn't cold. "Now I need you to tell me for what cause did my brother die?"

* * *

**AN:** I'd like to thanks everyone who reads and enjoys A Place Only We Know, but a special shout out to those who have been here since the beginning! I'm talking YEARS! The end is only but a few chapters away and I hope that you all will enjoy it 3


End file.
